A Past Not Written
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo goes back in time by accident and tries to rewrite the past for a better future. But this time he'll have to fight more then Aizen... T for cursing. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_**"Hello." **_Kuroji (Ichigo's Hollow) Talking

Warning: Short.

Summary: Ichigo learns an important lesson about not touching unknown objects and a flashback.

Edited: June 9, 2010

_**Chapter 0- The End of Fighting**_

Ichigo brought the final slash down on Aizen's head, and watched as the murder of countless lives die. He was wounded, blood steeping into the gold sand, and the harsh wind of Hueco Mundo blowing against him. Yet…he could only now start to heal.

Finally it was over... and now peace could returned to what remained. Now the remains of the once proud Soul Society could pick up the shattered pieces of their lives, and start once more on the task they were entrusted with—keeping the balance of souls between the worlds of the living and dead…

_**Chapter 1-The Past is the Future!**_

Ichigo was sitting in the middle of nowhere in Hueco Mundo, watching the flames on his camp fire dance, while letting his mind wonder. At least he would have if a certain hollow part of his soul didn't keep interrupting him.

"**Boring, if I knew Aizen's defeat made me this bored I would have let him live longer just for kicks.**"

Ichigo glared into the red flames. 'Bastard…'

"**I can hear your thoughts partner.**"

"So can I, but alas we are stuck with you." The four part of their soul said.

Ichigo let a small smile grace his face. Arentsuchi or, Rena was his second zanpakutou and she hated Kuroji and often fought with him, so even if their arguing was annoying on occasion, it was normal in a way nothing had been out there on that battle field.

"**That's so cruel king, you hurt my feelings." **Kuroji said over exaggerating.

Ichigo concentrated on the fire knowing both Zangetsu and Rena were rolling their eyes at Kuroji's pathetic remark...Like anyone could possibly fall for his lame acting.

'You don't have feelings Kuroji.' Ichigo thought using the metal link he had gained though prolonged exposure to all of his fighting avatars. They had matured greatly since the beginning of the Arrancar War, and they no longer needed to use the inner world to communicate, or even spoken works, just thoughts.

"**Yes I do, I feel bored.**"

Rena smacked her head. "What an idiot. Ichigo was talking about emotions, not your stupid boredom." Obviously Kuroji obviously wouldn't get the point.

Ichigo ignored his hollow; he was getting good at it thanks to the Vaizards varies fights that forced him to disregard the hollow.

'Shit,' Ichigo cursed realizing his mistake too late. He was getting flashbacks…

_FLASHBACK_

_Flames of fire and shards of ice littered the ground as the final battle of Seireitei was fought._

_Shinigami were engaged in battles everywhere._

_Blood was split freely, but Ichigo fought on, surrendering to no one and striking down his enemies._ _Hollow after hollow fell and still Aizen didn't show._ _It was a clear testament to how confident he was to the victory of this battle._

_"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled destroying dozens of hollows with his power Kidou._

_Ichigo had long passed the power of captains, and was on par with that of a lower Vasto Lorde._

_"Put down your weapon Kurosaki Ichigo." A voice carried though the bloodshed._ _Ichigo's eyes narrowed: he knew that voice well._

_"Ulquiorra...and Rainelle," Ichigo hissed._

_Rainelle was another Arrancar Aizen created using the Hyougoku, she took the place of seven (who Ichigo personally killed a while back)._ _He deeply hated the Arrancar who served Aizen._

_"You better do as he says hon or this little cutie pie gets it."_

_She had her hands round Lisa's throat._

_"Bastards," Lisa hissed._

_Ichigo couldn't agree more._

_"Put down your weapon." Ulquiorra said again. _

_He looked at Ichigo with cold green eyes._

_Ichigo did nothing, but complied anyway._ _He slowly put Zangetsu down but kept his eyes on his enemies, just as Ichigo placed his soul slayer on the ground Rainelle burred and appeared in front of Ichigo._ _She attacked with her sword and squired Ichigo, rendering him stuck to the spot._ _His vision went fuzzy, as blood escaped from his wound and though his mouth._

_He could vaguely hear Lisa yelling at him from the back ground as he forced his eyes on the Arrancar before him._

_"You frigging' dumb ass. Forget about me!" She yelled, though this time she was held by Ulquiorra._

_Rainelle smiled evilly._

_"Playtime," She said gripping her sword._

_Ulquiorra released Lisa, throwing her to the ground._ _Rainelle harshly withdrew her blade from Ichigo and watched as his body fell to the ground._ _The various wounds he had sustained though out this battle were greatly taking their toll on the substitute shinigami._

_He cursed his misfortune, and tried to move._

_He couldn't._

_'KUROJI,' He though fiercely._

"_Can't...help ya'...too...busy stopping you dying."_

_Rainelle raised her sword and brought it down...it was the final blow. Ichigo didn't close his eyes, and watched as the blade came down._ _His life would end..._

_A shadow fell over Ichigo and blood fell to the floor._

_It was Lisa._

_She protected him._

_Lisa coughed, and looked at Ichigo._

_"Stop being a hero...Ichigo." She whispered barely before the life fell from her._

_"What a rude interruption." Rainelle said annoyed and kicked Lisa's body away._

_Ichigo felt something in him die as he looked at his friend's body.  
_

_He was supposed to protect them, and yet they protected him. The air around Ichigo condensed, and became heavy as he remembered his mother in her last moments…_

_He ignored everything around him._

_'Kuroji,' Ichigo thought. He didn't even need to ask as the mask formed over his face and his reiatsu heighten, and turned a deep dark blue._

_Zangetsu came to Ichigo's hand from the ground._

_Ichigo mind was blank as he cut down Rainelle._

_Rain fell in his inner world, at the repeat of another death..._

_FLASHBACK END_

"**Yo King stop it. You're making it rain in here."** Kuroji said once again interrupting his thoughts.

Ichigo pushed back the painful memories, as he tried to stop the rain.

"Smooth Kuroji, No wonder Ichigo-nii hates you." Rena said.

"Stop," Zangetsu said to the two other parts of Ichigo soul to stop their fight before they got started again.

Ichigo slightly thanked Zangetsu.

He seriously doubted he would have been sane if he was left alone with Rena and Kuroji.

"Hey, what's that?" Rena asked directing everyone attention away from her and Kuroji's disagreements.

"**What's what woman?" **Kuroji tried to sense anything suspicious but soon give up. "**Pf. there's nothing.**"

"I sense it too." Zangetsu added.

'So can I.' Ichigo added starting to feel the warped reiatsu.'

Kuroji scoffed.

'I'm going to check it out.' Ichigo told them before they could decide what to do.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Rena said trying to stop her King from being impulsive.

It didn't work so well.

Ichigo blocked Rena's comments from his mind as he traveled across the dessert of Hueco Mundo at Shunpo speed.

Fifteen minutes of this and Ichigo arrived at his destination.

A big gaping hole in the ground oozing that weird reiatsu Ichigo was sensing.

"Go or not go?" Ichigo muttered to himself. He didn't contemplate his actions further before he jumped in.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Rena yelled as Ichigo landed on the ground in darkness.

Ichigo didn't answer her, simply opting to ignore her instead.

Surprisingly neither Kuroji nor Zangetsu commented on his actions.

"Red Flame Cannon," Ichigo said raising his hand slightly, as an orb of reiatsu gathered in his hand, spending light to the dark place.

It seemed to be some sort of building that had buried for some reason. Ichigo walked though the remains, observing everything.

Along almost every space on the walls were writings in some sort of language Ichigo couldn't understand.

"What's that pillar?" Rena asked drawing Ichigo's attention to a strange obsidian blue pillar in the center of the room.

Ichigo got walked over to it for a closer look.

The pillar was circular and had a design of a silver dragon craved into it.

"Weird..."

Ichigo touched the pillar tracing the dragon, the top was different though was covered with vines, with a square slot of some sort.

"Strange pillar…"

Ichigo agreed.

_"Your soul is pure..."_

Ichigo jumped and looked around for the voice, not noticing that as he did the palm of his hand was on the square slot. The stone sliced though his skin. Ichigo examined his hurt hand, and looked at the square slot. The drops of blood were being absorbed into the statue.

"What the..."

_"The past will be undone for the guardian of one..."_The voice came again.

The pillar lighted up sending the room into blinding light... and Ichigo knew no more.

(End of Chapter 1)

_1- Arentsuchi (Rena) is a second zanpakutou Ichigo uses. She's a katana; more information will be said on her later._

_2- Rainelle is an Espada I made up; by this point in the war many of the original espadas were killed._

_3- NO Ichigo does not like Lisa, he's upset because another person died protecting him._

_Ichigo learned Kidou from Urahara, (Urahara didn't bother to teach him the whole chant) so he only says a few of the activation words, something that shouldn't be possible, unless you're a master…_

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

I WILL NOT BE DOING EVERYTHING IN CANNON, BUT WILL DO THE IMPORTANT EVENTS! Like Chad's parakeet and anything that has to do with the plot, but it will be slightly changed because Ichigo is different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

_**"Hello." **_Kuroji (Ichigo's hollow) Talking

Warning: Short.

Summary: Ichigo meets Rukia, and the race starts against time.

Edited; June 7, 2010

_**Chapter 2-The Past is My Future?**_

Ichigo groaned and sat up weakly. His head was pounding, and he held his hand up to his head trying to clear away the headache he had acquired from his little adventure.

"What the hell was that?" He wondered out loud, his headache was slowly going away, and opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything besides darkness, but his vision cleared. Ichigo looked around and nearly had a heart attack. He was in his room, a room that had been destroyed down six years ago. Ichigo's breathing sped up.

"**Hell if I know." **Kuroji said.

"Um...maybe you guys should look around". Rena took them.

Ichigo steadied his breathing and tried to think logically. First, he was in Hueco Mundo before... okay got that. Second, he found a strange cave. He could understand that. Touched some weird pillar which cut him and _then _things didn't make sense.

"When we were being blinded by the light, I think I heard that strange voice from before say something like 'The past will be undone for the guardian of one.'_"_ Rena added.

Kuroji rolled his eyes.** "Wow, I bet it took all your brain power to remember that."**

They were at it again.

Ichigo sighed.

Another fight, couldn't they stop insulting each other for five seconds?

"This coming from the person who's as subtle as a train,"Rena spat out, nearly growling at the hollow.

Hichigo glared back. "**At least I can kick ass."**

"That's about all you're good for, and you can't do anything else." Rena hissed back.

"**Yeah, what can you do besides being annoying?"**

Rena glared.

A vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead. 'Any time now Zangetsu will butt in and stop them.' Ichigo thought waiting for the prized peace that rarely happened in his inner world since Rena had become Ichigo's second zanpakutou. Zangetsu was the only one capable to break up their fights without involving any pain or bloodshed—something Ichigo wouldn't hesitate to do to Kuroji at the drop of a hat.

Yet nothing came, a sure sign something was wrong. Zangetsu was always there, with them—

'Rena and Kuroji where's Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked finally putting the pieces together about why their currently location was so familiar… He now had a possible theory as to why everything was going on, but wanted evidence before he said anything. He didn't want to get his hopes up...

"Hey, where is he?"Rena said searching. She moved away from Kuroji, searching.

"**Hey old man!"**

No answer.

'Was it possible?'

"Was what possible?"

'Think about it. Zangetsu been with me since the beginning of my Soul Reaper days, and now he's suddenly gone? Either I've lost my powers somehow or…'

Rena's eyes went wide, before she looked thoughtful."Wait but that would mean—I see."

"**And what does that have to do with anything? Maybe King's weak-ass fighting made him lose his powers. "**

"I would think that too. But seeing as you and I are here...it means..."Rena went silent.

Kuroji turned to Ichigo. **"Feel free to share with the peanut gallery." **He said sarcasm rolled off Kuroji's tongue.

"If Aizen was alive, we would probably be trapped within his illusions, but since he's not will….We more than likely back in time."

Kuroji smirked.** "Now, that's more like it. It been awhile since I've had a good fight."** His smile faded, thinking. **"Say King when'd you get so smart?"**

"Spending time with Uryuu," Ichigo answered easily.

He rubbed his forehead remembering being stuck with the Quincy for many missions and operations (many painful missions in which he seriously considered using Kidou to shut the Quincy up).

"**Whatever. Just get your shinigami powers back, you being a meat bag doesn't help us." **Kuroji said before going quiet.

"Skipping on I'm taking a nap, try not to change the time line too much Ichigo."

Both went silent.

(0o0)

Urahara looked out the nearby window, and couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason.

What was happening?

What was stirring in Karakura Town?

(0o0)

Ichigo found out from his watch that today was the first time he met Rukia for the first time, and laid down on his bed watching the sun go down. He let out a small amount of his reiatsu out, guessing the amount he had during his first meeting, and waited.

He didn't remember the exact time Rukia came but he knew it was dark, probably around nine or ten. Until then the hollow wouldn't show up...

He was glad he was already in his room when he came to past, he didn't have to face his family yet, he didn't think he was ready to meet them yet.

He arrived to see the broken bodies of his family laying dead in their living room.

He was reminded how weak he was that day.

Three days later the house burned to the ground, leaving nothing but ash...

Ichigo mentally shook himself and pushed those harsh memories away as he felt the familiar reiatsu of his future nakama coming closer.

He turned his head in time to see Rukia step onto his dresser, and mutter something incoherent.

Ichigo sat up and tried to play his part, which consisted of acting stupid.

Rukia jumped off the desk and got about halfway though Ichigo's room before he started.

Ichigo kicked Rukia sending her the ground.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my room?" He asked.

Rukia looked up in confusion and looked at the orange hair teenager. "You can see me? And you kicked me?"

"Hell yeah I can see you, I'm not blind." Ichigo said making sure his trademark frown was on his face, he crossed his arms.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Ichigo's dad picked that moment to come barging in—through Ichigo's window causing more noise and making Ichigo's temper rise.

"Ichigo be quiet! You're making too much noise on the second floor" Isshin said using both feet to try smash into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo dodged and retailed with a high kick to his father's face.

"How can I be quiet when I'm fighting intruders?" Ichigo retorted his voice had a hint of steel. Ichigo had not forgotten the farce his father kept, and was less than happy, even if his dad had legitimate reasons.

Isshin spared a glance around the room and his eyes were held on Rukia for a mere second. Ichigo noticed this pause, and inwardly figured that if he hadn't been though a war he probably won't have noticed it to begin with.

He figured his dad was always aware of Rukia's presence since the very beginning, and just didn't say anything. Yep, the over exaggerations were a dead giveaway (no joke intended).

"Intruders? What are you talking about?" A tick appeared over Ichigo's head; he glared and pointed at Rukia.

"Get some glasses old man, she's standing right there—right in front of you." Isshin gave him a confused look. Ichigo sighed, giving up.

Rukia looked him between the two. "It is useless. Ordinary humans can't see me." She said motioning to his father.

Ichigo turned his glare to his old man. "Whatever, I'll be quiet, just get out of my room." Isshin pretended to cry, and after a few seconds of try to garner some pity from his oldest son (which failed miserably) he left promptly after that.

Rukia started to explain things Ichigo already knew like the back of his hand.

"I see..." Ichigo repeated after she finished with half of her explanation. "So you're a Shinigami that came from a place called Soul society and you're here to destroy a hollow."

Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, right like I believe that," Ichigo said turning away, and thinking how much he did believe her.

This whole ordeal was difficult for him, he was glad to see his fallen nakama, but the memories of their death were imprinted within his mind.

"You fool, you can see spirits but you don't believe shinigami?" Rukia said surprised.

"I've seen dozens of ghosts and never even heard of Shinigami. Since dad couldn't see you, you're probably a ghost, so go play death god somewhere else, midget." Ichigo said winching. He knew what was going to happen.

Sure enough Rukia got pissed and bind him with her Kidou.

"**Wow Aibou you suck."** Kuroji said putting his two cents. "**Imagine the great defeater of Aizen beaten by a brat."**

'What happened to shutting up and leaving me alone?'

"He got bored, so he decided to bother you."Rena explained yawning.

'Fine whatever, just leave me alone. I'm trying not to screw up the time line.' Ichigo thought ignoring the two.

"...you're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you." She raised her sword and passed on the ghost that had been following Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to look surprised, but knew he was doing a poor job of it.

Luckily Rukia didn't notice anything.

"I shall now explain to you the duties of a shinigami." She said taking out her drawing book.

Ichigo quickly groaned.

Oh how he hated that notebook, and Rukia's poor drawing skills.

During the war whenever she had to explain anything to Ichigo she'd take it out, until finally Yachiru stole it one time and draw all over it with crayons. Ichigo was very nice to the pink-haired vice-captain that week and even sparred with Kenpachi.

"Now then do you have any questions?" She said pointing at Ichigo could only assume were rabbits (he still couldn't tell).

"Yeah, has anyone told you your drawing suck?"

Rukia throw her notebook at him causing a small bump on Ichigo head that vanished after a few seconds, his hollow powers still fully intact.

"So you're searching for a ...hollow? And you think it's around here?" Ichigo looked around trying subtly to find the hollow…

"Correct, but I have not been able to sense it for some time now." Rukia said interrupting Ichigo concentration.

'Why can't she sense it?' Ichigo was downright confused.

"Because your spirit energy's blocking her senses,"Rena explained.

"Hooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwl!"

"Hey," Ichigo said trying to get Rukia attention, as his senses when into overdrive from the closing presence of the hollow.

Rukia asked looking like she had been thinking.

"Hooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwl!"

"That's the cry of a hollow!"

Rukia ran to the door, right as Karin entered.

"Ichigo...Help Yuzu..." She said collapsing.

Ichigo saw her fall and burned with hate at the hollow that hurt his family; he made to stand up and ran after Rukia.

"Stop, if you force the Kido you're—" She started watching as Ichigo broke her spell.

Rukia watched him break the Kidou, noticing some strange marking that appeared under his eyes.

He ran down stairs ignoring Rukia's angry shorts of adding to the body count.

Ichigo grabbed a nearby chair and ran towards the ugly hollow.

The hollow simply swatted Ichigo away slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Fool!" Rukia yelled cutting the hollow's hand that held Yuzu. "Stay out of the way!"

Ichigo caught Yuzu, and bit back a retort.

Rukia was right but Ichigo couldn't let her fight alone, plus he needed to keep the time line the same.

"**Time to put your pathetic acting to work, Aibou," **Kuroji lazily said, as if he was talking about the weather instead of a life or death situation.

"He knows that Kuroji—," Rena started.

Ichigo cut them off before they could distract him further.

"Why was it here?" Ichigo asked, as Rukia landed back on the ground.

"Hollows usually go after spirit randomly, but in some cases they go after people with high concentrations of spirit energy. I believe they were after _you_." Rukia concluded.

Ichigo winced slightly. Even though he heard this before it still hurt him being told that he was the one who put his family in danger.

Ichigo lay Yuzu down and got ready to do one of the most brainless things in his life...be bait.

"Hey fish face! I'm the one you want, so come get me!" Ichigo yelled running towards the hollow.

The hollow complied and open his mouth to eat the time traveler.

A shadow past between Ichigo and the hollow and Rukia was chomped instead of Ichigo.

She spared a glare at Ichigo before cutting herself from the hollow's mouth, and falling to the cement.

"You idiot! Did you think the fight would be over if you gave yourself up?" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo leaned the bleeding soul reaper against sidewalk wall.

"Now because of you, we're going to be a meal for the hollow." She hissed.

Ichigo half listened to Rukia's words while sensing the hollow location.

"Sorry...is there any way to save us?" Ichigo said gently.

Rukia sighed and lift her sword.

"There is a way, if you're willing to take it."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going to stab you with my sword, giving you half of my powers. I hope that since you're soul is so strong, this will work.

Ichigo smiled.

"Give me that sword, soul reaper."

"Not soul reaper, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope that this won't be our last meeting."

Rukia nodded and stabbed him in the heart with her sword.

A flash of light blinded them.

'Zangetsu?'

"Ichigo," Zangetsu greeted.

"**The old man's back." **Kuroji said sounding bored.

"Now beat the hollow's butt!" Rena said as the hollow appeared and for a second strike.

Ichigo nodded slightly and got to work.

Rukia watched as Ichigo reappeared after the blinding light had vanished, and gasped.

'My powers...he took them all.' She thought looking down at her white kimono

'Damn, that's a huge sword.'

It was true the sword in Ichigo's hands was as long as he was, but had no guard or hilt.

'His spirit energy must be incredible.'

She watched as Ichigo momentarily looked down at his sword, before vanishing before her eyes.

He reappeared behind the hollow as five long slashes appear on its mask, destroying it.

'Who is he?'

(End of Chapter 2)

1- Ichigo wasn't the only one who hated Rukia's terrible drawings; most of the people in Soul Society did too.

2- The marks under Ichigo's eyes are the marks on Ichigo's hollow mask; Ichigo does know that they can appear.

3- Ichigo already knows the name of his zanpakutou so it's in shikai, and will be causing some problems for him later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers!! You deserve it! Keep reviewing!**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 3-Another Lesson Learned..._not_!!**

Ichigo yawned himself awake the next morning and easily dodged (and ignored) his father's presence the next morning, while thinking about last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo pretend to faint after defeating the hollow (though it was noticeably harder then the first time) but play his part._

_"Who are you?" Rukia asked, her voice breaking the silence that had descended since Ichigo's 'faint'._

_"My,my you seem to be in trouble. How about I loan you a gigai?" A voice Ichigo hated asked._

_It was Kisuke Urahara (1)._

_"You didn't answer my question." Rukia stated trying to move._

_"Kisuke Urahara, at you're service Ms. Kuchiki."_

_"How did you know my name-?"_

_"It my job, now about your gigai, you may use it for the time being." Urahara said, Ichigo could just imagine the scum bag waving his stupid fan about while he was talking._

_"Thank you," Rukia said still healing herself._

_"You'll need these too." Urahara said throwing Rukia a very familiar red glove and Kiokuchikan (2). "Take care...Ms. Kuchiki."_

_Urahara vanished leaving Rukia to pick up the pieces._

_FLASHBACK END_

It seemed as though Urahara planned this from the very start, down to giving Rukia the gigai that held the Houygoku(3).

/Better get going Ichigo-nii, you need to fix the house before you came go to school./ Rena reminded him.

Ichigo nodded, and started to brush his teeth, he needed to hurry if he wanted if he wanted to make it to school on time.

(0o0)

/What's wrong Zangetsu-senpai?/ Rena asked noticing the avatar's serious expression.

/Ichigo's memories show that he had never been attacked by a hollow execpt when he gained his shinagami powers, and when his mother died, but no other time...secerts are still being kept./ Zangetsu said pointing out an important fact.

Rena eyes widen.

**/So./**Kuroji questioned.

He couldn't understand what was so important about ichigo not being attacked by hollow's or the importance of it.(4)

Rena rolled her eyes at the hollow.

/It means that there's more going on here then we'd realized./

**/This is Aibou we're talking about. He gets into more shit then possible./** Kuroji yawned, before laying down and looking up at the sky.

Rena looked surprised for a moment before picking up Kuroji by the cuff of his white shihakshou and hugging him (tightly).

/Aah...Kuroji's learning to think./ Rena teased.

Kuroji growled.

**/Let me go ya damn bitch. I not no dog woman. Old man called the witch off!/**Kuroji protested pissed off by Rena sudden display of affection.

/It is your problem Kuroji./ Zangetsu said turning away from Kuroji to let a smile grace his face.

Maybe there was hope for them after all...

CRASH!!

A dozen or so of the windows on the skyscrapers broke.

Zangetsu sweat dropped.

Nevermind...

(0o0)

Ichigo reached the dinner table which was for all purposes outside, as their house was in pieces.

"What a miracle! A truck goes though our house and nobody gets hurt!" Isshin exclaims.

"Double miracle, we didn't even wake up." Yuzu added setting the table for her family.

Karin glared at the floor.

"Some miracle, the moron left us the repair bills." Karin grumbled starting to eat.

Ichigo silently tried to eat, and push away the comments they were saying.

Even though he knew (barring his father) that he was partially responsible he still felt a bit guilty for the damage to the wall, and the danger to his family.

/Its not your fault Ichigo-nii its that's that stupid hollow's fault./ Rena told him.

'Thanks.' Ichigo thought.

It did make him feel a bit better.

**/Kiss up./ Kuroji started.**

Rena glared.

/Am not!/

**/Are too./**

/Are not!/

/Enough both of you./ Zangetsu said effectively shutting the two up.

Ichigo had to hold back the urge to smile.

Same old, same old.

'Thanks guys.' Ichigo thought.

The three went silent, confused at Ichigo's thanks.

Ichigo closed off the mental link to them before they could ask questions.

They didn't to know why he was thanking them, as long as they knew they were appreciated.

They helped him heal, and were continuing to do so now...

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo dragging his zanpaktou across the sands of the Hueco Mundo._

_His shihaksho was woren and covered with the blood of others._

_He had done his duty, and killed Cozen, and had saved his friends...if they were still alive._

_Ichigo came up to a hill covered with rocks, and stopped looking over them._

_Every single one of his friends lay here, dead and gone, and in their place remained only silence._

_It was a silence that was tainted with so much blood, and so much white._

_With haunted eyes,Ichigo looked over all the grave stone one by one, and thinking about the people he'd befriend and lost, and even some who weren't involved._

_Ichigo walked further into the mess of graves and came upon an unmarked one, that Ichigo didn't know._

_But for some reaso it was familiar...like deja ve-.(5)_

_"ICHIGO."_

Ichigo looked up to the concerned faces of his family.

"Is something wrong Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked voicing the question for family.

"No, nothing." Ichigo replied eating again.

The rest of the meal past in relative silence.

(0o0)

Orihime looked out the window again.

"Looking for Ichigo?" Orihime jumped.

It was Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, h-how did you know?"

"Its obvious. Were you think about him Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned already knowing the answer.

"No! Realy."

"The blush on your face says otherwise. What's so great about him anyways? He's weak, he's immature,short tempered..."

A bag smacked Tatsuki in the head.

"And he's listening." Ichigo said taking his seat.

"Where've been Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked catching sight of the substitute soul reaper.

"At home, a truck plowed though it last night. I was cleaning up."

"Was anyone hurt?" Tatsuki asked curious.

"No we all survived."

"That's great Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

"Sure." Ichigo said dismissively.

"Why you idio- are you Kurosaki?" A voice said from behind him.

Ichigo turned to meet none other then the she-devil herself.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia said curtsying.

"Oh this is Rukia Kuchiki," Mizuiro introduced. "It a strange time to transfer, but she had to."

'Sure she did.' Ichigo thought.

/I would agree with you Ichigo-nii./

**/Sure you would./**

Ichigo mentally signed, and once again cut the mental link between them.

'How does Zangetsu put up with them 24-7?' Ichigo wondered turning his attention back to Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, I don't have my books yet, you wouldn't mind sharing would you?" Rukia held out her hand.

Ichigo case a glance to Rukia's hand to see the well remembered theat on it.

'Make a scene and you're so dead.' It read.

Ichigo mentally smile.

It was so Rukia.

Glare.

The hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stood on end from the fierce glare he was getting, it was coming from the direction of another one of Ichigo (former) nakama.

Uryuu Ishida.

Ichigo nodded to Rukia and let her drag him outside.

He brief spared a look at Uryuu.

Did he know? Or was it just his hatred for soul reapers?

(0o0)

(1) Couldn't remember which other his name went.

(2) Its that memory replacement device.

(3) Is that how that orb-thingy spelled?

(4) Rena and Zangetsu stumble upon something important, to find out keep reading!!

(5) I could find a good place to put FLASH BACK END so I left it like that. You'll learn more about this later.

**A/n I updated!! Be happy I am!! three more reviews to update again 'kay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Summary: Ichigo meets Rukia, and the race starts against time.**

_/Hiya!/ _Rena speaking

**/ Yo./**Kuroji speaking

**Chapter 4-Starter**

Uryuu pushed his glasses up, and looked away from Ichigo going back to whatever he was doing.

Ichigo brushed off the look he got from him and followed Rukia outside for her 'test'.

"How far are we going to walk?" Ichigo asked as exited the main building.

"A secluded place where we can talk." She replied.

"There's no one here so talk. What are you doing here anyway? I though you were going back to that Soul Society whatever after you defeated the hollow?!"

"Shh. I'd have to be a soul reaper to return to soul society. I can't go back."

"What? Why not?" Ichigo asked, getting extremely bored asking question he already had the answers to.

"Because I lost all my powers."

"What? How's you lost them? Where'd they go?"

Rukia pointed to Ichigo. "Inside you, or your soul to be exact."

"..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Last night when you fought the hollow, you stole all my powers. Now I can only do a few kidous, and have to reside within this gigai." She explained.

Ichigo mentally sighed.

This act was getting old fast.

"I'm going to take a guess and say gigai's are temporary bodies for powerless soul reapers." Ichigo said, happily shipping a long winded explanation.

"Correct."

"So?"

"Until my power returns you'll have to do the work of a soul reaper!"

Ichigo tensed for a second, before nodding.

"Alright, but I would like to learn some Kidou." Ichigo said.

_/Learning Kidou earlier this time around would help you against Aizen./_

'It would also help me in using your sword.' Ichigo added.

_/Another good point./_

Rukia looked a bit shocked at Ichigo for a second before agreeing.

She thought for sure Ichigo wouldn't want to be a soul reaper, maybe she judged him wrong.

Beep. Beep. (1)

Rukia took out her phone.

"Perfect timing." She said slipping on her red glove, and smacking Ichigo separating him from his body.

'Still the same old.' He thought briefly.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled running ahead.

Ichigo followed behind her, as they went in the direction of Yumizawa park.

(0o0)

-Soul Society-Records Department (2)-

Two lower Shinagami who were in-charge of sorting though the massive amounts of data coming in from the real world nearly got a heart attack when they read over the reports coming from Karakura Town.

_Report- 129875XX_

_Date: May 5th (3)_

_Time:6:00 p.m._

_Location :Karakura Town_

_Information- A huge amount of reiatsu was detected in the above town exactly at 6 p.m. The reiatsu contained large traces of hollow with a shinagami tint, suggesting a vaizard. More immediate action is needed to clarify..._

The two soul reaper shared a serious look with each other, before racing out of the room.

This was something sou-taichou would need to know.

(0o0)

Ichigostruggled with killing the hollow for more then one reason.

a)he needed to pretend he didn't know how to use a sword for obvious reasons. He was managing...barely.

b)he was a bad actor... he couldn't act for shit.

c) Kuroji was laughing at him. Ichigo vowed revenge on his hollow half.

and d) Rena took to give him 'suggestive' images of his female friends to try to calm him down (Ichigo's face was beet red).

"Good work Ichigo." Rukia said smiling slightly. "Why's your face red?"

Ichigo gulped.

"Nothing. No reason." He said pushing Rukia in the direction of their school.

(0o0)

Meanwhile at Karakura high school a random teacher stumbled upon Ichigo's discarded body...

(0o0)

**(1) Rukia's cell phone.**

**(2)I don't remember if Soul Society had one of these or not so I just added it in.**

**(3)Don't know the date Ichigo became a soul reaper...**

**A/N: YAY! I updated!! two review and I'll update sooner...'kay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers! You deserve it! Keep reviewing!

"**Yo."** Kuroji talking

_**Chapter 5- Trouble on All Fronts!**_

The next day found Ichigo and Rukia at a park doing some soul reaper training...well Ichigo was Rukia was just reading some horror comic.

"Marianne! Don't open that door it's cursed!" Rukia read out loud. "You know we're not allowed in there. Marianne didn't listen and opened the door-."

"HEY! What the heck are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia jumped and screamed.

"You scared me." Rukia huffed trying to hide the book she had been reading. "I was learning the oddities of the real world."

"More like you were reading a stupid horror comic while I was hitting those pepper balls." He retorted

"Pepper balls? You finished your training?" Rukia questioned.

How long had she been reading anyway?

"Yes, I did. I hit those stupid balls hundred times."

"A hundred times...you didn't hit every single one...did you?"

Rukia stared at Ichigo.

Surely, Ichigo wasn't that dense...

"Yes."

Once again Rukia was surprise by Ichigo (though not in a good way).

"You idiot! I told to hit only the balls with heads! What's the point of the exercise if you hit them all?" She exclaimed.

Ichigo grabbed two of the balls and pushed them in Rukia's face.

"How the hell should I know? It's impossible to tell the heads from the hands the way you draw!" Ichigo argued back.

He was right.

The only visible difference between the two balls was the words 'head' and 'hand' everything else was exactly the same.

"Listen up Ichigo. The head is a hollow's weak point..." Rukia started Ichigo toned her out.

He was glad to be in the past, but these same old lectures were getting old.

"I whole heartily agree Ichigo this stuff is dead boring."

"**Boring… More like useless, and a waste of time."**

"Ditto."

Ichigo didn't know whether to be happy or afraid that Rena and Kuroji were agreeing.

"ICHIGO, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo jumped.

He had forgotten about her.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Then repeat what I said." She demanded.

"You were talking about how splitting the head of a hollow is the quickest way of defeating it, and how you were amazed I survived this long." Ichigo summarized.

"Good, now go back-."

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yelled showing up behind the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo who had known Orihime was coming wasn't surprised.

"Orihime, what brings you here?"

"Oh I went shopping for dinner! I bought blackberries, mustard, bread, and bean jam jelly." She said.

'What's she planning to make?' Ichigo thought.

"That's one mystery we never did figure out..." Rena reminded him.

**"The princess always did make weird food." **Hichigo said remembering he once tried some of the food she made. He ended up being sick for a couple of days.

"What about you Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Orihime asked curious.

Ichigo didn't know how to answer her.

Luckily Orihime was distracted by Rukia presence.

"Rukia?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Rukia asked looking at Orihime.

"Idiot she's in our class. She's Orihime Inoue." Ichigo whispered.

"In our class?" Rukia said and curtsied.

'Disturbing...'

"I don't think disturbing even covers why Orihime's doing it too."

'Note to self: teach Rukia how to REALLY fit in with other people.'

"Hopeful...maybe she'll get it right."

Beep. Beep.

Orihime's watch went off.

"Leaving?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, Tatsuki's coming over."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"N-No, I'm fine." She said blushing.

Ichigo knew better then to think she was fine.

"It's okay; I'll walk you home anyway." Ichigo said.

Rukia said nothing.

"Al-alright," She replied.

Ichigo nodded and motioned to Rukia to come along.

The three teenagers walked together.

(0o0)

Isshin signed and put his head in his hands.

It had finally happened.

The very secret he had been trying to keep from his family, had happened to Ichigo.

It wouldn't be long before Ichigo discovered who his dad really was.

Hopefully Ichigo would understand why he did what he did...

(End of Chapter 5)

1- Hichigo can materialize outside of Ichigo, and saw Orihime making some weird food, and decide to try some (to his bad luck).

_A/n I updated! Sorry its short, but I got stuck on this chapter! Be a dear and review, 'okay? I update faster if ya do._


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers!! You deserve it! Keep reviewing!**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 6- What the Hell was I thinking?!**

_/Does Orihime still have the bruise from the hollow?/_ Rena asked curiously.

You could never be too careful when you were dealing with time.

'Yeah.' Ichigo thought looking down at her leg. 'Rukia seems to notice it too because she keeps giving me one sided looks.'

**/You think?/**Kuroji said. **/That or she's hitting on you./(1)**

Ichigo stuttered.

'WHAT THE HELL KUROJI?!'

Rena and Kuroji winched.

_/ow. Damnit Kuorji stop making Ichi-nii scream. I can only go so far much before I'm deaf./_

**/ Like I care./**

_/Oh that's right-/_

'Geez, shut up already.' Ichigo ordered frustrated.

Zangetsu probably gave up trying to get them to cooperate.

The group of three started to pass by some food stores.

Orihime suddenly stopped.

"Silly me, I forgot bananas. I'll be right back." She told them entering the store.

Ichigo nodded, and watched her vanish into the store before turning to Rukia.

"Ichigo," She stared. "Are you and Orihime close?"

Ichigo looked at the pavement, but answered anyway.

"Not really, I only know her though one of my other friends." Ichigo said.

"Any siblings?"

"She had an older brother..."

"Had?" She questioned.

"He died three years ago, he was brought into our clinic , he died while we were setting he transfer to a bigger hospital. I only found out recently that it was a car accident. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rukia said not meeting Ichigo's eyes.

She was outright lieing.

"Whatever." Ichigo commented leaning against one of the store walls and watching people pass by without a care in the world.

(0o0)

-Soul Society Captain's Meeting Room-

"Two days ago, a large displacement of Vaizard energy was reported from Karakura town." Yamamoto sou-taichou said pausing. "Two captains will be sent to the living world to find, and capture (Mayuri smirked evily) the vaizard currently in Karakura." He ordered.

The captains waited calmly for Yamamoto to reveal who was going to the real world.

"Captains,Ukitake, and Hitsugaya will be send to the living world in two days."

(0o0)

Orihime came out a few minutes later, and thanked Ichigo and Rukia for waiting for her.

"I hope I didn't take too long."

Ichigo nodded in the negative.

"You were only a few minutes." Rukia said fake smiling.

Ichigo, along with Rena and Kuroji mentally groaned.

Oh, how they hated when she acted like that.

"Come along Ichigo." Rukia called seeing Ichigo was glaring at the floor for some reason.

Ichigo followed along behind Orihime and Rukia.

-ten minutes later-

The group of three arrived at Orihime's apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said blushing at Ichigo.

"It no problem. See ya tomorrow." Ichigo said as he and Rukia walked off.

Orihime watched them go around the building till they were out of sight, before closing the door, and starting to cook.

Tatsuki would be coming over soon..

(0o0)

Rukia turned to look back at Orihime after they turning the corner.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked again.

He wasn't too worried about Sora showing up yet, because it was about eight when he showed up.

"Oh nothin-."

"GRAAAAAR!"

A portal opened, and Ichigo and Rukia saw a random hollow came out of it automatically facing Ichigo.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed.

_/Random hollow ,my foot. This isn't your regular garden variety hollow-/_ Rena started.

**/-its a menos grande./**Kuroji finished in boredom.

'Hopefully Rukia won't know that.' Ichigo prayed looking up at the hollow and taking out her glove.

She didn't seem like she notice the power level of the hollow, but why?

**/She's freaken weak, that's why. Hurry and finish off this pansy so you can go fight, for the princess./**Kuroji said yawning.

_/Kuroji has a point, and preferable before Rukia figures out this hollow really is./_

A vein popped out on Ichigo's head.

If they weren't fight each other, they were stating the obvious for him...

'I know.' Ichigo said being thrown out of his body, by Rukia.

As if he did have enough to do...

(0o0)

(1)Hichigo was only teasing Ichigo. He seems to enjoy making Ichigo turn red, and stutter.

**A/n I updated!! Kinda long Kinda short...I add in all the real action in the next chapter...'kay? READ & REVIEW! I update faster if ya do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers!! You deserve it! Keep reviewing!**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 7-The Terrible Timing**

Ichigo had faced down many hollows in his (future) lifetime, but compared to the hollow in front of him, he had to say it was one of the most disgusting he had ever encountered.

_/You can make fun of its looks later. Fight Now./_ Rena hissed.

**/What the Brat said, though that thing really is butt-ulgy./**

_/ Ignoring that.DODGE ICHIGO!/_

Ichigo was caught off guard by the menos' sudden attack.

The menos' huge arm made a giant hole where Ichigo was standing.

'Shut up!' Ichigo thought.

Sure Rena and Kuroji were excellent fighters in tough situation, right now they were burden.

Ichigo dodged another set of weak attacks, and jumped high into the air bring his sword down on the hollow's mask.

"Finally..." He whispered sparing a disceret look.

'She didn't see that, she didn't see that...' Ichigo repeated hoping he didn't already blow his cover.

BANG!

Ichigo turned behind him to see some window in Orihime's apartment shatter.

"Damn." Ichigo cursed using his own speed step (1) to reach Orihime.

He left Rukia in the dust trying to pick up the pieces of what happened...

(0o0)

"I can't believe you?!" She screamed after Orihime finished telling her story of Ichigo walking her home. "Why Orihime? Why would you blow a chance like that?"

"I blew something?" Orihime asked picking up her tea to drink.

"Yes, you did. You should of invited him in, and throw him into the ground!!" Tatsuki said.

Orihime spit out her tea at Tatsuki's suggestion.

"WHAT?!" She asked.

Orihime couldn't believe Tatsuki said that.

"Hmm, I quess you can always just throw your chest in his face and let him attack you. Then it's all his fault."

Orihime sweat dropped, and faded into the back round muttering "Boobs".

"But from what you told me Ichigo getting all chummy with that new girl... you need to attack and fast."

"Act?"

"Yes, act, you know go to the park with him or something. It won't be long before their an item or something."

Orihime nodded slightly.

Tatsuki did have a point.

"Me, and Ichigo in the park...?"

Orihime went into daydreaming mode.

**_Orihime's wearing a very girlie dress, and Ichigo's dressed all nice, and their slow running towards each other._**

**_"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled._**

**_"Hey Orihime!"_**

**_Flowers dance around the pair, as they start running together..._**

**_"Let's race to the swings." Imagination Ichigo says pointing._**

**_Orihime nods, and they start off._**

**_The flowers surrounding the two suddenly vanish and an Afro dude comes out of nowhere and races with the two._**

**_The race becomes heated-._**

"Hey Orihime you listening?" Tatsuki says snapping her fingers in front of Orihime's face.

"Sure I am." Orihime tells her blushing.

"Sure you are..." Tatsuki says knowing Orihime was lying.

"I really was."

TOMP.

An object fell behind Orihime.

"Oh no Mr. Teddy fell." Orihime said running over to her fallen bear. "Speak to me." She continued shaking him.

Tatsuki sweat dropped.

"He's a bear..."

"Huh what's this?" Orihime asked noticing something on her hand. "Is this bloo-?"

Orihime didn't finish as she collapsed.

"Orihime! WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU OKAY?! What's happening?"

WHAM!

Tatsuki was thrown against the wall knocking her unconscious, and breaking the window...

Meanwhile, spirit Orihime was watching everything with fearful eyes.

'What's going on? Is that my body? Am I dead?' She though. She watched as her hollow brother slithered over to Tatsuki, and raised his hand.

'I have to save Tatsuki!' Orihime run as fast as her legs could carry her, in front of Tatsuki.

The clawed hand came down.

WOOSH.

Some dust clouded the room as Orihime saw someone save her from the monsters claw.

This person had orange hair...

"Ichigo?" She asked.

Ichigo didn't even turn around.

"You think you can stop me?" The hollow hissed.

Ichigo glared.

"It is a soul reapers job." Ichigo answered. "You can forget getting your hands on Orihime. You'll have to go though me first."

Time stood still, after Ichigo's remark.

Both fighters faced each other down waiting for the other to make the first move.

/Tatsuki and Orihime are fine./ Rena reassured him. /Tatsuki's unconscious, and Orihime's just peachy./

'Thanks.'

Ichigo eyes narrowed, and he brought up his sword to meet the scales of Sora's tail.

He wasn't surprised that his blade didn't cut though, and instead forced on standing his ground.

He was still push back a step or two.

A shallow cut appeared on his cheek bleeding a little.

"You will never have her. She belongs to me Kurosaki Ichigo!" Sora roared spitting acid that hit Ichigo on his right arm burning his arm badly.

Ichigo didn't even winch, and simply changed hands, bring up another slash to counter Sora's tail.

"Orihime doesn't belong to anyone. She's her own person." Ichigo yelled.

Rukia made her late entrance at that moment.

"Ichigo!" She called distracting him.

She didn't sense Sora come up behind her attempting to crush her using his snake tail.

Ichigo mentally cursing for Rukia's mistake and pushed her out of the way.

He was sent though one of the walls straight into the outside street.

Orihime was now alone with her brother who picked her up in his clawed hands.

"Let me go!" She yelled biting his hand.

"Have you really forgotten my voice?" Sora asked watching recognition show on Orihime's face.

(0o0)

"Ichigo!

Rukia hurried outside to see Ichigo's condition.

"Wake up Ichigo! Come on!" She yelled shaking him.

Ichigo didn't need it though and used his sword to help him stand.

"I'm going back in."

(0o0)

"S-sora?" She asked unsure.

"Its me Orihime." He replied putting her down.

Orihime still looked unsure.

"But...why? Why did you hurt Tatsuki and Ichigo? Why?"

" Those two..tried to make you forget." He said.

"What?"

"After I died you prayed for me everyday, I watched you and was happy. I was dead but you cared. Your prays eased my suffering. But then a year after I died you became friends with that girl, and the pray came less often."

Orihime was silent.

"Then you entered High school and your prays stopped, At home all you would talk about was Kurosaki! It hurt me. I felt I was fading from your heart more and more everyday."

"That's not it! Sora-!"

"I was so lonely, it was unbearable!"

"And it wasn't for Orihime?" Ichigo asked appearing back in the apartment.Sora swayed tried to sway Ichigo into a wall, almost hitting Tatsuki in the process.

"Sora, my brother would never do this!" She whispered crying.

Sora became enraged and picked up Orihime again starting to strangle her.

"Its your fault this happened!" He yelled. "It all your fault!"

Ichigo eyes turned nearly black as he slashed thought Sora's tail with ease and cutting free Orihime.

"You know the reason older brothers are born first? It to protect the ones who come after them!" He shouted pointing his sword at Sora. "No brother says he'll his own sister, not even a monster!"

Orihime lightly fell to the floor, and looked at Ichigo.

"I won't let you have Orihime! I protected her! I raised her. So if she won't live for me, then she'll die for me!" He turned and charge at Orihime once more.

Ichigo interrupted and used both hands to keep the hollow from eating Orihime.

"Maybe the reason she stopped praying for you was because she didn't want you to worry?! Or did you even think about that? While you were drowning in self-pity did you think about her loneliness?!"

Sora eyes went wide, and he moved back from Ichigo.

Orihime came out from behind Ichigo and stood face to face with her brother.

"I'm sorry Sora... but I wanted you see only my happiness. I didn't want you to see my sadness. I didn't want you worry about me. So I hid my pain from you. So you wouldn't suffer for me." Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you lonely, I didn't mean to. I love you."

This seemed to knock some sense into Sora as he looked at Orihime was genuine care.

"Ori...hime?" He asked.

She fell to the floor unconscious. (2)

Sora freaked.

"She's just unconscious!" Rukia said suddenly appearing (again).

Sora calmed, ad bent his head in shame.

"Some part of me knew that you didn't want me to worry,but..."

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"You see her hair pens?" He pointed out. "She once told me that they were a gift from you. She's wears them everyday. It was the first gift you ever gave her... "

Sora's eyes sadden.

"Those who die, and those who are left behind are loney. It's the same. You were so caught up in your own sadness that you didn't notice hers..." Ichigo said.

The room grew silent.

Slowly Sora reached for Ichigo's blade, using it to break his mask.

_/Cue your question./_

"You.. why'd? You do it?" Ichigo asked warily as Sora's mask fell to the floor.

Sora smiled.

"I want to pass on while I'm still myself."

"Its all right Ichigo. He's merely being freed from sin. To defeat hollows is to pass them on." Rukia said.

Orihime weakly opened her eyes.

"Sora..." She said as her hollowed brother started to fade. "...have a nice day." (3)

Sora vanished.

(0o0)

(1)Ichigo uses a special speed step that combines both Shindo (hollow speed step) and shunpo (shinagami speed step). He's the only one who can do this thought...

(2) People who aren't used to being in spirit form get tired easily. She fainted from everything that was happening.

(3) I took this line from the manga because it conveyed her feelings perfectly.

**A/n I updated!! Really long...I think I'm going to die!...next chapter.. is Chad so don't forget to update,'kay? READ & REVIEW! I update faster if ya do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers!! You deserve it! Keep reviewing!**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 8- Chad's Trouble**

"Sora..." She said as her hollowed brother started to fade. "...have a nice day."

Sora vanished.

Orihime blinked for a second before turning to Ichigo.

"He's gone..." Ichigo said he was thankful that ordeal was over.

It really was a pain trying to keep everything the same.

"Your wound are better." Ichigo said almost forgetting his lines.

"Yes... but they don't matter I have tons of questions I want to ask you-." She said.

Rukis stuffed her memory replacement device in Orihime's face.

Orihime collapsed to the ground silent.

"Orihime?!" Ichigo said catch her before she fell to the ground.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

I erased tonight from her memory and gave her substitute memories. We can't let anyone know about us...although we can't choose the new memories...their random."

"Random?"

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow." She said waking up Tatsuki and doing the same to her.

(0o0)

The next day Ichigo sweat dropped as he heard Orihime's crazy excuse.

"It really happened! A sumo fighter came into my house and blow a big hole in my wall!"

The other girls looked at her.

"Sure it happened." They said in unison.

No one would believe that excuse. _Ever_.

Tatsuki sweat dropped too.

"Right it happened?" Orihime asked looking at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki nodded, but didn't look very sure herself.

"Random, huh?" Ichigo said making sure.

Rukia came up behind him.

"Uh-huh."

"You used it on my family too right?"

"Yep. It work well."

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and Rukia but didn't say anything, they knew what really happened, and Ichigo knew they did.

(0o0)

Ichigo groaned as he woke up the next morning.

Today was the day.

Chad was going to get that parakeet.

_/Good luck with that Ichigo-nii./_ Rena said while Ichigo dressed.

**/Don't screw up King, I want to have a chance to fight./**

Ichigo and Rena rolled their eyes.

"This all you care about." Ichigo said.

_/Typical Kuroji./_

"ICHI-NII breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled in her usual routine.

Ichigo rushed down stairs to eat.

Rukia waited to Ichigo was out of the room before she came out of the closet.

Something was diffinitly amiss with the fifteen old teen who became a soul reaper.

For starters,when he broke her kidou those lines on his face...what could they mean? Or the way he handed that hollow after she had given him her powers was just strange. It seemed as though he had done it before... it was just strange to her for some reason.

She felt as if there was more to the person called Ichigo Kurosaki then he was letting on.

Like the fact that his zanpaktou didn't look anything like the numerous ones she had seen though out her days at the academy. In fact, it seemed to be in shikai already...

Rukia shook her head.

That's impossible it couldn't be unless...unless he was-.(1)

"Rukia I brought your breakfast." Ichigo said knocking on Rukia's closet.

Rukia pushed her thoughts aside.

Now was not the time.

Ichigo didn't know what Rukia was thinking...it seemed like Lady Luck was smiling down at him.

(0o0)

At school the lessons were pretty much the same, but the only difference was that Ichigo gave up paying attention mid-way though due to his other parts.

**/This sucks Aibou, and its freakening boring./**

_/You know I'm starting to think being bored is your normal state of mind./ Rena said. /But I'll have to agree with 'it' school's unless when you have me./_

'Why's that?' Ichigo asked.

He couldn't remember Rena offering to help him with his homework,but then again he didn't get her until after Karakura was destroyed...

_/Icih-nii that lady's asking you a question./_

Ichigo looked up at his teacher.

"Kurosaki-kun kindly answer the problem on the bored." She said.

Ichigo berated himself for not being on guard, and went up to the bored to answer the question.

'How the hell am I suppose to answer that?'

_/I'll do it!/_Rena said taking control of Ichigo's body momentary.

**/Hey, why's the brat get control?!/**

'Because I can trust her not to destroy the world.' Ichigo said.

Kuroji glared.

_/Done./_She mentally said, giving Ichigo reign of his body back.

Ichigo stepped back to look at Rena's work.

"Correct, Kurosaki-kun." The teacher said looking over Ichigo's work.(2)

Ichigo back down.

"Thanks." He whispered.

He didn't have to say it any louder, he knew Rena would hear him.

_/Your Welcome, your very welcome./_ She said.

Ichigo could feel her happiness, at his thanks.

The bell rang for lunch.

(0o0)

Ichigo went back to alert the second he arrived on the school's roof.

Rukia followed him, and together they found seats to eat.

Ichigo was starting on his sandwich when Rukia asked the question.

"Hey, Ichigo how do I drink this?" She asked.

Back in the original time line Rukia decided to share some of the wonders of the living world with Soul Society, and started delivering goods to them. It was to Ichigo's very back luck that he often visited Soul Society(Rukia only delivered goods, but didn't tell anyone how to open them), and got swarmed with curious soul reapers wanting to know how to use these 'iems'.

Ichigo winced remembering the one incident were Byakuya asked him (he called him all the way to his mansion to ask him) how to open the juice box Rukia gave him.(3)

That moment would forever be awkward in his mind.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried his best not to sweat drop.

"Just poke the straw in it."

"Straw?"

"The tube on the side of the box."

"Hey?!" A third voice called.

It was Mizuiro.

"You two are here together? You must in love." He said watching Ichigo and Rukia with curious eyes.

Ichigo pushed away the urge glare at his friend.

"Does this look like love?"

Muzuiro smiled, and started eating his own lunch.

"No...but people are still going to talk."

"Like I care."

"ICHIGO!" An annoying voice yelled running to the person.

Ichigo just calmly put down his food , and raised a fist.

Keigo ran straight into it.

"My friend..." He said falling to the ground.

Though it didn't matter as two second later he was sitting next to Mizuiro eating lunch.

"Where's Chad?" He asked barliy noticing the absence of their giant friend.

"Haven't seen him." Ichigo answered glancing at the roof door.

Any second now said friend would appear.

"I didn't see him today." Mizuiro replied.

"Weird, wonder were he is?" Keigo asked. "WHAT?! Is that the beautiful new girl I see?!"

"Yeah, Ichigo picked her up, and brought her here. Careful though she's Ichigo's."

Ichigo who was drinking his milk, nearly spat it out at the comment.

"What? Shut up." He said trying to stop any rumors before they got stated.

Unfortunately, Keigo ignored him.

"Ichigo good job." Keigo congratulate.

Ichigo rubbed his head,in an attempt to stop himself from killing Keigo.

"Hello..." Chad said appearing finally.

"Hi Chad." Muzuiro, and Keigo said.

Ichigo looked at Chad's wounds.

He had a bandage around his right hand and head, and he was carrying the parakeet.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"I ran into a motorcycle...the guy driving it was hurt worse then me...I carried him to the hospital. Yesterday an I-beam fell on my back."

"Be more careful!" Ichigo warned.

"So that's why you were late." Keigo said before starting to talk to the parakeet.

Ichigo ignored them going back to his lunch.

'Good, everything was the same.' He thought.

He didn't know how wrong he was...

(0o0)

Captain's Ukitake, and Hitsugaya stepped out into the living world,scanning.

Right away they sensed a huge reiatsu.

(0o0)

(1)NO Rukia does not think Ichigo's a time traveler she thinking he's something else, just to clear that up...

(2)Even though Rena is a zanpaktou spirit, she's been around long enough to pick up a few things.

(3)Poor Ichigo, though very funny, that situation must of been all levels of weird.

**A/n Finally the soul society captain's have arrived! How is Ichigo going to deal with them, while keeping the time line on track? Keep reading to find out!And on another note ****I updated!! Really long...sorry about the wait but this week is the last week of school so please be patient...next chapter.. READ & REVIEW! I update faster if ya do. **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**PLEASE READ! Someone asked _why_** **Hitsugaya, and Ukitake were in the living world, and the answer is in chapter 6.**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 9- Chad's Trouble Part.2**

_Last Time_

Captain's Ukitake, and Hitsugaya stepped out into the living world,scanning.

Right away they sensed a huge reiatsu.

(0o0)

Keigo continued to talk to the parakeet.

"Where'd you get the parakeet Chad?" Ichigo asked sweat dropping as he heard Keigo making horrible jokes in an attempt to make the poor bird laugh.

"Yesterday... some friends gave him to me..."

Keigo heard this and decided to add in his own two yen.

"Don't be lazy Chad! Tell us everything!" He complained pointing at Chad like he though Chad was hiding some deep dark secret.

"That's all..."

"No way!" Keigo complained.

Ichigo watched his two friends talk, and stood up to lean up against the pole.

They he felt it.(1)

The spirit energy of two very familiar captains.

It was Ukitake, and Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mentally cursed.

Did he mess up the time line already?

**/You're doom, Aibou./**Kuroji said happily**. /Now let me out!/**

_/You seem to be forgetting that if he dies so do you/_ Rena said yawning._/ And I think Ichigo will argee with me when I say 'NO!', and don't listen to him Ichi-nii its just a accident that their here./_

'Hopefully.'

Unknown to Ichigo his worry was showing on his face.

"Don't worry," Rukia said thinking he was worried about the parakeet. It took Ichigo a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "The only thing in the that bird is a lonely soul. Still its better if we Konso it tonight."

Ichigo groaned.

"Great another night without sleep..."

Rukia shot a slight glare at Ichigo.

"Shut up." She snapped.

'He was worried for his friends the moment he sensed the spirit in the parakeet... He's slowly beginning to understand what it is to be a soukl reaper...' She thought having no clue about the captain's presence.

Rukia smiled.

'Maybe he was just imagining things earlier...'

(0o0)

Ichigo mentally cursed Kuroji again.

The stupid hollow was beginning to get on his nerves yet again.

'Shut up Kuroji.' Ichigo mentally growled for the eighth time.

It seemed like the hollow finally obeyed, and got silent.

_/Finally, I swear I was one inch from ringing his neck myself. He an annoying parasite./_

'I agree.' Ichigo said replacing his sword, and getting back into his body.

He needed to be back home, before Chad showed up.

"Where you going Ichigo?" Rukia yelled seeing him run away.

"Home!" He yelled back.

Rukia didn't know what to say to that...

(0o0)

Ichigo arrived home just in time, as Yuzu and the rest of his rag-tag family were bring in his giant of a friend.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Guy got runned over at the intersection." Yuzu said trying her best to pull Chad up.

Ichigo helped her put him in a nearby hospital bed.

Chad was barely conscious.

"Straw-b-erry?" He said slurring.

He knocked out, while still carrying the parakeet.

Ichigo watched the scene before him emotionlessly.

Maybe there was still hope for the time line...

(0o0)

(1) Because of a number of things, Ichigo can feel other people's reiatsu even if there clocking it.

**A/n S****orry about the short chapter but I'm trying to put up something for each of my stories but this week is the last week of school so please be patient...next chapter the captain's go searching... READ & REVIEW! I update faster if ya do. **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 10- Chad's Trouble Part.3**

_Last Time_

"Straw-b-erry?" Chad said slurring.

He knocked out, while still carrying the parakeet.

Ichigo watched the scene before him emotionlessly.

Maybe there was still hope for the time line...

(0o0)

Ichigo watched as his father finished bandaging Chad's wound before finally making his way to his room.

_/There is hope Ichi-nii/_Rena told Ichigo_. /Forget what Kuroji says, you need to be strong if you want to change the future. We can't afford the luxury of being weak. Though right now we really need to find out what those captain's are doing here./_

' I'll find out after we deal with Chad. Right now I have to go talk to Rukia.'

/Good luck then you'll need it with your poor acting skills./

'Hey!'

Rena's laughter sounded in Ichigo's mind as he open the door to his room, and came face to face with Rukia who was sitting on his bed.

"How is he?" Rukia asked.

"He's going to be okay, just needs to rest." Ichigo told her.

"His wound...it reeks of hollow, but I sense nothing from the bird."

Ichigo looked down at the floor.

Chad was leaving, just as he did in the other time line.

(0o0)

"Morning Ichigo!" Yuzu said as Ichigo sat himself down at the table.

"Morning Yuzu." Ichigo replied back. "Where's Karin?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well. I'm worried she's coming down with a stomach virus."

Ichigo raised one eye brow.

"Karin sick? That's rare."

SLAM!

Isshin Kurosaki, barged into the room.

"Chad's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled as surprised as he could.

_/That's your cue Ichi-nii, let's go!/_

Ichigo picked a silce of toast, and ran out of the house.

'Way ahead of you Rena.' Ichigo thought.

(0o0)

Karin clutched her hand tightly, willing herself not to throw up.

She was in her bed laying down going though al that she saw.

Those bird's memories were horrible but compared to these starting strange ones, they seemed so real, and they sent a sense of sadness though her.

_MEMORY_

_A person who looked strikingly like Ichigo though an older version stood looking down at a bloody field of bodies._

_The person didn't move and merely stood looking down._

_It was a site that should of only been possible in hell, but instead it was real._

_The Ichigo copy slumped down to his knees, and slammed his fists into the ground._

_"I screwed up." He whispered shaking, his head was bent forward at an angle that his eyes were shadowed._

_Though Karin knew deep down this person was crying for the people he couldn't save..._

_ANOTHER MEMORY_

_The same Ichigo person from before, along with three guys, and one girl charged a building._

_Of the three guys the only one Karin recognized was the giant, though the one with red hair, and glasses give her a sense of Deji vu._

_The girl thought had black straight hair that was curled at her neck, and she wore a loose black kimono..._

_ANOTHER MEMORY_

_A lone orange hair person stood looking at some grave stones._

_The words coming from his mouth were hard to decipher and only a few were caught._

_"Sorry...I...never...fail..."_

_One small tear fall down this stranger face, as the sky above turned dark before suddenly rain._

_It was impossible to tell if he cried some more, because of the rain taking away his tears._

_END OF MEMORIES_

But Karin couldn't understand why these memories had such an impact on her.

What did these memories mean?

Karin shook her head, mentally shaking herself of these thoughts.

Those memories didn't matter, right now she need to see Ichigo. She needed to tell him what she saw.

He was the only one who could help him.

Karin struggled and got off her bed.

She may have been able to sense why a ghost was upset, but she wasn't able to help them pass on...not like Ichigo-nii was...

(0o0)

Chad hid himself and the parakeet under a sheet while hiding in a warehouse.

Hopefully it would keep them hidden...

SLAM! CRASH!

Several I-beams fell from their posts and were heading to the ground...right where Chad and the parakeet were!

(0o0)

Ichigo didn't even curse, as his search for a Chad at school came up empty. It was simply routine.

He was now navigating a couple of streets behind his house, when Rukia showed up.

"Ichigo!" She yelled trying to get his attention.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled back stopping his running and turning to met her. "You got any info, from the soul society?" He asked trying to keep his act straight.

"No." She said. "I haven't gotten anything from them, and I'm not sensing anything either. The reason we can't find the hollow is because when hollows aren't chasing soul they hide themselves in the space between Soul Society and the living world. Only when a hollow has stepped into the living can the Soul Society, and/or a soul reaper sense a hollow." She explained. She took out her drawing book making Ichigo groan.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

"I could've understood better if I didn't have to look at your sad drawings." Ichigo said.

Rukia smacked with her book.

"I get it." Ichigo said rubbing his head. "So for some reason a hollow's going after Chad because of the soul within the parakeet. But there's got to be some way to get to them before the hollow does. Got to think. How can we find the hollow?"

Ichigo inwardly smiled.

He really didn't have to think but pretend anyway. He waited about two second before coming up with the same answer he did before.

"Chad's bird! We can use it to find them." Ichigo said.

"That's impossible there's no way-." She started she stopped as she started to sense Ichigo's reiatsu solidify around them and slowly turn into white ribbons.

"Hey, Ichigo what's this sensation I'm feeling?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo ignored her and continued.

'He's trying to feel the soul of the bird...to hone in on it from so far away... Wait he's done it!' Rukia thought.

She watched as Ichigo pulled on one of the identical ribbon, before a smile broke out on his face.

"Got it." He exclaimed happily running in a direction.

Rukia watched go.

'Ichigo did it? But only a high level soul reaper should be able to see the reiraku(1). Is Ichigo really developing so fast?' Rukia sighed, and cleared her head following after Ichigo.

Now was not the time to be thinking about this. Right now they need to save Chad, and the soul in that parakeet.

(0o0)

Chad dodged the I-beams, while clutching the parakeet's cage.

He ran like hell out of the warehouse, and straight into Ichigo and Rukia.

"Crid," Chad whispered and ran in the opposite direction.

He couldn't let anyone get caught up in his mess.

"Wait Chad!" Ichigo called.

Chad didn't listen and continue running away from them.

"Ichigo..." A soft voice said behind Rukia, and Ichigo.

Both turned to the voice. It was none other then Karin.

"Karin? What the heck are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "You should be in bed."

Karin slumped to the floor.

"Get her home." Rukia said.

"But-." Ichigo said starting to argue.

"No 'buts' bet her home quickly, and then help me get rid of the hollow." Rukia said in a commanding tone.

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine," He told her. "Don't be reckless."

"I'm a seasoned soul reaper, we aren't reckless." She said before running after Chad.

Ichigo took one last look at her before picking up Karin, and sprinting to their home.

'It going to be a long day.'

_/You think?/_

'I don't think, I know.'

_/Somehow, I have that feeling too.../_

(0o0)

**Kuroi Amaya**- Thank you so much for your review and your nice words. Yes, I feel sorry for Rena too.

**Twan**-Thanks 4 your reivew, and in chapter 6 they were sent by sou-taichou Yamamoto to find the cause of some vaizard reading they got from Karakura.Sorry but they aren't chap. 10, though they WILL show up in chap.11.

**The Dawning Moon**-Okay, I'll try to add more information...and yes, Chad called Ichigo strawberry, in the manga Ichigo let Chad call him strawberry.

**Dark Thorned Rose**- Thanks 4 your review... as always!

(1) Stands for spirit ribbons, they represent spirits they are shinigami, or regular spirits.

**A/N: LOOOONG chapter, only one more chapter in chad's trouble, and then we move on to Kon thought he's only gong to be a one or two chapters... **

**READ & REVIEW! i UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 11- Chad's Trouble Part.4**

_Last Time_

'It going to be a long day.'

_/You think?/_

'I don't think, I know.'

_/Somehow, I have that feeling too.../_

"Ichigo...please help him." Karin begged . She had woken up in Ichigo's arms. " Help him! Please... He saw his mother get murdered." Karin fainted.

Ichigo eyes wide.

Even thought it was the second time he had her say that, it still brought the pain and angry. No one should go though that.

_/Get her back home Ichi-nii, so we can kick that guy's ass./ _Rena declared.

Ichigo couldn't agree more.

(0o0)

Rukia followed closely behind Chad.

'Dammit.' She thought. 'I can't catch them. It because of this stupid gigai. Darn thing can't even fly. When I get back to Soul Society I'll going to give those R & D guys a piece of my mind.'

"MMM! You smell good." A voice said behind Rukia.

Rukia turned.

It was none other then the hollow they were searching for.

"You smell...like lunch. Your soul is mine." It said.

'Shoot! I was so intent on pursuit that I forgot to watch my back. NO!'

SMACK!

Rukia landed harshly on the floor.

(0o0)

Ichigo run from his house after leaving his sister.

She would be fine, but right now he needed to find Chad,and Rukia.

_/ They're two blocks away, take a left!/_ Rena guided.

Ichigo could tell she also wanted a piece of the jeck.

"Got it." Ichigo said. 'Hold on.'

(0o0)

Rukia huffed, and got up from the ground, staring at the hollow, and readying for another attack.

"You can see me? What are you...little girl?"

Rukia answered with her foot, as she slammed a kick into the hollows mask, while as the same time grabbing on and to it and chanting a Kidou.

"Ruler...the mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe fly, that which names all! Truth and temperance. Binding spell 33!Sokasui-Fire Clash!"

DOOM!

A cloud of smoke surrounded the hollow's head, almost appearing as if she destroyed it.

'Yes, I got my powers back.' Rukia mentally cheered. 'Finally...'

The smoke cleared and...the hollow was unhurt!

"So your a soul reaper." It said happily. He swing a punch, Rukia narrowly dodged.

'No...he's not hurt?!' Rukia thought. ' I can do the spell but it has no effect.'

"A weak little soul reaper...heh. You smell delicious...this brings back memories. I've eaten two soul reapers before you. They were delicious.

Rukia connected the dots.

"The boy in the parakeet, why do you chase he so relentlessly?" She asked.

It wasn't like hollows to chase after one soul for so long.

"Maybe I'll tell you, if I get a bit." He smiled.

"Scum." Rukia hissed.

She started running again.

She couldn't afford to lose, not here, and not now.

'Ichigo where are you?'

(0o0)

Chad stopped in his tracked.

Something felt wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.

Was it from that monster that was chasing them?

"The lady who was chasing us...the monster's attacking her." The parakeet said.

Chad eyes widen.

Crid.

Chad put the parakeet's cage on the wall, and started to run back.

He messed up.

"No! Don't go, you're get hurt!" The parakeet yelled.

Chad ignored him, and consecrated on finding the new girl.

(0o0)

Rukia winced as she was slammed into one of the nearby walls.

"Paitheic, and you call yourself a soul reaper. Ditch the suit and fight me for real.."

BAM!

The hand holding Rukia was smacked away.

It was Chad.

"Yeah...got him. I..think." He said holding up his fist.

'What?' Rukia looked at Ichigo's friend. 'He punched a hollow? Can he see it?'

Chad starting punching air.

Rukia sweat dropped.

'Nope, he can't see it.'

"That human scared me for a second there..."

The hollow stretched its wings and took flight.

"Stupid human! Now how are you going to attack me! HA HA HA!"

Rukia eyes widen.

"Move now!" She yelled.

The hollow flew down to attack the two of them.

(0o0)

"Crap." Ichigo whispered looking around the cement wall that separated him from the two captains.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Ichigo hissed.

He really needed to get to Rukia, but at the same time.

_/Damn./_ Rena hissed for both of them. _/Just go another way./_

"Can't." Ichigo gritted. "Take too long, and plus their closed."

_/Mmmm..just ignore them, and cloak your spirit energy. Shinigami ignore human most of the time./_ Rena suggested.

Ichigo nodded, and steeled his resolve. He walked in the direction of the captain as calmly as he could.

'Just ignore them. Just Ignore them.' He thought over and over.

Ichigo couldn't afford to mess this up.

_/ Keep going, their ignoring you too, keep looking straight./_ Rena supported.

Time crawled by Ichigo as he very skillfully (probably took some years off his life) walked past the two captains, and waited till he was far enough before he ran again.

It was just like Rena said. Because Ichigo pretended the captains didn't exist and he cloaked his spirit energy perfectly, the captains didn't acknowledge his presence.

_/There!/ _Rena said mentally pointing to where Rukia was.

"Got it." Ichigo said slamming his foot into the head of the hollow.

"I told you not to take resists." Ichigo said glaring at Rukia.

"I didn't take any." Rukia said pushing her hand though Ichigo's body separating him from his body.

Ichigo landed expertly on his feet.

"Damn Shinigami." The hollow growled. "I really screwed up. When you two separated I should have gone after the boy."

Shrieker picked up two of his minions and throw them at Ichigo.

"HA HA HA DIE SOUL REAPER."

Ichigo didn't even bat an eyelash and dodged the incoming creatures before punching his hand into the hollow's mouth and grabbing his tongue.

"You talk too much." Ichigo said pulling his hand back, and cutting the tongue off.

/Don't forget your lines!/ Rena told him.

Ichigo mentally nodded.

"Did you kill the mother of that boy?" Ichigo asked placing his soul slayer at the hollow's throat.

The hollow smirked.

"Yes, I killed..." Ichigo toned out the hollow after it started.

/Seriously, what is with hollows and monologuing?/ Rena asked.

She too was getting dead tired of listen to people say the same things over and over again.

'The arrancar and vaizards did the same. Maybe its just insane people." Ichigo suggested.

That would make sense, seeing as Ichigo himself didn't monologue.

/Just destroy the weakling already./ Kuroji said.

It was good timing too, as the hollow had just stop speaking.

"You can go to hell." Ichigo hissed, cutting off the hollow's leg. "You feel that fear? Take with you and vanish!"

Zangetsu slammed into the hollow's mask, and the gate of Hell appeared.

A huge hand bearing a sword cut into the hollow and dragging it in.

It was over finally.

(0o0)

About thirty minutes later Ichigo Konsoed the parakeet, and at the same time set the wheels of time moving.

(0o0)

**A/N: Sorry about not including the konsoing, but I needed to cut the chapter, and plus I still have to type two more stories before I'm done. Sorry, it seems rushed but I put up another chapter as soon as I can.**

**READ & REVIEW I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 12- Next up...Kon!**

_**Last Time**_

_**About thirty minutes later Ichigo Konsoed the parakeet, and at the same time set the wheels of time moving.**_

**_(0o0)_**

-Nighttime-

Rukia sits on the top on an abandoned building thinking... and wondering.

'It happened again,' Rukia thought frowning. 'For just a second I could of sworn Ichigo's reiatsu vanished...but that's impossible. He has learned how.

So then how?

Rukia put her hand to her head.

Something was going with Ichigo. But what?

She put her hand down on her lap, noticing that as she did that her hand was shaking.

"Crud." She whispered to herself. She sighed.

"Time to go shopping."

(0o0)

The next morning Ichigo lordly knocked on his closet door.

"Rukia!" He half yelled half whispered.

No answer.

Ichigo knew she wouldn't be there anyway.

_/Hurry and eat Ichigo-nii Kuroji starting to drool(1)./_ Rena said sweat dropping.

**/Shut up woman./**Kuroji growled.

_/What did you say-!/_ Rena started.

Ichigo toned them both out. It was too early in the morning for them to be starting with this crap.

_/I agree./_Zangetsu seconded.

Ichigo let a faint smile show on his face as he headed down to breakfast.

'Time to deal with idiot number one.' Ichigo thought.

No doubt his father would start saying perverted things about him.

Though somehow...he didn't feel too bothered by it...

(0o0)

Rukia meanwhile had arrived to the early batter of the Urahara Shoten.

"Shut up, I'm older then you!" Jinta said swatting Ururu with his broom.

Ururu tried to protect her head. "But I'm three years older." She said back.

"I meant level. I'm your superior." He made up, even thought he was technically lower then Ururu.

Rukia grabbed Jinta's broom.

"Can't behave...shorty?" Rukia asked.

Jinta glared at her but welcomed her into the shop anyway.

A customer is a customer.

(0o0)

Ukitake had long went off to find them a place to stay (he hadn't been feeling well), while Hitsugaya continued his search of Karakura for the mysterious reiatsu, that continuous kept evading him.

A vein popped on Toshiro's head.

Heck, at this point he couldn't even tell if the reiatsu was hollow or human. When the spirit energy could be sensed Hitsugaya couldn't get to it even with shunpo. But was most strange was the fact he could sense very small traces of hollow in the reiatsu. Though not nearly enough to be the same vaizard that soul society detected,it was the only led they had.

Then about eight o'clock the energy vanished again, Toshiro rubbed his forehead.

This search appeared useless. Even if he did catch this strange being, what would he do with it? Putting the hollow traces aside the main focus of the reiatsu _was _human. He couldn't just hand a person,a human over to the twelfth division. They'd have a field day with it.

Toshiro sighed.

His only option at this point was to do further surveillance and try to actually find this person, and maybe solve what it was, because it wasn't a vaizard(1).

"Another mystery..." He said as he jumped in the general direction of where he would be sleeping.

The scary thought was that it almost seemed the reiatsu was avoiding him...

Toshiro mentally shook his head.

He shouldn't assume anything.

Perhaps he'd figure out this mystery yet...

(0o0)

Ichigo had arrived at school as usual, but what wasn't usual was that every time the door to the classroom opened, he jumped.

He knew Rukia went to Urahara Shoten, but unfortunately he couldn't seem to remember when exactly she showed up. All he could remember was that she made her appearance during break.

**/ Patheic, the great defeat of Aizen, and victor over the espadas, is scared of a shitty door. Pansy./**Kuroji said scoffing. **/I can't believe I'm stuck with such a weak-assed Aibou./**

_/Funny I was thinking the same thing about you./_ Rena told him. _/Remember the time you took control and lost to Kenpachi?/_

**/Bitch./**

_/Stop it you two./_Zangetsu said calming them before they really got started.

'Thank you Zangetsu.' Ichigo thanked.

_/R'kia's in the school.(2)/_Rena said to Ichigo. _/Time to play your part./_

_'I'll try.'_

Ichigo took a deep breath, and waited.

Sure enough it came two minutes later.

"Ichigo!" Another voice called.

"Hey, its Rukia." Keigo said blushing madly. "Ah, a beautiful girl has entered our presence."

Rukia smiled at him,silently thanking him for his comment.

"Oh, Ichigo...may I borrow you for a second?" She asked.

It took all of Ichigo effort not to start laughing at her very bad understanding of living world fancies. Though it wasn't so horrible now (it got worst later), it remind him of the time she asked him to show her how to paint. The end result...she was covered from head to toe with rainbow colors.

Ichigo shook himself mentally. He really needed to stop reminiscing.

Time to play his part.

"Why? Anything you need to say,can be said right here." He told her.

It was quite possible the right (and wrong) thing to say to her,as fast as lighting she smacked him hard knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, dear. Did Ichigo faint? I better get him to the nurse's office." She told the surrounding area picking up Ichigo and dragging him out of the classroom.

"Did she just hit him?" Mizuiro asked,trying to confirm was he saw with his own eyes.

"Huh? I didn't see anything." Keigo said still in a daze about Rukia's presence.

Mizuiro sighed.

Keigo was useless.

(0o0)

Outside, Rukia waited for Ichigo to get himself off the ground before throwing an object with a duck face at him.

"Here." She said offhandedly.

Ichigo looked at it for a second before asked the very dumb question, he already knew.

"What's this suppose to be?"

"Gikokon(3), substitute soul pills tablets that force the soul from the flesh. Shallow one, and a proxy soul will enter the body while the really soul roams free. Like with our last hollow there will be time when you need to turn into a soul reaper, and I'm not around, these will transform you into a soul reaper." She said explain yet another Ichigo knew.

Ichigo just toned her out for the most part, and focus on the fact it had soul candy pasted on the container.

"Why's it got soul candy on it?" He asked somewhat curious. (He didn't pay attention the first time she explained it in the previous time line).

"Oh, that's because the Soul Society Woman League complained, they didn't like Gikokon, they said it didn't sound cute, so they changed it."

"All right...but why's the top a duck?"

"Shut up! I didn't even order that one. I wanted Chappy the rabbit!" She defend.

Ichigo gave her a weird look.

"So you wanted a rabbit..." Ichigo said in a exasperating voice.

No matter how many time Ichigo heard Rukia go on about her love for rabbits, he still couldn't believe it.

"What'd you say?!" Rukia demanded. Her face was very red. "How dare you make fun of me you idiot!" She slammed her foot into Ichigo head.

"Its not that." Ichigo tried (and failed) miseribly to defend his actions. "I...I just didn't understand why you wanted the rabbit was all."

Rukia ignored him, still jamming her foot into Ichigo's orange hair even more.

"Go head, try one then you'll understand what I mean." She ordered.

Ichigo warily complied and pressed on the duck's head,shallowing the pill.

Almost instantly Ichigo was seperated from his body.

"What the-? I'm a shinigami?" He said in his best confused voice.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be so shocked, now then inside your body a substitute soul dwells." She pointed at Ichigo's body.

In a very slow mode way, Kon moved, and stood presenting himself to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hello, good afternoon," He started. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to make a face at the very lame greeting Kon said that didn't even sound like Ichigo himself.

Kon continued. "Early to bed and early to raise that's my motto."

"Early to bed and early to raise...what the hell?!" Ichigo said in disbelieving voice.

"Amazing isn't it?" Rukia said proud of Kon.

Ichigo turned to her. "Amazing my ass, he couldn't pretend to be me to save his life." Ichigo pointed at Kon.

Rukia glared at him, but stopped when her soul phone started to beep. She took it out and looked at the address.

"Perfect timing, we just got a mission, right now we'll leave him here." She said grabbing Ichigo by the cuff of his shihakusho and dragging him away.

"GO TO MY NEXT CLASS!" Ichigo yelled at Kon.

Kon waved at them, and turned to walk into the school.

(0o0)

Urahara was checking though boxes in the back of his shop when he noticed an opened box.

"Wait a second..." He said. He read the side. "Oh, man."

(0o0)

Hitsugaya warily jumped out of his bed ,and headed towards the exit as soon as he felt the strange reiatsu one more.

'Time to end this game of cat and mouse.' He thought shunpoing in the general direction of the reiatsu.

(0o0)

Ichigo tentatively slashed though the pathetic excuse of a hollow he was up against.

**/What a weak assed dip shit./**Kuroji commented.

Ichigo couldn't agree more.

'Time to return to school.' Ichigo though frowning he could already imagine the mess that Kon was making.

"Hurry up Ichigo," Rukia called once again dragging him to their destination. "I don't want to miss fifth period."

Ichigo groaned in return.

It occurred to Ichigo that trouble seemed to be following right behind him with all the crap he was in.

_/I would agree./_ Rena seconded.

**/You never disagree,brat./**

Rena growled at Kuroji.

_/Jerk./_

**/Oh you hurt my feelings/**Kuroji said in a slippy voice.

Rena gave him a disbelieving look.

_/Kuroji we've over this you don't have feelings...you're a hollow./_

**/I hate you and Aibou. That's a feeling isn't it?/** He said in a supior voice.

_/Grrr./_

Zangetsu wisely cut off the connection between them and Ichigo as they neared the school.

CLANG! BANG! CRASH!

The sounds coming from Ichigo's classroom didn't bode well for the pair.

Ichigo hastily pushing away the urge to straggle Kon, as he entered was was his homeroom.

All the desks were slammed against the wall, and Tatsuki was glaring at Kon. Apparently things were bad enough that Chad along with Ichigo's other friends wee staring at his body with something close to surprised.

Ichigo mentally groaned.

'He was so screwed.' He thought as he entered a fight with his very annoying mod soul friend.

(0o0)

In the deep depth of the hollow world a call was going out to all the Vasto Lordes...

(0o0)

Hitsugaya cursed quietly as he encountered a nest of Menos' near the edge of Karakura. At this rate he wouldn't get to catch the mysterious person.

Damned hollows.

(0o0)

Hitsugaya wasn't the only one cursing as Ichigo's body..um..Kon jumped out of the window and escaped right in front of Ichigo's eyes.

He really hated pretending to be weak, as it really irritated him, but he let it happen anyways.

"What the hell was he think?!" Ichigo yelled jumping out the same window Kon did, Rukia trailed along behind him, later they would deal with the spectators but for now they had to catch Kon. est they lose his body, and mess up everything.

(0o0)

MadamCalculator- I made you speechless? Awesome..at least I hope its in a good way. Thanks 4 the review.

beta657- of course I'll make more! Thanks 4 the review.

Kuroi Amaya- of course Ichigo didn't because he's awesome like that. Thanks 4 the review.

Eternity Crystal-WOAH! Thanks 4 the huge review, and yes Shieker does talk weird like after his tongues cut out, but I really didn't want the readers to get confused so I left his talk normal. Hey, if you think something doesn't make sense e-mail me or put in a review and I'll try to answer it for you. Its cool. I love when readers ask questions.

Haruka-Hime- thanks 4 reviewing, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

(1) This comment is open for the readers,try to figure out if Toshiro correct...or he's wrong.

(2) Rena gives nicknames to everyone...

**A/n: ****Like the longness?SORRY i DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG! hOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! Here's a question I need answered by the readers ...**

**SHOULD I INCLUDE THE SENNA AND BOUNTOU SERIES IN THIS? -VOTE!-**

**A) YES**

**B)NO**

**C) ONLY SENNA**

**D) ONLY THE BOUTOU**

**VOTE! EITHER IN A REVIEW OR AN E-MAIL! VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fighting the Past**

**By Amethyst ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

_/Hiya./ Rena and Zangetsu talking._

**/Yo./ Kuroji talking**

**Chapter 13-The decision of Kon!**

_Last Time_

_Hitsugaya wasn't the only one cursing as Ichigo's body..um..Kon jumped out of the window and escaped right in front of Ichigo's eyes._

_He really hated pretending to be weak, as it really irritated him, but he let it happen anyways._

_"What the hell was he think?!" Ichigo yelled jumping out the same window Kon did, Rukia trailed along behind him, later they would deal with the spectators but for now they had to catch Kon. est they lose his body, and mess up everything._

(0o0)

Orihime looked at the window Kon jumped out of with a curious look on her face.

"Are you okay Orihime? Just pretend nothing happened." Chizuro said (1).

Orihime shook her head.

"That wasn't Ichigo." She said looking out the window.

"WHAT?!" Tatsuki and Chizuro said looking at Orihime like she was talking in another language.

"That was someone else." She said.

(0o0)

"Oh dammit!" Ichigo yelled running into the nearest building.

Ichigo and Rukia had both been following Kon went he finally disappeared.

"I lost sight of him...me. Whoever." Ichigo said sighing. Even the second time around talking about himself was still confusing.

You've lost yourself." Rukia said making a small joke about the current situation. She thought was a little funny that Ichigo was confusing himself.

Ichigo glared at her.

"This isn't the time for jokes." He said pointing at her.

Rena laughed in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo ignored her.

"I'd gotta be...I mean HE's gotta be around him somewhere." Ichigo told her correcting himself. "We have to catch him."

'This is very confusing.' Ichigo thought.

_/Very. Though on the other hand its very funny./_Rena said cheerfully.

Ichigo mentally groaned.

"Dammit you saw the mess he made in the classroom didn't you? And he k-kissed my classmates." Ichigo said turning red. Even going though his life again some of the same things still surprised him.

"And?" Rukia said like it was no big deal. "A kiss is a form of greeting. It was nothing serious. Besides from some of the books I've read there are worst things that can happen to a girl."

Ichigo gave her a disbelieving look.

" Are you insane kissing someone else is a BIG deal. What kind of books are you reading?" He asked. He rubbed his head.

People from Soul Society were strange.

Ichigo looked at the floor.

"You called him a mod-soul...what is that?"

Rukia sighed.

" About one hundred years ago a project called Spearhead was brought up in Soul Society. The idea of it was to create artificial souls that could be put into a dead body to fight against hollows. In other to do that thought they increased one aspect of the mod souls. Abilities like super strenght, speed were implanted into them making them fighting souls. Unfortunately this plan was meet with much resistance, and the project was ordered to be scrapped. Supposedly all the mod souls were destroyed...that what I though until today." Rukia took out some pages of white paper and started to draw.

"Finished." She held them up showing what looked like rabbits (or something) picking up a rock, and running. "Any questions?"

"Yeah,what the hell is that?" Ichigo asked pointing at Rukia warped drawings.

A vein popped on Rukia's head, and she smack Ichigo with her notebook.

"So Soul Society created beings and didn't take responsibility for its actions, and tried to get rid of them?" Ichigo said, though it was more of a statement then a question.

Rukia looked at the floor.

"I suppose you could put it like that..." She replied looking at Ichigo.

'It seems like everything I talk about Soul Society Ichigo makes me question my very loyalty to them.' Rukia thought stoically. 'Whose actually right?'

She cleared her mind of those thoughts.

Now was not the time for them.

"Come on!" Ichigo yelled bring Rukia out of her thoughts. "He's this way!"

Rukia nodded and followed him.

(0o0)

Hitsugaya groaned once more as he dragged his ragged body home.

Even thought he could sense the strange reiatsu he dared not go near it now.

Besides what was the chance it would attack him,and so Hitsugaya becoming extremely frustrated headed back to his temporary home instead of to the reiatsu.

After all, tomorrow was another day.

(0o0)

Meanwhile, Kon was having the time of his life (?) jumping thought the city as he escaped from the orange haired teenager and his friends.

'Wonder why everyone staring at me?' Kon thought as he brushed the topic off after a few second, and settled instead to explore some of the other strange places of the living world.

(0o0)

Ichigo mentally berated himself.

How the hell could he forget which school Kon fought at?

'I'm an idiot.' He thought.

**/I agree Aibou./** Kuroji said.

Ichigo could just see his hollow smiling at his comment.

'Shut up, Kuroji.' Ichigo thought before very quickly cutting the link between them.

'Somethings would never change.' Ichigio thought letting a little smile on his face.

"There's the mod soul!" Rukia yelled pointing to the top of a nearby building.

(0o0)

Kon perched himself on a wooden fence, and watched as three kids playing a video game.

"Damn it,' one of the kids said. "My guy lost again. Why won't you fight like I tell you to?"

"Just build another stronger guy." Another of the kids said.

"Yeah," The first said in agreement. "Anything that won't listen to its master's commands is useless.

Kon felt himself grow angry with the kids words.

"Hey you deleted him."

"Yeah, he's weak. I'll just create a better fighter."

Kon eyes' narrowed, and he jumped off the fence gaining the attention of the childen.

"Who are you?" They asked.

Kon ignored them, and promptly destroyed their game controllers. People who acted like them were scum.

"Hey, Mod soul!" A loud voice yelled catching the attention.

Kon turned to look at the loud offender.

It was none other Ichigo.

"Gimme back my body!" Ichigo commanded.

Kon didn't listen and send multiple kicks in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo easily dodged the barray of attacks, and turned to face his opponent.

"If I calm down, your attack are easy to dodge." He told Kon.

Kon glared, and jumped up into the air aiming to land a smashing blow to Ichigo's head. He missed, and tried a side swipe which the same effect. Kon was losing.

"Shit." Kon whispered.

He had to leave now or he'd risk getting captured by Soul Society, and being destroyed.

Kon jumped up over the bridge and run again.

Ichigo growled as the object of his entire search run away again.

'Dammit Kon.' Ichigo thought, not finding it the least exciting.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Rukia's phone went off again.

"We've got an order." She said looking at the location.

"What?!" Ichigo said. "At a time like this?"

"A hollow's going to appear." She told him. "Its close."

Icihgo looked in the direction Kon went before sighing. "Where?"

"I don't know." She said. "All I got is a twenty mile radius."

Ichigo glared at her phone.

"That's all?!"

"That's all."

Ichigo mentally cursed making Rena laugh.

/You know you sound funny when you cruse./

'Talk to me later I don't have the time to talk to you.' Ichigo thought going off on a wide goose chase after the hollow that was going to show up in a couple of minutes.

(0o0)

Kon quickly ran away from the Soul reaper and his friends once more.

"Finally..." He sighed happy that he escaped his fate.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Kon jumped a foot into the air.

"A hollow.." He said sensing its location. "It going to attack those kids...Shit."

Not even those brats deserved death.

Kon cursed himself as headed back to the school yard.

(0o0)

"Man, I can't believe we got stuck cleaning the school yard." One of the kids complained. "And what's worst is the teacher took away our Game boys."

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

None of them noticed the hollow above them, and charging to them.

"Dinnner." The Hollow yelled.

"Stuff it!" Kon yelled kicking the hollow in the face making it crash in the ground barely messing the kids talking.

Smoke gathered around them, and cloaking them in dirt.

"What the heck?!" They yelled completely confused as to what was going on.

Kon payed them no attention, and focused on the threat in front of him.

The frown on his face made him seem like Ichigo for that one moment.

The hollow got up from its position on the ground and used one of its arms to try to side swipe Kon. Kon jumped up into the air carefully dodging it before landing on the ground.

Kon them broke into a heavy run using the speed and power to get himself very high up into the air, and try a powerful attack to the holllow's head...it failed.

The hollow used another of its arms slashing Kon's shoulder, and making blood spill to the floor.

The three kids watch Kon freaked at the sight of blood, and cowardly ran inside, and out of harm's way.

Kon landed back on the ground grasping his wounded arm. It hurt like hell.

The hollow growled as its meal ran away and looked at Kon.

"Shit." Kon said jumped onto a nearby roof to hopefully gain some advantage. A smart move as Ichigo was able to pinpoint him and the hollow.

"That's..." Rukia started.

"That IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled running in said person's direction.

Kon was panting heavily as he kept losing more and more blood.

"You lost me my meal boy..." The hollow said in a cool voice. "Now your my dinner!"

She brought an arm down again. Kon dodged and was thrown to the ground with the hollow's second arm.

'Can't dodge..' He thought as the centipede hollow used a third arm to attack him again.

Ichigo slashed down on the arm at that moment saving Kon's butt.

The hollow screamed in pain at the attack.

Ichigo used the moment to wipe the blood off his sword, before looking at Kon.

"Y-You... saved me...why?" Kon asked not understanding what was going on.

Ichigo grabbed Kon by the cuff of his shirt and brought the mod soul closer to exaim the wound.

"Dammit you're hurt." Ichigo hissed angry. "Who the hell's body do you think you're in? If you're going to fight a pansy ass hollow and get all bloodied up, then don't fight."

They looked at the hollow.

"What are you talking about?" Kon questioned.

Ichigo still had him by the shirt.

"I'm fighting because YOU took so damn long to get here." Kon retorted.

"Shut up." Ichigo hissed. "You called yourself a battle soul you're pathetic."

"What'd you say?!" Kon yelled.

Both conveniently forgot the hollow charging at them.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The hollow yelled.

Ichigo and Kon fought back at the same time. Ichigo with his sword, and Kon with his Kick they got rid of the hollow.

The hollow screamed in pain and fell back.

Kon looked at the side of the building,ants.

The hollow was going to fall on ants.

Kon didn't even think as he kicked the hollow up, saving the ants, and falling for a few feet before Ichigo caught him.

"You dumbass! Look at the risk you took!" Ichigo lectured. "Once you break a hollow's mask it disappears. Why did you kick it-?"

"But teacher I saw a high school student." One of the kids from before said.

Ichigo sighed.

He knew the reason,regardless if Kon told him or not.

(0o0)

"Didn't you hate those kids?" Ichigo asked.

Both he and Kon were on the stable ground of the building thought Kon was sitting down looking at the ants travel across the building.

"And?" He said. "If I didn't save them, they'd die. I don't kill anyone."

A short tension stretched out between them.

Then Kon spoke.

"Soon after I was created," He started. "Soul Society ordered the scrapping of all the mod soul they had created. In other words,the day I was born was also the day I was to die. I was afraid in that pill, and feared for my life everyday. One by one my family members died,but I...I was lucky enough to get shipped with a supply of medicines, and leave. I still was afraid thought that one day I'd be found out and be scrapped. I..I continue to think about things, and came to one solution. No one has the right to take away life. No one."

"Well,Well." A voice said from behind Ichigo and Kon.

'Urahara.' Ichigo thought itspecting the shopkeeper to make an appearance any time.

"It seems all that trouble for nothing." Urahara continued,before using his cane and knocking Kon's soul pill out from Ichigo's body.

Urahara collected the soul pill and was tossing it in the air...that is until Rukia snacked it from him.

"There's no need to take him. I'm completely happy with my purcuse." She said.

Urahara sighed.

"You're only giving yourself more trouble." He said looking at her.

"I live for trouble,"She told him before heading over to Ichigo and giving him Kon. "You work outside of Soul Society so you not obligated to follow the rules...Come on Ichigo we're leaving."

" Okay." Ichigo said inwardly happy that Rukia had done that same for Kon a second time.

Ichigo took the soul pill and walked with Rukia.

There was hope for this time.

Now if only he could the avoid the captains.

(0o0)

A couple of miles away Hitaugaya who had been trying to sleep, let out a sneeze.

"Someone's talking about me...probably Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya said going back to sleep.

Tomorrow would probably be a harder day then today.

(0o0)

(1) I really don't know how to spell her name.

**A/n: ****Like the longness? HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR THE READERS! OH THANKS FOR ALL THE VOTES!**

**VOTE SO FAR ARE...**

**Yes,include Senna and Bountou-0**

**No,don't include them-12**

**only include Senna-2**

**only include Bountou-1**

**Keep voting!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Past Not Written**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**/Yo./ **Kuroji speak

_/Hello!/ _Rena and Zangetsu speak

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own Bleach.**

**Chapter 14-Rain is Pain's Source**

"I said don't interfere!" Ichigo said as he charged at Grand Fisher.

"Ichigo don't!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo ran after the hollow, and going into the forest behind the cemetery.

"ICHIGO!"

FLASHBACK

Ichigo yawned as the rain covered his window.

'Today's that day.' He thought looking at his room floor.

_/Yes, it is…/ _Rena said also knowing what 'that day meant.' Today was the day Grand Fisher was going down no doubt about that.

/ **Ready to kick some ass, King? **/ Kuroji asked in his cursing matter.

Rena glared at him (though how Ichigo could tell was beyond him).

_/Way to mess up the scene, jerk./ _Rena hissed.

A smile broke out on Ichigo's face. Those two could always cheer him up.

_/Boys./ _She sighed, and Zangetsu smiled.

People would be people.

"Ichi-nii, hurry up dad's is waiting for you." Yuzu yelled barging into Ichigo's room to see him already dressed, and just grabbing his watch to put on.

"I'll be downstairs in a second." Ichigo told her.

Yuzu nodded, and left.

The door to his closet opened, and the ex-shinigami herself popped out.

"So Ichigo what's with all

'Kuroji's right, time to kick ass.' Ichigo agreed making Rena groan.

(0o0)

Ichigo followed the rest of his family as they started on their morning walk to the cemetery that held their mother.

"It so hot." Yuzu commented feeling very tired just trying to get up the hill. "This hill is also very long."

" It not." Karin told her. "But don't let goat face hear you-."

"IT OKAY YUZU GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! DADDY'S HERE!" He said loudly as he jumped on his hand, and tried to walk…or…handstand up the hill.

All three of the Kurosaki children sweat dropped, and hoped to any higher beings that no one saw the idiocy that was their father.

"LOOK, I CAN WALK ON MY HANDS!" He yelled again.

"Spoke too soon." Karin said walking again, as she attempted to put some space between her weird father and herself. "Ignore him. If you pay attention to people like that, you'll only encourage them."

Unfortunately for the twins Isshin heard them…

"How cruel…" He whispered to himself." BUT I DON'T NEED ATTENTION I'M SELF MOTAVITED! "

He slide passed Yuzu. Yuzu pushed her skirt down in a failed attempt to hide her underwear.

"DADDY SLIDE!" Isshin called. "Polka doted underwear."

Karin cursed.

"Get lost you creep!" She said soccer kicking the old man back down the hill. They watch as Isshin was kicked out of sight.

"Come on ." Karin told Ichigo and Yuzu. "Let's hurry before he comes back."

Ichigo shook his head at the display.

Back in the original time line Ichigo hated the junk his dad pulled off, but now he didn't mind as much. He had truly missed his family, especially the weirdness that happened when they were around.

But one thing for sure, it was hot.

'Another June, so very different from then…' Ichigo though clearly remembering the incident that took their mother's life.

_/Time passes, and everything changes…/ _Rena added also watching everything from Ichigo's eyes.

/**Wow, that actually sounded smart brat. **/ Kuroji said tying to start yet another argument.

_/Whatever./ _Rena said stealing one of Ichigo's lines._ / Have fun beating the crap out of that hollow./_

'Thanks.'

/**What the hel-! **/

_/Don't worry about Kuroji disturbing you, I'll keep him quiet../_

'Right.' Ichigo thought not even tying to figure how Rena was going to keep Kuroji quiet, he cut the mental link between them just in case.

"Hey someone beat us here." Yuzu said breaking Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Ichigo bit back a smile. He already knew who it was.

"You're right." Karin agreed. "Wonder who she is?"

"Maybe she's here to visit mom?" Yuzu suggested.

"She's waving to us." Karin said pointing out the extreme happiness that surrounded Rukia.

Ichigo sighed.

Rukia apparently didn't know what the word 'incognito' meant.

"Do you know her onii-chan?" Yuzu asked facing Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head quickly.

"Nope. Don't know her at all." He denied.

"Mmm…maybe I know her from somewhere. She does kook familiar." Karin said out loud.

Ichigo looked at her, eyes wide.

He was so screwed if they found out who Rukia was so early.

"I-I Remember now. She's a classmate from elementary school. Its been so long I didn't recognize her. Give us a moment to talk alone!" He made up, immediately running up the hill and dragging Rukia away before she could make anymore trouble. "You two go away of me, and visit Mom's grave!"

Yuzu and Karin watched their brother ran away with curious looks.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu called, but Ichigo didn't hear her.

"Heh, so that's it." Karin said.

Yuzu looked at her.

"What's going on? What did you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"It means that Ichi-nii has grown up." Karin said with a smile. "Better give him some space."

Yuzu got a worried look.

"What's that mean Karin-chan?!" She asked thoroughly confused.

Did she miss something?

(0o0)

Ichigo panted as he stopped running. He and Rukia were currently in the forest behind the graveyard.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia.

"Idiot. What if a hollow shows up? How would you transform?" She asked logically.

"That doesn't mean you had to show up like that!" Ichigo replied. " If you're going to follow me, don't let anyone see you. Do it secretly. My family almost recognized you-."

"Sorry. I didn't realize…" She said crossing her arms, all the same she still looked angry.

"Why're you angry?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not angry… I'm confused." She admitted. "You…said she was murdered…."

She left the rest opened. Rukia didn't even have to say who, Ichigo knew who, and at the same time expected it.

"How…did it happen?"

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pocket, and looked at the ground.

_/ Ichi-nii! A captain's here!/ _Rena exclaimed, Ichigo mentally cursed.

He was so warped up with playing his part that he didn't notice Hitsugaya sneak up on him. But wait his reiatsu was hidden so how?

_/ Forget the captain for now, talk to Rukia!/_

'Right.'

"I didn't say that." Ichigo told her.

"Who killed her?"

"I didn't say that either." Ichigo said, he still felt a huge amount of guilt for that day.

Bt his mind wasn't on this conversation. Just how long had Hitsugaya been following him?

(0o0)

Hitsugaya let out a breath as Ukitake was transported back to soul society. He had been too sick for this mission, so the sou-taichou had given Hitsugaya the sole responsibility of completing this mission.

BEEP. BEEP.BEEP.

Hitsugaya nearly jumped as his soul pager went off. He quickly opened the normal appearing cell phone, and looked at the location specified.

That was another thing.

Because the Shinigami for this area was M.I.A. he would have to take over hollow hunting until another Soul Reaper was dispatched, or more like allowed to come to the living world.

Hitsugaya signed, and read the order.

Karakura Cemetery, within forty to fifty minutes, within a twenty yard radius.

Hitsugaya replaced his soul pager, and speed out the door of his temporary house.

This mission…seemed to be so annoying, and that damned mysterious reiatsu wasn't helping. It hadn't been appearing in well over a week.

Oh, well lucky this mission was given a time limit. If he couldn't find any evidence of a vaizard, then he was to return to Soul Society in about two more weeks.

He stealthily landed in some trees, and started to look around and try to sense for any signs of a hollow.

Nothing resembling a hollow reiatsu made itself known, though he did sense some regular reiatsu it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"How…did it happen?" A feminine voice said.

Hitsugaya spotted a girl with black hair and a teenage boy with orange hair were talking.

"I didn't say that." The boy replied, though he was looking at the ground.

"Who killed her?"

"I didn't say that either." The boy replied again.

'Two humans,' Hitsugaya thought. 'But the girl seems familiar somehow.'

'Do I know her?' (1)

(0o0)

"Just forget I said anything." Ichigo said still looking at the ground.

"You told me you could see ghost for as long as you can remember, right?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. Rukia continued.

" Then, tell me one thing. Could the one who killed your mother be a hollow?"

Ichigo froze up, but quickly shook it off.

At the same time, he could tell Hitsugaya froze up as well.

"It is a possibility. Because your spirit energy was high enough that you could spirits for so long .. A hollow could've come after you and killed your mother instead."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo said breaking Rukia's explanation. It hurt for anyone to say what happen to his mother out loud. "That couldn't happen… not everything is about hollows. My mother's death wasn't anyone fault…" He fist-ed his hand in his pocket. "Nothing like that happened, it wasn't any hollow…"

A thick tense silence descended between them, and Ichigo could tell Hitsugaya wasn't going anywhere. Rukia didn't know what to say. What cold she say?

Ichigo moved walking ahead of Rukia.

"Sorry, but your guess was wrong." He said, even if he knew she was right. "What killed my mother wasn't a hollow…it was me."

He ran off, and Rukia turned watching him go.

_/ It raining./ _Rena said offhandedly.

'Sorry.' Ichigo thought sadly.

_/ No don't apologize./ _Rena said. _/I like the rain. Not that I like you being sad its just-./_

'Its not surprising considering your element.'

_/I'm a water zanpaktou, what do you expect?/_

Ichigo smiled.

'Thanks.'

Ichigo ran off to join his family, ignoring Rukia's yells for him to stop.

(0o0)

"What you wanna know about Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

Tatsuki was presently at Orihime's house. It was after school, and Tatsuki had been asked over by Orihime to discuss something.

Though Orihime didn't tell her what at the time, Tatsuki could guess it was about Ichigo as the 'princess' didn't stop looking in the direction of Ichigo's desk all during the school day.

"The first time I saw Ichigo was when we were four, we had both signed up at the same dojo. He was a small happy boy, with bright hair who was being led by a very beautiful mom, and he was smiling this big smile." Tatsuki said looking at the opposite wall.

Orihime continue to nod though out to show she was listening.

"I remember thinking at the time that he looked so weak, and I was proven right at our first fight. All it took was one punch, just one and he was defeated. He started crying. But even if he was crying, as soon as his mother show up, he stop and then start smiling. I didn't like that part of him then. I mean who loses and then starts smiling?" Tatsuki put her head to hide her tears. Even though she hadn't sad anything yet, it still pained her to even think of that time.

Orihime didn't say anything, and instead let Tatsuki take her time recovering herself.

"But he was happy, and so I didn't say anything. And then…when we were nine…it happened... his mom…died."

Orihime eyes widen with shock.

'His mom died?'

Tatsuki continued, she didn't see the look on Orihime face, she didn't have to, She knew this would deeply affect the other girl.

"Yep. We were nine. He was still clinging to her. But she died. The day after he didn't come to school.\, and he didn't come the day after that either. After a week I wondered what he was doing, so I went looking for him. I-I found him at the river bank where his mother died, he was searching. Searching for any signed, for any hope that his mother wasn't dead. But deep down he knew it, he knew that it was true. She was dead. He start walking, and then after a while, he'd sit down, and then he'd stand up and go looking again."

Some tears fell down Orihime face as she listened to this.

"Day after day, from dusk to dawn he'd searching. I couldn't stand watching him…like that. It-it pained me."

Orihime wiped her tears away.

'Poor Ichigo…'

(0o0)

Rukia sat on the end of grass walk, and looked down on the grave site.

"Ichigo…killed his mother?" She asked out loud.

Still she couldn't believe it. She smiled a sad smile, and thought back to what she said earlier.

"I can't believe I said that." She muttered. "I'm such a fool."

She covered her mouth with her hand, feeling sad at her own words.

"RUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA-NEEEEEEE-CHAN!" Kon said coming out of the backpack.

Rukia sighed.

"What is it? I told you not to come out until I called you."

"But nee-san, it's hot in here." Kon said waving his hand, fanning himself. "Cut me some slack. Hey, why don't we go home already?"

"Because if a hollow shows up, and we aren't near him, our response will be late."

Kon pouted.

"Its always hollows with you. If you only think of work, you're going to lose friends." He told her, he didn't know how close he was to describing what made Rukia upset, but he still hit the nail on the head.

Rukia stood up from her seat, making Kon fall out of her bag.

"Sorry, did I make you ma-?"

"Shh." She said listening.

She listened hard to her surrounding, but see couldn't sense anything.

Was she imagining it?

But she was sure she felt something…

"What is it?" Kon asked, not sensing anything.

Rukia walked back into the forest.

She needed to keep an eye on Ichigo.

(0o0)

Hitsugaya cursed as yet another order for a hollow came in. This time across town, for a menos grande.

What was with all these hollows.

(0o0)

Ichigo sighed, as he felt Hitsugaya leave.

_/Luck was with us this time…/ _Rena told him.

'But for how long?' Ichigo asked.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his secret, sooner or later someone was going to start asking question. Heck, for all he knew Urahara knew who he was.

/ **Hollow's coming King. **/ Kuroji said sulking.

Rena had basically threaten him, and Ichigo had said he couldn't fight for away, so he was pissed as hell.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed, and started running. "Karin! Yuzu!"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled. "Hollow!"

"Where?"

"Ten yards."

(0o0)

Karin shivered, and looked around. She didn't like the horrible feeling she was getting all of a sudden.

"Yuzu, come on." Karin said snacking Yuzu out of her praying.

"What?" She asked.

STOMP. STOMP.

Karin was too late.

"KARIN!" Yuzu yelled.

(0o0)

Ichigo and Rukia ran down the stairs. Ichigo had already transformed, and Kon was in his body.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything about my mom?" Ichigo asked.

He knew Rukia wanted to know.

"Even if I asked, would answer? It your problem. it's a wound, a deep scaring wound that still hasn't healed, and if I asked. It would only reopen that wound. So when you want to talk about it…I'll listen."

Ichigo looked at her. They turned off the stairs, and were only steps away when they both saw, and heard Yuzu's scream.

Yuzu was being suspended in the air by the hollow's tongue, and Karin she was being crushed under foot. Though neither were hurt fatally yet, that didn't meant it wasn't a possibility.

Ichigo didn't wait for an invitation, and jumped into the air, slicing the hollow's tongue, and cutting Yuzu down. He caught her in the same moment and landed carefully on the ground placing her leaning against one of the many gravestones.

Grand Fisher laughed as if it won a prize instead of it tongue being cut off.

Ichigo glared at the hollow, and watched as said hollow crushed Karin more, and bring her into the air as well.

She screamed, before going unconisous.

"Good," Grand fisher said watching everything Ichigo did. "I still have my hostage. I've been waiting for you Soul Reaper."

The hollow released it bait, making Ichigo glare more intently at the one responsible for causing his mother's death.

"You…" Ichigo said going off, and looking as if rage had overcome, when it hadn't. He had long abandoned his rage, and now he won't lose it. He had seen too many horrible things for this hollow to even match a tenth of the horrors he'd seen.

"You were the one at the riverbank that day. That day six years ago…" Rukia looked at the hollow and Ichigo.

Her eyes widen as she figured it out.

"Six years ago… you don't mean that?"

"Yeah, I tried to help her…and then she vanished…my mother was dead." He said shaking from remembered guilt.

"Six years ago?" The hollow asked. "I don't remember that far back…but this person was probably very delicious."

Both Ichigo and Rukia watched as the lure went back to the hollow, and only an empty doll was hanging limp from the hollow's head.

"Grand Fisher. That's his code name. He hides himself in between the worlds, and sends out his lure, he can tell who has high spiritual power, and attacks them, eating them, and increasing his own power." Rukia explained.

Ichigo's glare intensified.

'Kuroji.' He thought. 'Still up to fight?'(2)

_/What?!/ _Rena asked. _/Why are letting him fight? I thought it was dangerous to allow him to-./_

'It is, but I'll cloak our reiatsu, besides this will be a Plan B in case…in case I fail to bring Aizen down.' Ichigo thought.

_/Then go for it. If we want to win this war, we kick butt./ _Rena said.

She understood what Ichigo was going to let Kuroji do…

/ **Fine, King. **/ Kuroji said happy that he was going to fight regardless if he was only being used.

'Then let's go.' Ichigo said sing a very close explain of speed, that was just barely under shunpo to rescue Karin.

The hollow was surprised for a second, but quickly recovered. Grand Fisher attacked Ichigo using his hand, and Ichigo dodged heading into the forest.

"Ichigo, attack while I -." Rukia started.

"Don't interfere!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia looked at him hard for a second.

"Ichigo don't!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo ran after the hollow, and going into the forest behind the cemetery.

"ICHIGO!"

(0o0)

"Done," Hitsugaya said destroying the snake menos grande. He replaced his zanpaktou, and shunpoed off.

Only one more hollow to go.

Though it did makes him wonder, why weren't more hollows showing up? In the two weeks he's been in the living world, he's only had ten orders…

Cold someone else be fighting hollows?

(0o0)

Rukia cursed at Ichigo vanished into the forest.

"Kon, help me get Ichigo's sister's out of here." Rukia ordered leaving the battle to Ichigo.

'Don't you die, Ichigo.' She thought dragging Yuzu. Kon was carrying Karin.

(0o0)

"It was gutsy to tell your friend not to interfere with your battle." The hollow said. "Huh, Kid?"

"Shut up." Ichigo said with only one hand on his sword, and the other to his head.

He summoned some of his reiatsu, and pulled down, a mask of white, an red appearing on his face.

The hollow looked surprised, and said so.

"What are kid?" It asked surveying Ichigo.

Ichigo released some control to Kuroji but kept him in check.

"Your killer." Came a voice that was very distorted from Ichigo,it had a chilling quality that seemed to make everything shiver.

At the same time, everything around the two fighters darken, as the sky made way for the rain.

The hollow laughed, and sonidoed behind Ichigo.

"Didn't you friend tell you not to be careless, brat?" Grand Fisher asked.

The hollow still thought Ichigo was weaker then him, because he couldn't feel any real reiatsu from Ichigo,it was a careless mistake on his part.

Ichigo vanished and reappeared behind the hollow, slashing him in the back.

"I'm not the one who needs to be careful." Ichigo replied to his opponent.

"Damn you." The hollow answered, but Ichigo didn't pay it any mind.

Instead a manically smile appeared on his face, it was a smile that had spoke death for many. Ichigo released more control to Kuroji, and his hollow half took it in stride.

The hollow turned, and slashed with his arm at Ichigo, Ichigo dodged and used the hollow's opening for another attack. Blood started to pour on the floor, from the hollow.

Ichigo jumped high in the air, and a black Getsuga flowed from his sword straight at the hollow. Grand Fisher dodged, but too late. Another long wound appeared on the hollow, its mask cracked slightly.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The hollow yelled, as the pain cut deep. "DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI! DAMN YOU ALL!" It shrieked.

Ichigo cursed.

'End it now before anyone shows up.' Ichigo told his hollow.

"**Fine**." Kuroji replied irritated that his fight was interrupted.

Kuroji lazy slashed his blade at the hollow taking great care not to hit the ask, but making Grand Fisher immobile.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" It yelled but Kuroji paid it no mind , and walked closer to the defeat enemy.

Kuroji reach out one of his hands, and touched Grand Fisher mask, with a devilish look., he pulled off Grand Fisher's mask.

Darkness swirled around Ichigo's

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" The hollow screamed as it vanished, being purified.

Kuroji smiled, as the mask disappeared in his hand, and he gave control back to his King.

They were too preoccupied that they didn't notice the pair office blue eyes watching them from the darkness.(3)

(0o0)

On the other side of town, a group of eight landed on a building.

"This the place, dick head?" One of them asked.

"Yes," Their leader said." This is the place."

The vaizards had arrived…

(0o0)

**1) Hitsugaya doesn't know Rukia, and he's only seen her once or twice in passing.**

**2) Sorry, that part was suppose to be confusing it makes sense at the end of the chapter.**

**3) I really can't remember Hitsugaya's eyes color (hint, hint)….**

**FAQ ABOUT Rena**

**Amethyst Ichigo: **I started this little section to answer some of the readers questions on Rena.Question 1- Why come you don't act like a normal zanpaktou? Topaz Ichigo askes.

**Rena: **Because I don't want too. I mean seriously you try and be sane around Zangetsu-san and Kuroji.

**Amethyst Ichigo: **We learned in one of the previous chapters that you were found in Hueco Mundo, why wee you there?

**Rena: …**Aren't you the author? Why are you making answer this question when it conflicts with the plot?

**Amethyst Ichigo: **Oh, right…. Anyway's why haven't your sword form shown up?

**Rena: **My sealed form very small, like Soi Fon's zanpaktou, so just because no one can see me doesn't mean I'm not there…

**Amethyst Ichigo: **Do you like Ichigo? Really like him?

**Rena: **I see him as my brother. Not like that, so the reader's can calm down.

**Amethyst Ichigo: **Who do you like?

**Rena**: None of your business! -throws some junk at author.-

**Amethyst Ichigo**: Well, that all! Have any other questions about any of the characters send them in!

**Rena**: Bye!

**A/N: Done…anyway, in case anyone's wondering I'm not going to do Kon's running away episode, or Don Konoji! REPEAT! I'M NOT DOING KON'S RUNNING AWAY EPISODE OR DON KONOJI!**

**Here are the votes so far….**

**Only Senna- 2**

**Only Boutou-1**

**Both- 1**

**Neither- 13**

**Wow, that's a pretty big distance of votes…but the voting isn't over yet! All you Senna, and Bountou fans still have a chance to express your votes! Remember you can vote as many time as you want, and you can send it in a review or an e-mail! Hope all my fans like this chapter…its my biggest one ever.**

**REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW! I UPDATES FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	15. Chapter 15 and 16

A Past Not Written

By: Amethyst Ichigo

**Warning: SUPER LONG CHAPTER! TAKE BREAKS!**

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. Rena's, mine though.

**Chapter 15- 'Tell again why I'm here?'**

_FLASHBACK_

_The sky was still dark, and rain was falling in heavy drops covering everything, and visibility was difficult at best. Thunder roared, and lit up the sky. Still one lone captain watched._

_Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed at the figure cloaked in black. He had seen this stranger's cruel means of destroying Grand Fisher, and was suspicious beyond words. Shinigami needed to use their zanpaktou to destroy hollows, so this creature was either a higher level hollow itself, or a vaizard…_

_But the reiatsu was the most suspicious of all. Though it had a hollow taint the spirit energy was still that of a soul reaper…Is this the vaizard he's looking for?_

_Hitsugaya shunpoed out of his hiding place, and raised his zanpaktou. Toshiro was on guard, and ready for whatever this strange being could do._

_"Surrender." Hitsugaya ordered following stranded protocol._

_The figure didn't even turn towards Hitsugaya, and give no notion that it heard his command, it simply stood. Unmoving still._

_Nothing happened...and then thunder sounded in the back round lighting up the graveyard dimly, before darkening again._

_Hitsugaya caught a glimpse of a shihaksho, and then nothing, as the enigma sped into the night..._

_FLASHBACK END_

(0o0)

Rukia yawned as she sat up in her small closet bed. She stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She liked to get up early, it was something she had always done, and saw no need to change it. Besides she had extra time think, and relax.

She grabbed her school clothes, and started changing (quietly as to not wake up anyone) as she thought.

'Another day, and more hollows to purify.' She fixed her shirt and tie. 'Yesterday, was strange... Ichigo's injuries were minor. Did he really defeat Grand Fisher? He didn't explain what happened.' She thought curiously.

She continued to wondered as she fixed her socks, and sat in the darkness not caring that she couldn't see anything, just focusing on her thoughts. Everyday that she spent with Ichigo, the more she kept noticing unusual things.

Like his fighting ability for example, though for the most part Ichigo's ability was below average, and seemed to lack any style or technique there were times (like when Ichigo was pissed or tired) that his fighting capability was that of an experienced soldier.

At first she had brushed off such things, as back in Soul Society it was all that uncommon for a soul reapers abilities to increase during a fight when angered. But as time continued these times of expert fighting persistented. Leading Rukia to doubt if Ichigo's skills were really that of an amateur.

Was he hiding his skills, or was it all instinct?

Rukia crossed he arms deep in thought.

She had already considered that Ichigo was a prodigy, but even so… Something about that thought didn't seem quite right. It didn't feel right, and Rukia knew to trust her instincts.

They were never wrong.

(0o0)

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

Ichigo rolled over on his other side, and sleepily turned off his loud alarm. Today, was what he had been waiting for so long. He wouldn't miss this up. He couldn't so many lives depended on him.

/_I'm ready. Let's go kick ass_!/ Rena said all ready fired up. Ichigo could just feel her excitement though the mental link they shared.

'Good.' Ichigo thought putting his book bag around his shoulder. He didn't need to remind Rena, that he could only use Zangetsu for now. Zangetsu himself would remind her, he always had to remind Rena about most things.

Time to wake Rukia.

(0o0)

Lisa yawned as she sped back into the deserted warehouse the vaizards were currently using. She was so freaking tired, after last night that all she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't. She had a report to make, and a duty to the others.

So instead of heading straight to bed like she would have liked, she sleepily walked to the main sparring area, where she could fill the reiatsu of the others. The rest of the vaizards looked up as Lisa dragged herself into what they called the 'grounds'.

Shinji surveyed his long time nakama, it was obvious she was tired. It would be best if he could hear her report quickly (well that her have her collapse) .

"Find anything?" He asked evenly, and sending a small smile in her direction.

"Felt a glimpse of an unknown vaizard, but vanished to quickly, for me to trace it." Lisa said pushing Love off one of the few bean bags, and sitting herself down, so her feet could rest for a few minutes.

"What area?"

"Around the Karakura graveyard, I think. I'm positive though, that the next time I will catch him." She said with resolve.

"Him?" Love said raising an eyebrow. "How do you know this twerp's a 'he'? You keeping secrets Lisa?"

A tick appeared on Lisa's forehead, and she smacked Love.

"A say a 'he' because that what someone usually uses when they are unsure of another person's gender. I do not say it because I'm a girl." She said getting off the bean bag, and walking towards the stairs leading to the upper floor.

"So she says…" Love called after her.

Hachi sighed.

Love was digging his own grave.

He got a smack for his troubles. Apparently not even being tired deters an anger Lisa from smacking idiots…

(0o0)

Isshin Kurosaki watched as his oldest child politely ate his food.

It seemed so strange, every since that shinigami had given Ichigo her powers Ichigo had been acting…off, and more mature? Isshin himself wasn't sure, but now Ichigo held an aura of experience, like he gone though some great battle and gained wisdom that he didn't have before.

Wait, that didn't make any sense. All Ichigo had been doing was fighting hollows, right? So then what could have changed? Did it have something to do with Masaki death?

Isshin sighed.

He truly didn't know, but he vowed to find out. Whatever changed Ichigo couldn't have been good…

Isshin was so lost in his thoughts, that he did not notice the surprise looks his twin daughter were giving him. Not once during breakfast did Isshin even attempt to attack Ichigo…

(0o0)

" I'm done." Ichigo said breaking the silence that had settle at the table since he had sat down. Karin and Yuzu looked up at Ichigo, curious as to his silence also.

Though Ichigo was some what quiet, these days he hardly ever spoke, and when he did his tone was emotionless at best, if not a little cold.

"What do you think is wrong with Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked leaning silently in Karin direction, careful to speak in a whisper, they didn't need the old man to hear her and attack Ichigo, making the situation worst.(He often was very good at pissing Ichigo off.)

"Don't know." Karin said with her chopsticks in her mouth, she was staring at the old man. "Whatever it is Goat Chin's worried too."

"Dad?" Yuzu asked a little surprised. "Is he?"

"Yeah, he hasn't stop staring at Ichi-nii all morning." Karin supplied while taking her chopsticks out of her mouth, and eating some more rice. "Whatever."

"Whatever? What if Ichi-nii hurt?" Yuzu asked worried. "Or getting sick?"

"He'd tell us. We just have to wait." Karin said putting down her utensils, and standing up. "Let's go."

Yuzu sighed, and nodded. She hoped Karin was right.

(0o0)

Ichigo took off his bag, and sat in his desk looking out the window. Class wouldn't start for another thirty minutes, and Rukia still hadn't arrived (she takes another path to school).

The city outside looked perfectly calm, just as he remembered it. Even now he would wake up in the middle in the night, and look at outside to make sure this chance wasn't a dream.

Ichigo's eyes took on a haunted look unknown to him…

_FLASHBACK_

_The town was quiet, and only faint reminder of what it was reminded. The streets of Karakura were splattered with blood, and dust was everywhere. _

_Ichigo wondered emotionlessly though out a deserted street, there was hardly anything left. The few that still stood were fragile, and the smell of death covered everything, leaving nothing untouched. The bodies of the people were gone, taken to be buried with the other dead, but it didn't make a difference._

_Ichigo could still see the trace of death that lingered. _

_That bloody battle that took the lives of nearly everyone in Karakura, had been fought with little defense, as Ichigo himself and the last of his human friends fought. Orihime, and Uryuu lost their lives protecting the children at a elementary school. No one survived despite their efforts… _

_The only one left was Ichigo. He was the only one left, he's family gone months ago, and then recently this fight, it was heart breaking. But Ichigo didn't cry, he couldn't. There were too many people counting on him, he was a leader._

_In the heat of this war, Ichigo was no longer fighting for himself, he was fighting for what reminded of the people he cared about, and that left no room for emotions._

_Leader's weren't allowed to cry, or show emotion. Emotions got people killed…_

_FLASHBACK END_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped slightly, and look towards the speaker. It was Chad.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously, though politely.

"You seem different."

"I'm fine, nothing's happened." Ichigo said thought inwardly he thought the 'yet'.

Chad nodded, and they both paid attention as the teachers entered the class.

(0o0)

Ring. Ring.

Hitsugaya picked up the phone, and opened the cover. On the screen was a simple text.

_Captain Ukitake has reported back to Seireitei, the Sou-Taichou orders all captain to report to the main office of Soul Society. There is a situation._

_Matsumoto_

Hitsugaya closed his phone, and set off back to his apartment. It was time to go home.

This assignment will be finished later…

(0o0)

"That's it." The teacher said waving the students off, as she walked out of the classroom. It was time for study hall.

Ichigo sighed. Any moment now Rukia show up asking to speak to him. Ichigo put on his bag, already knowing that this little trip would take all day, and class would be done by the time they finished.

Speak of the devil... Ichigo felt Rukia's reiatsu near.

"Excuse me, I have to speak to you, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia said finally appearing.

'That was convenient.' Ichigo thought. He nodded to Rukia, and followed her out of the classroom.

**/Archer glaring at ya King./ **Kuroji said bored. Ichigo smirked.

'When isn't he?'

"Hurry up Ichigo!" Rukia said yelling at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at her back. He didn't need to be told-.

"Crap," Ichigo whispered catching sight of blur shooting off across some roofs. He really had crappy luck.

/ _What's wrong? _/ Rena asked curiously.

'That was Love. He's one of the vaizards.' Ichigo thought grimly. This screwed with the entire time line.

/ _We're screwed./ _Rena said catching Ichigo's thoughts.

Ichigo sighed again, somehow that's all he had been doing today. Days like this made him wish he was Hueco Mundo, at least there he could destroy something.

(0o0)

"I don't see a hollow," Ichigo said sword at the ready even though he knew there was nothing to fight.

Rukia pushed some hair behind her ear, and looked down at her cell phone in confusion. She pushed some buttons, but the results came up the same. The phone still aid that there was a hollow in their exact area, even though Ichigo and Rukia could see there wasn't.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. "That phone of yours is probably broken. Buy a new one."

Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Its not broken, its just acting weird." Rukia said absently. She was still trying to get the phone to work. She had no luck.

"That means its broken. Get a new one, or get it fixed. I didn't want to come for a false alarm." Ichigo said slightly annoyed. Even though Ichigo had predicted this chase from the start, it did not make it any less annoying then the first time he had lived thought it.

"This is strange." Rukia said after a few more seconds of messing with her phone. "Oh, well let's go back to class." She directed putting up her cell phone, and walking away.

Ichigo re-sheathed Zangetsu, and followed Rukia, noticing as he did the reiatsu cloaking of Ishida Uryuu on the roof above them.

(0o0)

Shinji watched as Lisa headed up to her room, and thought carefully, unfortunately Hiyori beat him to the punch.

"I'm going out to look for this dick head." She said finally getting tired of just waiting around this vaizard to show himself.

"Me too." Love said punch his fist into his other hand. "Stupid basterd has us going in circles, and we're just taking his crap."

Shinji smile his insane smile that spoke of bloody battles, and evil. The other vaizards took a step back. It wasn't very often that Shinji smiled like that, so they knew something was up.

"I agree. Let's go search." Shinji said placing his sword to his back.

Love, and Hiyori nodded, and sonidoed out of the training grounds, Shinji with him.

(0o0)

Ichigo, and Rukia made back into the school just as a crowd of student were talking about some poster the teachers were putting up on the hallway poster board. Ichigo grinned, he had totally forgotten about the whole rating issue, but then again he was trying to make sure Karakura was still standing in the future. So he could be forgiven for forgetting a high school raking list.

"Wow, third place. Seems you're doing as well as ever." Tatsuki said she petted Orihime's head. Orihime smiled hesitantly, grateful for the complement.

"Amazing, I knew Orihime was smart…but wow." Their other friend said (1), she had brown hair and looked at Orihime surprised.

Tatsuki smiled at her comment.

"She doesn't look like it, but she's really smart." Tatsuki motioning to Orihime. She missed Chizuru hugging Orihime in a not so innocent hug.

"Great! That's my 'hime!" Chizuru said happily, as if she was Orihime real mother. Everyone in the area ignored Chizuru with practiced skill.

Keigo rolled his eyes, moving in front of the girls to look at the board.

"Well whatever, let the girl keep their high grades," He said proudly. " At least none of our friends betrayed as by getting on the top fifty list." He laughed happily.

Mizuiro toned Keigo out, and instead surveyed the top fifty list looking (and hoping) to prove his brown haired friend wrong. Luckily for him, he didn't have to look hard.

" Take another look at sixteen," Mizuiro said pointing at that number on the list. Sure enough, the name Kurosaki Ichigo was there in black and white for all the world to see. Keigo's eyes popped.

"WHAT?! SIXTEEN!?!?!" He yelled totally caught off guard by this new development. How could he not? He just found out one of his (to him)close friends was actually really smart. " It can't be! It's a lie! Why are you so smart?!"

"It's called studying, and I do nothing to do so I study." Ichigo said remember exactly how much he did to pass all those test. Though it did bug him that he got a higher raking then he did in the original time line. (He actually expected to be lower.) 'Oh, well.' Ichigo thought brushing the issue to the side, and waited for Keigo to make more of a scene.

As if hearing Ichigo's thoughts, Keigo yells out against Ichigo's comment.

"Nothing to do?! I always invite you to hang out all the time, but you always refuse!" He yelled pointing at Ichigo. Keigo turned his hands into fists, and continues shouting out to the heavens. "So…that's why you've been refusing! You've been studying all this time haven't you…! You nerd! " Keigo runs away from Ichigo, giving him the cold shoulder.

Ichigo cocks an eyebrow, and smiles a little. Keigo was always was comic relief. Heh, now he just seems like more of an idiot.

Keigo suddenly raced back to Ichigo wearing huge glasses that seem to cover half his face.

"Maybe I should give you some nerd glasses." Keigo tells him. Ichigo punches him, breaking the glasses, and making Keigo's nose bleed.

"Don't want them." Ichigo said frowning. Though he could hear Rena laughing at him. He mentally growled. He'd get back at her later.

"Wow, I guess you really study." Mizuiro said distracting Ichigo's attention from the brown idiot.

"Well, yeah. Teachers love to pick on me because of my hair, and I'm not going to be an academic reject on top of it." Ichigo said crossing his arms.

Even now he could remember vividly all the times teachers had picked on him because of his unusual hair color. Heck, during the war arrancar, shinigami and hollow alike would directly seek him out because of his power that could be associated with his orange hair. His hair was just too distinctive.

Rena sighed for both of them, thinking the very same thing as Ichigo.

Keigo looked back at the list, appearing to think over Ichigo's words, remembering some times teachers did pick on his orange hair friend.

"I see…" He said totally serious making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at his sudden change in attitude. Then Keigo ruined it. "I…would love to give you this lovely-dorky head band-." He said suddenly sporting a _really_ girly headband.

Ichigo took some scissors and chopped the headband in half. Though it did make the surrounding people wonder where he had hid such sharp scissors, no one said anything.

"I said I don't want it." Ichigo said glaring at his brown hair friend.

Keigo screamed before running to the other end of the hall to get away from Ichigo and his deadly scissors.

"Fine! I understand! I'll never invite you hang out with me again." He said pointing yet again at Ichigo and at the list. Keigo looked at Chad, and Mizuiro for support. "At least Chad's on our side. We're not in the top fifty right Chad?" He said softly elbowing Chad, happy that someone shared his fate.

Chad pointed at the list again, expect this time higher.

Keigo, and Mizuiro screamed when they saw what Chad was pointing at. It seemed Chad was eleventh. Keigo and Mizuiro ran further down the hall, depressed over the current state of things. Though Keigo was screaming about nerds, and weirdos they were hang out with.

Both teens ran away from Chad, and Ichigo, wanting to get away from the 'nerds'.

"Look, you made them cry." Tatsuki said watching the two ran far away from Ichigo and Chad.

"Whatever," Ichigo said rubbed the back of his head. "They'll come back later."

Chad nodded, and the two went back to class yet again.

(0o0)

Rukia glared as her phone continued to ring, and still no one answered on the other line. Her eyes narrowed as if commanding the person on the other end to comply.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Still nothing, and it started to make Rukia very mad.

"He's not even there!" She hissed. She put down he phone (though she looked like she wanted to throw it down). " Stupid Urahara, why is it when we need you you're never around, and when we do need you, you're no where to be found!" She continued at her inanimate cell phone.

"Stupid business man!" She said pointing to the silent phone. She got down sighing at her and at Urahara's stupidity.

' I did not just yell at my phone.' She berated herself sighing.

BEEP! BEEP!

The spirit phone went off, and Rukia grabbed and ran trying to find Ichigo. She ran down the hall, and looked into their homeroom.

'There he is.' Rukia thought grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction of the class door. She gave Ichigo the look, and Ichigo followed.

"It's a hollow." She said, already both were only a few yards from the school boundaries.

They kept running both intent on doing their jobs…too much as two sets of eyes followed their movements.

One was Ishida Uryuu from the school building, and the other was Hirako Shinji standing in the sky…

(0o0)

"Damn." Ichigo hissed. He and Rukia had run all the way across town, and still they missed the hollow.

Rukia ignored his cursing, and dragged his body over.

"Get back in to your body." She command looking at her soul pager again. Ichigo took a deep breath, and slowly got back into his body.

"Any luck on getting the phone fixed?" He asked casually there was no irritation in his voice. His back was towards Rukia, and he smiled feeling the reiatsu signature of a very familiar Quincy come closer.

"Not yet. Tomorrow I'll go take it to get fix, and we'll know then." She said sighing, turns out Ichigo wasn't the only one frustrated with the Soul Pager.

Step. Step. Step.

"Having difficulties? Konbawa (2) Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, and Kuchiki Rukia-san." A familiar archer said mysteriously.

Rukia jumped and looked up at Ishida clearly not expecting him. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and then cursed himself. It seems like not all his habits from the war vanished, he was starting to do the same jesters as Nanao.

Ichigo mentally smiled remembering the strict fuku-taichou and him working together on a couple missions...

/ _Still remember when you had to work with her, eh?/ _Rena said getting the same vibe from Ichigo, that she usually got when he remembered people from the past.

Ichigo mentally nodded. He was now back in his body, and could not afford to actually nod or say anything, although that wouldn't matter even if he was in shinigami form.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked trying to do the same actions as before. He remembered this encounter because of how much Uryuu had pissed him off.

Ishida didn't answer his question yet, and instead posed a question of his own.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can see ghosts, correct?" Uryuu asked as he fixed his glasses.

Ichigo smiled, while Rukia looked surprised, as if she didn't think there were other people who had high amounts of spirit energy besides Ichigo

"I'm guessing you too." Ichigo said cutting off whatever Uryuu said next.

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"What?" She asked. "How did you know?" Apparently, she wasn't the only one, Uryuu gave Ichigo a question look.

"Figured it out from your question." Ichigo said turning the attention back to Uryuu, but Uryuu kept sending suspicious looks towards Ichigo.

"A new hollow has appeared." Uryuu said, looking up to the moon.

Rukia stared at Ishida with a disbelieving look.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rukia picked up her phone.

"He's right, there really is a hollow." She said viewing her phone.

Ichigo nodded, and turned towards the direction the hollow was. Uryuu noticed Ichigo's gaze, but didn't say anything, as he charged up his arrow, and releasing it, destroying the hollow utterly.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu, and I hate Soul Reapers." The Quincy said sealing his bow, and turning away from Ichigo.

Rukia was held speechless as the Quincy walked away, leaving the two alone with their thoughts.

(0o0)

**-Just as Ichigo and Rukia were leaving school-**

Shinji smiled at he headed in a random direction following some of the strongest reiatsu signatures in the area. From what he could tell there were three heading in the same direction… Something was going on.

Shinji quietly followed them , taking note of each of the teenagers. Just in case one them had…potential.

The black hair teenager was very skilled in cloaking his reiatsu, and was following the short girl. From what Shinji could sense his reiatsu didn't have the tint of hollow that was present in potential vaizards. Probably a shinigami or some sort, though useless.

The black haired girl had more spirit energy then the average human, but only slightly, and her reiatsu was very obviously human. Another useless one, both as a potential vaizard, and power levels.

Lastly, the orange-haired boy, he was human, that much Shinji could tell, but he's spirit energy was strange. His reiatsu would periodically spike, and have a small tint of hollow, and then drop to ordinary level. He was a mystery indeed. Shinji smiled brightly, a human with a possible vaizard outcome…someone was keeping secrets.

"Just who are you orange top?" He asked rhetorically. This day was just full of surprises. It was time for a little investigation. Shinji picked up his phone, and dialed a well known number.

"Moshi Moshi? Hiyori desu." A voice answered on the other side.

"I need you to follow a certain orange-haired teenager." Shinji said.

"And how do I find this brat?"

"Where are you?" Shinji asked looking around.

"Near the Yamanaka neighbor hood, wait does this dick head have a weirdo following him, and a midget girl?" Hiyori said.

Shinji couldn't help but nodded at that, and agree with her. Even though Hiyori would constantly deny it she was the best reiatsu detector in the entire vaizard family. It took a second for Shinji to realize Hiyori couldn't see him, before he agreed verbally.

"Fine whatever, just get your ass over here! I'm not watching these two twerps by myself." She growled.

"Hai, Hai. I'll be there soon." Shinji said closing his phone with a snap.

And here, they thought being in Karakura would be boring…

-sometime later-

Hiyori smacked Shinji when the said dickhead _finally_ arrived where the three mysterious teens where.

"What the hell took you so long dickhead?" She hissed smacking him upside the head. Shinji rubbed his hurt face, and looked Hiyori in the eye hoping not to piss off his second in command again. Too bad, he was doing just that with his silence.

"Well?" She asked tapping her sandal against her other hand getting herself ready to smack the idiot in front again, if the situation called for it.

"I…got lost…?" Shinji said as an excuse. Hiyori didn't look amused, not at all.

"Having difficulties? Konbawa Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, and Kuchiki Rukia-san." Another voice said interrupting the two's fighting.

Shinji was glad for the interruption, Hiyori…well not so much but she listened anyway. Shinji's maniacal smile reappeared on his face as the conversation continued below them.

"Who are you?" The orange-haired teenager asked. Both Hiyori, and Shinji correctly guessed him to the 'Ichigo' person. Though Shinji silently wondered which was better, to be called a 'strawberry' or a girl's name.

The glasses teen didn't answer his question, and instead asked one to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can see ghosts correct?" Uryuu asked observing the two carefully, as if he expected them to attack him at any second. Strangely enough Ichigo was giving the glasses fellow the same luscious look.

'It almost as if the dickhead knew what was going on-.' Hiyori stopped that line of thinking, its was a stupid (not to mention impossible) thought.

'Seems, this 'Ichigo' is more then I gave him credit for.' Shinji thought feeling his curiosity for the situation grow. This Ichigo person really was an enigma.

Ichigo smiled, further surprising Shinji. Rukia didn't notice Ichigo's smile as she was too busy being surprised over the whole he-knows-your-secret-thing. All the same, Shinji wondered why Ichigo seeing ghosts was such an unusual thing.

"I'm guessing you too." Ichigo said catching both groups off guard, and cutting off whatever the black-haired starker was going to say.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, totally shocked by his statement.

"What?" She asked. "How did you know?" It was apparent she wasn't the only one giving Ichigo a questioning look as the other teen glared demanding an answer too, in his own silent way.

"Figured it out from your question." Ichigo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He also turned the main focus of the attention back on Uryuu. Even though Uryuu himself was still sending suspicious looks at Ichigo.

"A new hollow had appeared." Uryuu said look away from Ichigo and up in the direction of the moon. Rukia stared at Ishida with a disbelieving look. Like a human could sense a hollow before she did-.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

It was the sound of Rukia being wrong as she took out her cell phone from her front pocket.

"He's right, there really is a hollow." She said viewing her phone, she sent a curious glance toward the black-haired boy.

Ichigo nodded, and turned towards the direction the hollow was. Uryuu noticed Ichigo's gaze, but didn't say anything, as he charged up his arrow, and then releasing it destroying the hollow utterly.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu, and I hate Soul Reapers." Uryuu said sealing his bow, and arrow, and turning away from Ichigo, and Rukia.

Rukia was held speechless as the Quincy walked away, leaving the two alone, with the vaizards over head.

Shinji watched them depart, first to leave was the so called Quincy, and then Ichigo and Rukia. He turned to meeting the eyes of Hiyori's.

"We've found a new vaizard." Shinji said casually, but couldn't help but feel disappointed, there was no way this 'Ichigo' could be their mysterious vaizard.

"And another dick head to educate." Hiyori added, but she didn't seem too upset about it. Finding a new member for their family was always a good thing, it meant they weren't alone.

Now if only they could find that powerful vaizard then everything would be great…

(0o0)

_Perhaps later they'd see the answer was a certain orange-haired teen….Only time would tell…_

(0o0)

Ichigo yawned, and climbed in to bed. He was sore and tired from the day's activities, and he had just finished his homework, Rukia was the same, as well. She herself went to sleep not long ago (Ichigo knew because he had come to serve her dinner, and already she was asleep).

'Another day, tomorrow.' He thought falling into the slumber of sleep.

(0o0)

Urahara Kisuke waved his fan, as he waited for the latest results from Ururu's video surveillance on Rukia's battle with Grand Fisher. He was currently sitting in front of a huge screen, thinking.

In the past few weeks, there were very high levels of hollow activity, while not all that unusual, it was that sudden spike of a vaizard reiatsu his machines picked up that made him curious. He himself, hadn't been present that day as he had been getting some of his supplies from his sellers, but for his machines to pick up a reiatsu signature ten miles away…?

That was a bad sign, very bad sign. He had especially programmed his reiatsu instruments to _only _pick up level six or higher spirit energy. Hell, even Ichigo's reiatsu wasn't high enough to be caught ( Ichigo's was only a level five, a fifth seat's power), but _this_, this was insane.

It was level fifteen, it should have been impossible, even the captain-commander himself barely reached level ten. This was the reason why Urahara wanted to see the battle first hand.

"Video Surveillance download complete." His strange gadgets said. Urahara turned his eyes to the screen and pushed play.

_Video _

_The night was dark, and the rain washed as figure dressed in black ripped off the mask of Grand Fisher in a gruesome matter, blood splat on the wet grass ground. The storm in the back round making the figure seem more and more like a figure straight from hell. Then an evil laughter came and the face turned to the camera._

_The only distinguishing characteristic of this enigma was the white mask with six red marks, nothing else was visible. The night had stolen anything else, disappearing any hint with the rain._

_The video blurred, and then went black._

_Video End_

Urahara placed his fan down on his lap, and started typing away on some strange keys on the computer, a language unknown filled the screen, and Urahara's face went serious.

The reading from his reiatsu instruments weren't a glitch, who ever this mysterious person was they were very powerful, and a vaizard…

Urahara clicked off the machine, and walked out of his lab, it was time to call in _her_.

(0o0)

The next day (3) Ichigo went though the same routine (not to mention boring schedule) of waking up, getting dressed, and heading to the murder on earth called school. Strangely enough today, Rukia actually walked him to school.

"Ichigo." She said after they were a ways from his house, but still far from the school. She looked at him. " Don't let your guard down."

Ichigo nodded, and took his seat as the class started.

'Seven hours…until everything picks up.' He thought looking out the window. He just couldn't pay attention when he had too much on his mind. Right after school, he would have the battle with Uryuu, and then the Menos Grande. It was a strange feeling to know what was coming, and even now Ichigo still had not gotten use to it.

/ _You okay?/ _Rena asked, concerned at Ichigo's sudden silence.

'I'm fine. Just bored.' Ichigo sighed rolling his pencil on the desk.

/ _Sure?/ _Ichigo could just imagine Rena's concerned face. She was a strange zanpaktou, always trying to make him happy, and content. She was nothing at all like Zangetsu, and it made him wonder.

Did it have something to do with how he found her?

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo wondered the deserted frontier of Hueco Mundo, and another scouting mission Soul Society had set him up for. Regardless, it mind Ichigo question if they really intend for him to be killed with all the suicide missions that were shoved upon him._

_Ichigo sighed every day that past by only seemed to make the war last forever. _

_It was night time so far there had been nothing worthy to report to Soul Society. All had he had seen was just the usual hills of sand and-._

_A spark of something metal shone in the distance in the forest of hollows. Ichigo didn't think twice, he was sick of being bored, and it wasn't like he could avoid fighting in the world of hollows._

_Using Shunpo Ichigo sped towards the unknown object, he didn't care about danger, he lived with danger (The sou-taichou thought it would be beneficial for Ichigo to stay with eleventh division, so Ichigo's skills in both stealth, and reiatsu control were mastered in a week). _

_Ichigo landed gracefully (another trait Ichigo picked up from Kenpachi and his division) in front of object, no sword._

_This sword was a ocean kendachi with another smaller blade coming out of the hilt, it was a beautiful sword, but just looking at it made Ichigo want to grasp it._

_Ichigo reach out hesitantly, and took the hilt into his hand. A wave of power crawled up Ichigo's hand, it didn't feel like anything Ichigo knew._

_/ Thank you…/_

_Ichigo glanced around searching for the source of the voice, but found nothing, and looking back down the sword was gone._

_FLASHBACK END_

No, that still wouldn't explain everything, Rena took protecting him to a whole new level, and even now Ichigo thought about it she appear at a seconds notice if Ichigo called upon her. Heck, constantly when he was in his body he could feel a slight grasp on his left wrist were Rena would be in her sealed state had he been in soul reaper mode. (4)

It was something strange, but Ichigo brushed the notion off. What else was new?

"Okay, have a nice weekend, I'll see you all on Monday."

Ichigo jumped forgetting he was in class, well, not any more, class had just ended. Ichigo grabbed his gear, and walked out of the class room.

' Its time.' He thought.

**-**

**Normally, I'd end a chapter here, but because of my extremely long time in getting this chapter out here… the next ****TWO**** parts enjoy!**

**-**

**Chapter 16- 'Tell again why I'm here?' Part 2**

Ichigo was tempted to laugh had the situation not been so stupid. Ishida Uryuu was searching for _him_! Him! Why? Ichigo had only a guess, but frankly he was too busy trying to get his reiatsu under control.

Normally, it wasn't an issue ,but now Ichigo could feel the slightly hollow tint his reiatsu had adapted, and with Uryuu around that was a very bad thing. So here he was quietly following Uryuu while trying to keep his reiatsu a reasonable output.

'Now, we here.' Ichigo thoughts recognizing the place where the whole contest started.

Uryuu had no doubt felt Ichigo's reiatsu.

"How long are you going to follow me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" A vein appeared on Ichigo's head, it was just amazing how Uryuu could make his name sound so insulting.

"So you knew." Ichigo said stating once again the obvious. Uryuu nodded confirming he did.

"It's because you always let your reiatsu leak." Uryuu said glancing at Ichigo. Ichigo ignored the rest of Uryuu's sentence after that, he didn't feel like being insulted again.

"Apparently, you have the ability to sense other people's reiatsu, but you lack the control need to tame your own." Uryuu said pushing his glasses up. Another tick appeared on Ichigo's head, but he calmed himself down. "Your reiatsu abilities are high, but you could not sense me-."

Ichigo glared.

"Well, _excuse _me. I don't spend all my time finding people like me." Ichigo said glaring.

"Yet, you help ghost, and Kuchiki Rukia-san with her soul reaper duties." The last Quincy said, then Uryuu summoned the spirit ribbons. " Spirit energy in the atmosphere is condensed, and visualized. And an ordinary person's ribbon is white, while a shinigami's is red."

Uryuu explained, and reached out with his arm, and grasped a single red ribbon among all the white.

"This is your spirit ribbon," Uryuu said tearing off a section, and then before their eyes that ribbon repaired itself.

Uryuu's eyes widen slightly.

"You are strange." He said, the ticks on Ichigo's head came back. "Why don't we have a match Kurosaki Ichigo? I'll prove that Quincies are superior, and that shinigami are unnecessary in this world."

(0o0)

Rukia eye twitched. She was upset, and angry, and Urahara wasn't helping.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Kuchiki." Urahara said pretending he didn't know what was going on. "Need something-."

Rukia temper hit sky high, and she did something no noble was ever suppose to do, she made Urahara aware of her feelings via throwing her phone at him.

"What do you mean, 'Need something?'!" She hissed she fisted her hands, and Urahara was laying hurt on the ground. "Of course! But if a certain shop keeper had answered his phone when I called _multiple _times him, I wouldn't be here!"

Urahara picked himself off from the phone attack, and rubbed the injured cheek.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized not looking sorry at all Another vein appeared on Rukia's head. "I've been busy getting supplies."

Rukia sighed and calmed herself, she somehow couldn't accept Urahara's excuse. There was silence for a second, before she put her thoughts into words.

"I have something I need to ask you." She said seriously forgetting about her past angry in favor of getting some information.

Urahara met her eyes, and nodded.

"So do I." He agreed.

Rukia didn't like the strange glint that appeared in his eyes when he said that.

(0o0)

"A match?" Ichigo said mildly, though he didn't let show on his face, or in his face, there was only so much repeation one person could take, but didn't mean Ichigo wasn't on guard…

"Yes," Uryuu said pushing his glasses up once again. Ichigo sighed, and took out Kon's soul pill. (He had taken Kon out of his stuffing earlier.)

"Fine." Ichigo said hollowing the pill, and going into his soul reaper form.

"Let's go." Ichigo said surprising Uryuu with his…willingness to go though with this match.

"Then let's begin." Ishida replied holding up the gray capsule. Soon the hollows would come to Karakura…

(0o0)

"Hmmm, its been nearly two hundred years since I've heard that word." Urahara said thinking. "The Quincys were a human clan that specialized in anti-hollow combat, and were scattered across the globe."

Rukia nodded showing she was listening. Urahara continued.

" But 200 years ago they were destroyed… by the Shinigami." Rukia's eyes widen. "Yes, they were destroyed, they were in simple term like Kurosaki-kun, and had high levels of reiatsu. This led to them seeing hollow, and it didn't take long before they learned what was killing their families, and they begun to train. However, when they were able to finally start defeating hollows, and defining the difference between them and the soul reaper it became obvious… That unlike shinigami who purified hollows, and sent them to soul society, Quincys destroyed the hollows utterly. Meaning that, those hollows didn't go to soul society, and the process of balance would be destroyed."

Rukia winced, but motioned for Urahara to continue.

" If you think about it…it was a very human choice to make for the Quincys to make. 'Why should we sent those killers to soul society with our family and friends?' It was easy to see why they felt that why, and soon their numbers increased, and they continued to kill hollows. However it was because of that, that they needed to be destroyed…"

"What? Why?"

"Because the very balance Soul Reapers were trying to keep was being crushed by the Quincys."

(0o0)

"Kon, watch over my stuff." Ichigo ordered, and Kon in Ichigo's body did so. Kon took Ichigo's bag, and high tailed it out of the neighborhood looking for the other members of the Kurosaki family.

Ishida smiled casually, and he held up the hollow bait.

"The rules of this match is the one who beats the most hollows in twenty-four hours is the winner." He destroyed the capsule. Ichigo readied himself, even though he had been expecting this match, he had a bad feeling about it. A really bad feeling

Ichigo glared but sped off, not noticing as he did that he was using shunpo.

Uryuu watched him go with suspicious eyes…

(0o0)

Ichigo gritted his teeth and set out for the surrounding hollows.

/ _Four to your right_./ Rena said. She was ready, and raring to go.

'Got it.' Ichigo though speeding off and turning to his right, four hollows were chasing a girl ghost.

"Duck!" Ichigo yelled, the ghost hit the deck, and Ichigo Getsuga Tensho-ed the weak hollows. They were purified. Ichigo bended down to the still grounded ghost.

"You okay?" He asked. The girl nodded, and Ichigo raised Zangetsu.

"Wait!" She said. "Who are you?"

Ichigo blinked. She wanted to know his name? He shook his head.

" Kurosaki Ichigo" He said konso-ing her. Ichigo jumped off, and went looking for the next hollow.

**Chapter 16- 'Tell again why I'm here?' Part 3**

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGG!" A hollow screamed as Ichigo purified it.

"That's thirty-six." Ichigo said swing his blade to wipe blood off it. 'Strange there's more hollows then I remember.'

/ **Maybe your memory sucks King. **/ Kuroji suggest starting to get grumpy again, it was now twenty-eight hours since he had any kind of fight.

_/Oh stuff it Kuroji. I'm sick of all your bitching./ _Rena hissed she was obvious not happy with happy if her voice was any indication. / _Ignore him Ichigo-nii._/

Ichigo nodded, and shunpoed off-.

'Shit.' Ichigo cursed as he continued jumped.

_/What's wrong?/_

'Did I shunpo away from Uryuu?'

Rena though for a second before replying.

_/I don't think so-./_

/**Ya did. **/

Ichigo cursed again. 'Way to stay under the radar.'

_/Chad, and little Karin-chan up a head./ _Rena cut him off before he could go any farther.

'Got it.'

(0o0)

"Is that all the information for have on Quincys?" Rukia asked calming, she laid down her cup of tea, and slipped on her shoes, she was just waiting for Urahara to reply.

"Yes, but I like some information from you Ms. Kuchiki." Rukia gave Urahara a questioning look. Urahara's head was bowed, and his hat shadowed his eyes making it nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"What is it?" She asked.

"During your trip to the graveyard, did you see any suspicious people?" Urahara asked unusually serious, he totally ignored the fact that now Rukia would know that he was stalking her, and Ichigo.

Rukia thought about for a second. 'Someone at the graveyard? Just Ichigo…' (5)

"I didn't see anyone else, and nor did I sense anyone else." She said honestly. " But- Oh damn, a hollow. Excuse me-." The beeping stopped. " Well, seems Ichigo is doing well today."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She took out her phone again and looked at the screen.

"What the-?" There on the cell phone screen were little spot indicating a hollow. "What the hell?!"

Urahara was thinking the exact same thing.

(0o0)

Ichigo cloaked his reiatsu, as he watched Chad, and Karin take on the hollow. He was hiding in a tree, and wanted beyond anything to help them, but he knew if he stepped in, he was screwing up the time line, way too much. ( Though he wondered if he hadn't screwed up the time line already…)

He would help if things got tough, but for now he would stay back.

(0o0)

Chad, and Karin were standing back. Chad seemed to be concreting hard, trying to find the danger that was the hollow.

"Its back." Karin said snapping Chad out of searching.

"What?"

"Its big, and ugly, what is it?" She said questionably.

"You can see it?" Chad asked amazed.

"'Can I see it?' I can see it _too_ clearly." She said sweat on her face showed her fear.

"You-." Chad started.

"Move! Its behind you!" She screamed. Chad grabbed her, and pushed both out of the way.

They landed roughly, a few yards away. Chad looked up trying to find the creature again.

"Where is it?"

"Where are you looking?!" Karin yelled. "Its on the right! Run away!"

A fist came down on the ground a second after Chad had moved, barely dodging the powerful punch. Smoke covered the park area from the impact, creating a dirty mist.

Karin, and Chad weren't looking at the mist, as they sped (Chad was carrying Karin) away from the hole caused by the punch.

"Hey, big guy don't tell me you can't see that thing?" Karin asked unaware that hollows could only be seen by people with amounts of reiatsu.

"I can see it a little." He replied.

"In other words you really can't see it." Karin clarified. She glanced at the monster that was now chasing them, and catching up quickly. She mentally cursed as she quickly came up with a plan. "No other choice then. Hang on to me, I'll be your eyes."

"What? No you can't-." Chad said starting to argue.

"Shut up, we don't have any choice now listen to me." She frantically argued back. She really didn't care if it was acceptable to him or not, she was going to abandon anyone.

"I've seen these things before… and I know… they have something to do with Ichigo!" She yelled.

Chad glanced towards her for a second.

"Ichigo?" His eyes widen as he tried to piece together how his long time friends was involved with these dangerous monsters.

"Left side, dodge!" She yelled. Chad complied, and moved out of the way. Chad blinked as the hollow's figure started to come into sharper focus. He saw the blurry purple arm of the hollow, and smacked down.

Karin yelped surprised at Chad's sudden attack, and wondering in the back of her mind if Chad was starting to see the creature.

The hollow screamed. The punch Chad delivered was solid and had hurt but it wasn't enough to defeat the average hollow…yet.

The hollow went back on the offensive, and used its right hand to make a grabbing motion towards Karin and Chad both were sent flying, but Chad hugged Karin close to himself protecting her from the fall.

Karin sat up, and watched Chad carefully.

"Dude, are you okay?" She asked. "Dude!" He didn't answer, and she saw her soccer partners coming.

"I'll talk to you'll later! Just go!" She screamed. They glared at her, and left per her orders (no way would they dare disobey her, she could kick their butts).

She kept an eye on both them, and the monster which for some reason, only seemed to have its attention on her and Chad.

Chad opened his eyes, and grasped his fist. He was going to protect people, that was why he had strength, he'd promised Ichigo, and his grandfather. He wasn't going to break a promise.

Chad struggle but managed to regain his footing, and stand. Karin stood up as well.

The hollow reappeared, and shot another fist toward Chad. Chad didn't move, and stood his ground he punched out and the two fists collided. A stream of light appeared on Chad's right hand revealing his hollow powers.

Karin watched a the hollow was blown away, its arm being torn off. The smoke around Chad dispersed, and her eyes widen.

'What the hell is on his arm?' She thought.

Chad looked down at his new arm, in confusion.

What was this new power of his?

The hollow stood, and tried the same maneuver again, trying to cut down the human who wounded him. Chad charged again pushing the thoughts about the new power aside until he defeat this monster.

He punched up into the face of the hollow breaking the mask, and destroying it complete.

Karin walked over to him cautiously.

"Dude is your arm alright?" She asked her eyes still wide from everything she's seen.

Chad didn't answer, and put his thumb up- and crashed into the ground. A sweat dropped appeared on Karin's head. She couldn't believe Ichigo's friends used such a dorky victory sign.

She cursed as she bend over Chad looking at his injuries.

"Are you hurt Ichigo's sister?" He asked totally ignoring the fact that he was injured.

Karin cursed.

"You dumb ass, you're the only one whose hurt." She could see his wounds were horrible.

"Oh…that's good." He said calming ignoring the fact that HE was hurt.

Karin kicked his head.

"No that ain't good!" She hissed. "The point is no one should get hurt. Now you stay put while I get my dad."

She ran off, leaving Chad behind.

A small smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he watched Karin run off. He had been told before that Karin and him had the same attitude, but it wasn't until now that he believed it.

" Got him Tessai?" Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts.

It was Urahara.

"Yes, sir." Tessai said picking up Chad with all the elegance of a potato sack. Urahara nodded, and waved his fan.

"Let's go." Urahara told his subordinate motion forward with his fan less hand. Tessai nodded, and didn't question the order.

(0o0)

"I can't believe we were blamed for the glass breaking," Chizuru said. "I knew they were going to blame us I would've never come to look." She gathered some glass in the dust pan. "I mean _we_ didn't do it so why make us clean up?"

Tatsuki glanced at her before replying.

"It because you made such a big deal about it." Tatsuki said helping her

"Whatever Tatsuki. You made just as big fuss as I did." Chizuru countered. Tatsuki growled out a what.

They glared at each other, looking only inches from killing the other. The tension went as quickly as it came, and they moved on.

"But…there was something weird about them." Chizuru said after a moment of silence.

"Them?"

"Ichigo, and Ishida-kun," Chizuru clarified. "The whole day it felt as if I was walking around on egg shells when ever I in the same area as them."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. Curious about what could have brought the usual Chizuru to take an interest in the resident orange teen.

"You sure?" Tatsuki questioned. "They seemed fine earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sure…oh what the hell? I don't know." Chizuru said scratching her arm, before catching sight of a day dreaming Orihime. "What's Hime doing? Yo Hime! If you keep staring off into space I'm going to…kiss you!"

A vein popped on Tatsuki's head.

"What the hell?! What are you on now?!" Tatsuki exclaimed raising her fist in a threatening motion to affect bodily harm to Chizuru.

"What'd you say?!" Chizuru said looked away from Orihime, and the glares' match started again between Tatsuki, and Chizuru.

Orihime blinked and snapped back to reality barely remembering that she wasn't alone.

She needed to act and do something quickly if she want them to get away from that horrible feeling she was getting.

" There's something…um…important I need to do today." She started trying to sound casual.

It seemed to work as Chizuru, and Tatsuki stopped their impromptu fighting and looking at her curious as to what she was getting at.

"Really? What?" They asked in unison completely ignoring the fact that they weren't fighting anymore.

"Um…food! Yes, I need food…for an offering!" Orihime said making up a lie on the spot. She walked forward and pushed her friends towards the exit of the school.

"Wait! Orihime, what's this about?" Chizuru asked confused, but neither her or Tatsuki stopped moving forward.

Orihime's POV

_I was sweeping when I got a strange feeling. It was a feeling unlike anything I everything felt, and it scared me. I could tell dangerous was going to happening, and the first conscious thought I had was ' _I didn't want to know, about this feeling…_' That thought quickly turned into ' _I have to get away from here, away with Chizuru and Tatsuki before its too late._'_

_I made up an excuse, really a lie, and tried to move my treasured friends away from this place, but even then my eyes weren't on where I was pushing them. No, I was watching that direction of where that feeling was coming from, and bit by bit I saw tentacles. Every cell in my body was tingling, telling me to run to escape. _

_But more then that I knew I couldn't panic. If I did then Tatsuki would stay, and try to figure out why I was scared, and waste time, so I had to be calm. I had to make them believe me, because I could tell they couldn't see, or feel what I was feeling._

_I smiled, and continued to wave off their attempts to figure out what was going on, and why I suddenly wanted to leave._

"_Come on," I said. "Hurry, hurry let's go! I need to start right away."_

'Almost there… just a few steps…-' _Then I felt it, that creature had vanished. _'Was it gone?' _I couldn't tell._

"Sorry, Orihime," _Tatsuki said suddenly moving away from me. _"I need to change. I'll be back soon." _She said running off, and towards the girls' changing room…at the other end of the school._

"Wait! Tatsuki don't-! Its disappeared!" _I yelled, but Tatsuki didn't turn back, she just kept going and disappeared into the distance. _

_That feeling came again, but this time…it came from behind me. I gulped suddenly, but I didn't turn. I didn't give any indication that I knew what behind me._

"What's wrong Hime?" _Chizuru asked watching, and noticing how nervous I was._

_Oh, how I wanted to tell her._

"Um…nothing, would you mind getting my stuff?" _I asked quickly hoping beyond anything that Chizuru would do as I asked._

_Silence for a second, then…_

"Okay, sure." _She answered, and entered the school building humming. I watched her leave, the creature was only a foot away._

End Orihime's POV

(0o0)

Ichigo slashed another pathetic excuse for a hollow. This little battle was really starting to tick him off. If this was how it was the last time, how many people died for Uryuu's stupid reasons?

'I'm sorely tempted to use Tsunami-ka.(6) '

/_Ditto./ _Rena said already tired of the weaklings, Kuroji himself wasn't fairing so well either.

/**This weak-ass fighting is pathetic. Makes me wish for the Arrancar wars.** / Kuroji said dead bored. He wasn't even asking to fight, these hollows were just that sad.

/I wish that sometimes too. Not the deaths' though, just the fights. /

' The fighting was simple compared to running Soul Society.' Ichigo thought, but he quickly pushed those thoughts asides. Now wasn't the time to reminisce.

/ **W**_h_**a**_t_ **i**_s_**n**_'_**t**_?_ / Rena, and Kuroji said in unison.

Ichigo mentally nodded, and onto the high school grounds. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing, he need to be on guard. He watched as the hollow attacked, his hand went to his sword ready to draw should he need to.

He wasn't going to let his friends die if he could help it.

(0o0)

Orihime ducked, and shield her head as the hollow attacked sending out little pellets, that broke windows.

The hollow laughed, enjoying the feeling of toying with its prey.

"Die! Die! HAHAHAHAHA!" The hollow laughed madly firing again.

Orihime ignored the yells of the creature as she ran dodging as best she could. She zigzagged all over the school court yard trying to figure a possible way out of this battle. She really had no idea was going on.

Then the attacks stopped…

Orihime looked up after a few seconds wondering why the attacks stop, she wasn't ungrateful for their disappearance, but afraid of what this could mean.

"You think that's all I can do, little girl?" The hollow asked manically.

Orihime tensed, from the nearby school building students appeared, and among Chizuru had a glassed look on her face.

Orihime was very tempted right then and there… her efforts had been in vain…

(0o0)

Rukia ran frantically watching her phone screen looking for any indication of what was going on, and if there were any clues as to where Ichigo was. Right now she couldn't sense him over all the chaotic energy coming from all the appearing hollows.

"What in the world is happening?" She asked rhetorically. She looked around almost immediately giving up on using her own reiatsu sensing abilities. She just wasn't powerful in her weaken form.

She glanced down back to her cell phone monitoring the streams of hollows disappearing, and appearing. Strangely enough there seemed to be more hollows being destroyed then showing up, but Rukia noticed something else.

Her reiatsu page was saying that Ichigo had defeated over thirty hollows within fifteen minutes…a feat that should have been impossibly for a novice soul reaper such as Ichigo.

'Has he really developed that much?' Rukia said, with her eyes wide.

Had her original theory been right?

Was Ichigo a prodigy?

(0o0)

Urahara mused slightly as he, Tessai and the kids traveled to the next sight of heighten reiatsu ('Probably another of Kurosaki-kun's friends who absorbed too of his reiatsu.' Urahara thought as a side note).

But this new development wasn't what was bothering the shop keeper. No, it was that unusual spirit energy that kept appearing everywhere.

After that first strange capture, and that strange video more and more question kept poping up, and if nothing else this creature, no person left a mystery in its wake…and Urahara hated mysteries.

He was going to figure out this mystery out yet. Urahara smiled at the unique challenge, and opened he fan laughing…

Sadly, unknown to him his laughing as it was wasn't normal laughter…

"What's wrong with Urahara-san?" Ururu asked spotting Kisuke's strange behavior a mile away.

"The owner's got a cat as a friend." Jinta said fixing his hammer on his back. "It's probably getting to him…kinda sad really."

Ururu nodded unsure,she not totally conviced by the reason but didn't argue it, Tessai say anything so it had to be right?

Tessai sweat dropped, and pushed his glasses up. His captain was always a bit strange since he moved to the living world. It was nothing to worry about-.

"Bwahahaha." Urahara continued laughing.

'Correction,' Tessai thought. 'We shouldn't worry about the owner yet.'

None of them didn't know how right they were…

(0o0)

Chizuru snapped out of her look, and leveled a calm, though curious glance towards Orihime.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" She asked totally confused as to why the students were suddenly gathering outside.

Orihime tensed.

"Ran away Chizuru! Hurry!" She yelled. She didn't want one of her friends to get caught. "Please go!"

The hollow laughed.

"I'm not going to let her get away." The hollow called shooting some of its bullets and this time at Chizuru.

Chizuru unaware of what was going on was surprised when out of no where she was hit with something invisible. She fell to the floor, even more confused.

Orihime watched as a green liquid stained Chizuru's uniform, and was panicking.

"What should I do…?" She wondered silently. Her friend was wounded and he couldn't do anything. She felt so useless. And then there was that monster still attacking them…

"Chizuru-chan? " She asked close to tears. She had tried so hard to prevent something like this from happening, but it still did anyway.

Chizuru blinked, and sat up wincing at the pain at her arm.

'What the hell was going on?' She thought looking up to Orihime briefly before standing.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked as a tear fell down her face.

"Yeah, just a scratch no worries, I'm fine." She said trying to assure Orihime she was perfectly alright. Chizuru really didn't want her friend to worry if she could help it. "Well, whatever what's happening?" Chizuru asked pointing to the students acting all zombie-like.

Orihime gulped trying to think up a plausible excuse.

"They're…they're helping me." She said after a slip second. "Did you get my bag?"

Orihime knew that it was a really ridiculous thing to say at a time like this but she had to try.

Chizuru blushed, and smiled as an apology.

"Sorry, hime I'll go get it," Chizuru said turning and running back into the school building unaware of how close she had been to her death.

The hollow growled disappointed with the vanishing of one of her preys.

"Oh well I'll get your friend too, after I deal with you. She'll be a nice little treat." The hollow said laughing manically. "Okay, let's begin everyone…" The hollow called.

The zombie-like students started to surround Orihime, and close in. Orihime panicked slightly and started to run trying to get away from the crazed students, unfortunately her hair held her back.

One of the students pulled her hair holding her into place, while the other crepted closer, and closer-.

Orihime closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen.

(0o0)

Ichigo cursed fighting with himself.

"Where the hell is he?" Ichigo asked harshly.

He didn't know about the battles that Orihime and Chad went though to get their powers but Ichigo had hoped that Urahara had made it in time to help them, not leave them alone to take on hollows by themselves. Chad himself would have died had he not had his monstrous strength but what did Orihime have? Nothing that's what!

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, not noticing that as he did the hold on his reiatsu was loosened releasing spirit energy in huge amounts.

Ichigo prepared himself to jumped as a sudden and very loud yell interrupting him causing him to look down on the scene below again.

'Tatsuki?' He thought watching her beat the crap out of some students.

Did he miss something?

(0o0)

"What the hell are you jerks doing?" Tatsuki yelled jumping out of nowhere. Orihime opened her eyes surprised at the arrival of her friend.

Tatsuki wasted no time and jumped next to Orihime, and started breaking up the ground. She slammed a powerful kick into the face of one the zombie-students, before twisting, and knocking the wind out of another. She turned elbowed a third, and a fourth, watching with a pissed off face as the four students dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime yelled, she was now freed.

Tatsuki didn't look at Orihime as she kept an eye on the remainder of her opponents, but her voice conveyed her emotions perfectly.

"I'm sorry Orihime." She said still in Karate form. " I didn't notice it before…that one of those things is here. I should've paid attention."

Orihime's eyes went wide.

"You can see it?"

"Vaguely, but its getting clearer by the second." Tatsuki said starting to see the hollow become clearier until finally she could see the monster perfectly. "That thing made you cry didn't it?" Though she asked a question, it was apparent it was statement, Orihime didn't have to answer.

Tatsuki popped her knuckles glaring at the now visible hollow.

"Hey, dip shit, getting ready to get your assed kicked." Tatsuki yelled totally ignoring that fact she had no way to beat the hollow. "You made Orihime cry, and the rule is: _no one _does that."

The hollow eyes narrowed, angry over Tatsuki's remarks.

"Get her." The hollow ordered.

A smile graced Tatsuki's face as her pathetic as bricks opponents came to her.

"Outta my way jerks! I have to kick your master's ass!" She exclaimed punching, and kicking the wimpy zombies. "Pathetic I get more outta a fight with three year olds!"

The angry increased.

"Why you stupid little human! Get her, kill her!" The hollow roared.

Tatsuki wapped some sweat off her cheek. She was actually getting good work out from this fight regardless to what she said, but even more then that she would protect Orihime. She wouldn't let her friend down.

"WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE?!" Another more angry voice said toning out the hollow in its rant.

It was Chizuru back with Orihime's bag, and from the look of it she wasn't pleased. Hell no she looked like a demon herself.

"TATSUKI!" She roared. "ARE THESE JERKS PICKING ON ORIHIME?!"

Tatsuki smirked glad to have some form of back up even if it did come in the form of her insane lesbian friend.

"Yes. Wanna beat the hell outta them?" Tatsuki offered. She needn't have asked Chizuru was way ahead of her, and charged at the said 'jerks'.

"Why- you-dumb-asses-picking-on-hime! Meet-hell!" Chizuru yelled kicking the snot out of the poor zombie students. Burning flames of hell shone behind her as she fought.

Orihime sweat dropped. And she had been worried about these two earlier?

"Hey." Tatsuki said following Chizuru's led and taking her half of the creep down. "Leave some for me."

"Whatever." She hissed taking a number of the last few. Though Tatsuki let her finish off the rest. Well, more like picking the last few off as they were down in seconds. "Done… now why are these jerks picking on her?"

Chizuru turned to Tatsuki, she trusted Orihime for a lot of things, but saying what was wrong was never one of those things-.

"What is that?" Chizuru said pointing to the creature on the building a few yards behind Tatsuki.

"Don't know but it made Orihime cry."

Chizuru cursed, and creepily enough had the same reaction as before, though quieter.

"It needs to die." She stated. Tatsuki couldn't agree more.

It was time for an ass kicking.

(0o0)

Ichigo released a breath he didn't even know he was holding as soon as Tatsuki appeared.

He watched a Tatsuki delivered an all too familiar ass-kicking to the 'zombies'. He wasn't really surprised that her attacks could KO them so badly they could get up.

Hell, even he had been on the receiving end off her karate kicks after she had been brought into the loop about hollows, and whatever else afterlife was like. Tatsuki hadn't been very happy when she found out Ichigo had made Orihime cry when he had been fighting against Grimmjow, and she had made her feeling known.

/ **That midget always could kick your ass properly Aibou. **/ Kuroji commented.

Neither Rena, Zangetsu, nor Ichigo designed to reply to Kuroji.

/ _Wow, she's got a strong kick. _/ Rena complemented.

'She always was.' Ichigo thought, and all of them could feel Zangetsu unspoken agreement. 'She-.'

/ **Who the fuck is that? **/ Kuroji asked.

Once again Kuroji was ignored, no one really like answering him.

'Shit,' Ichigo cursed noticing both the release of his spirit energy and the effects its was having. He quickly contained it… but it was too late.

Tatsuki and Chizuru had seen the hollow…

Something that shouldn't have happened yet.

Rena cursed for them. They had screwed up…big time.

(0o0)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Another hollowed yelled as it was destroyed.

Uryuu Ishida hissed as his bow and arrow cut more, and more into his hands. But beyond his hands he knew something was up.

There was no way the bait he had used to lure the hollows here to be the cause of all this mess. There were just too many hollows for that small amount of bait he used…no something else was behind this mess.

But what?

Uryuu's glare intensified.

He didn't know the answer but he was going to find out…

That was a promise.

**(0o0)**

**1) I don't remember what that brown haired friend of Orihime's is called.**

**2) I think that's the Japanese word for good evening though its probably spelled wrong.**

**3) Yes, I know that was a sucky way to start that part of the story but I couldn't think of any other way to put it.**

**4) Rena's sealed state is similar to that sword Jing uses in King of Bandits, I'll try to either get a picture of it, or draw it myself. So the reader's can see it…**

**5) The reason Rukia didn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu was because she was with the rest of the Kurosaki family, and Grand Fisher. Only an experienced (like a captain-level) shinigami would be able to differentiate between the two, or that's what I think…**

**6) Tsunami-Ka is a water attack that is lighting fast, and very powerful, Ichigo can use this attack on either of his zanpaktou, because of Kuroji…doesn't make sense, but it will later on.**

**PLEASE READ!  
**

**A/N: Grrr… I Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to write, AND type. I think its crappy personally because of the junk I had to explain, and everything I had to hint at it… Oh well. Loved the death threats though. Keep them up! I'm hoping to have a special surprise ready at the 100 review mark. Also starting November 13 thru the 21****th**** I will be going over the old chapters to correct for mistakes, so feel free to read them again if you will. Wow, over ten thousand hits! I'm so happy! **

**READ & REVIEW! I UPDATED FASTER IF YOU DO!**

**ALSO PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE! THE NUMBER ONE STORY WILL BE UPDATED FASTER!  
**


	16. Chapter 17 and 18

A Past Not Written

By: Amethyst Ichigo

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. Rena's, mine though.

_**AGAIN, ANOTHER LARGE CHAPTER TO MAKE UP TO THE READERS!ALSO THE NEXT TWO HUGE CHAPTERS ARE NEW AND AWESOME!**_

_**/ Yo. / **_Kuroji talking.

_**/ **__Hello__**. / Rena**_ and Zangetsu talking.

**Chapter 17- Always Know When You Are Wanted…and When to Get the Hell Out!**

_Last Time_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Another hollow yelled as it was destroyed._

_Uryuu Ishida hissed as his bow and arrow cut more and more into his hands, but beyond this, he knew something was up. There was no way the bait he had used to lure the hollows could to be the cause of all this mess. There were just too many hollows for that small amount of bait he used…no something else was behind this mess._

_But what?_

_Uryuu's glare intensified._

_He didn't know the answer but he was going to find out…_

_That was a promise._

(0o0)

/ _We are so screwed._ / Rena said after a couple of seconds. Sadly, Rena was right.

Ichigo needed to leave within the next three seconds lest he be late for his 'part' and yet, he really didn't want to leave his schoolmates (future nakama) alone with a soul hungry hollow, but he had no choice. Besides it wasn't as if he was leaving them alone. He reasoned with himself. Urahara was a couple miles away, and closing in fast…he sighed.

It was time to go.

Ichigo fixed Zangetsu onto his back once more, and sped off. Knowing that as he leaped... something was going to happen.

/ _Hollow at two o'clock._ /

Ichigo didn't even bother to check; he simply pulled Zangetsu out of its sheath and delivered a Getsuga Tenshou straight into the flying hollow's head absentmindedly.

'Now to find Kon and Rukia…and trouble.'

(0o0)

The screen on Rukia's cell phone flashed again with the newly destroyed hollow picture. Another low class hollow had been killed three minutes ago, about six miles from her current location, the phone buzzed again.

Again a different hollow had been purified about three miles from her location-Rukia blinked- two minutes ago.

'But that's impossible…' Rukia thought. 'The average shunpo speed takes two minutes to five minutes, and yet Ichigo beat that. It's ridiculous to even consider the possibility of a new awakened shinigami to be almost fast, _no_ just as fast as the Goddess of Flash. Ichigo was talented, but to be that good…was he a genius?

Had her prodigy theory been wrong?

'But if that's true then why did Ichigo hide this from me? It makes no sense. Is he hiding something more from me-?'

"RUKIA-NEE-SAN! THERE YOU ARE!"

Rukia blinked and turned to the caller. Instantly she was met with a smiling Ichigo meaning one thing…It was the perverted stuffed animal. She watched as Kon jumped and pushed his face to her chest. Rukia blushed.

"K-Kon?" She asked pushing on Ichigo's arms to try to get the mod soul to release her. A vein appeared on her head after Kon still did not release her (and he started rubbed his head). She kicked upward, dislodging Kon and managing to stand up.

BANG!

Kon landed loudly, though predictable enough Kon wasn't deterred, and he jumped up again with a goofy smile on his face (it looked totally out of place on Ichigo's normally frowning face).

"Rukia nee-san even being kicked like this is delightful." Kon said joyously.

Rukia glared. "This isn't the time to be an idiot! Although, the fact you're in Ichigo body means he's out killing hollows-."

"Actually nee-san, there's someone behind you." Kon pointed behind her.

Rukia turned curiously. It was none other than Uryuu Ishida.

"That's good sign. This area seems clear." Uryuu blinked having observed the whole scene. Rukia glared at Uryuu intently. 'There was just no way was he saying-. '

"You two appear to be fine. As for you Kuchiki Rukia-san, this is the first time we've talked one on one." Kon copied Rukia and glared at the archer. He wasn't even acknowledged!

Rukia's narrowed as she finally came to a conclusion. "So this was your doing?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses up casually, ignoring Rukia's question, but his body language gave him away.

"This fight is between the Shinigami and me," Uryuu said frowning. "However, even when Kurosaki falls I will not allow a single person to die… I will stake my life to protect the people of this town. While Kurosaki…no, watch while the shinigami are proven inferior against the pride of the Quincy's."

_Drip, drop._

Blood dripped from Uryuu's hand in a semi-constant stream of horror. Even with what Uryuu said, Rukia wasn't surprised to see the blood. There were too many hollows for one person to defeat.... Rukia blinked thinking of Ichigo.

'Or maybe not...?'

(0o0)

Urahara observed the scene with serious eyes. He could feel the lingering presentence of that same reiatsu, but it happened again. The person evaded him yet, again, and this whole experience both frustrated, and excited him. With every new clue, Urahara found, he was gaining answers a few at a time, but it was the hardest mystery the ex-Taichou had ever encountered…

"Urahara-san?"

Urahara lowered his hat, covering his eyes. "Yes?"

"Inoue-san, and her friends are unconscious, Urahara-san." Tessai said fixing his glasses.

"Good, carry Inoue-san and her friends back to the shop." Urahara smiled.

Tessai nodded.

Urahara nonchalantly and pondered fiercely. 'How long will this mystery last? No-, how long should I let the enigma remain?'(1) His evil smile returned...

(0o0)

Lisa yawned and sat up in her bed. She really did not want to get up, but as always her hungry stomach demanded food, and frankly she won't be feed in bed unless she was an inch from death (though if Love and Rojiro tried making her food, they would likely kill her with their horrible cooking).

Regardless, Lisa dragged her worn body out of bed and slowly descended down the hallway stairs to the grounds, the only place to eat in the whole damn warehouse.

"Stupid hunger…" She hissed, covering up a yawn.

Unfortunately, the sounds of pain were loud as Lisa entered the grounds.

"OW! STOP! I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Lisa didn't even bat an eyelash as she expertly ignored the yells of pain coming from the direction of the other vaizards. So what if Hiyori was beating up the guys again? Lisa didn't care.

Hell, Lisa was uncaring as could be while she poured herself a cup of hot coffee.

"Lisa?"

'Correction, Hiyori was beating up almost all the guys.' Lisa thought as she turned to Shinji.

"What?" She growled. She needed coffee, and she needed it now.

"Would you be up for another-?" Shinji started, though he didn't get half way as a powerful glare interrupted him.

"I better not be going on surveillance again." She hissed. Shinji went quiet, and Lisa's eyes narrowed. "What about stupid's one, two and three?"

"Love, Rojiro, are unconscious-Hiyori's doing, Hachi's doing maintenance on the defenses, and Masa-."

"-missing, right?" Lisa finished, she sighed. "Fine, but we better have steak tonight."

Shinji nodded in agreement. "Will do."(2)

(0o0)

_**A/N: Chapter seventeen was originally that short…here's chapter eighteen. There's three more parts left in this chapters so grab your popcorn and read!**_

(0o0)

**Chapter 18- Friend: Someone Who Has The Same Enemies You Have…**

Ichigo jumped and landed in front of Rukia and Uryuu sending the group into a suspended silence. No one said anything for a second as each processed the sudden-ness with which Ichigo arrived. The wind blew and howls of the hollows continued but still silence captured the area.

/ _I think you messed up. / _Rena said.

Ichigo mentally groaned, but to the others Ichigo was still wearing his trademark frown.

'My speed was too fast.' He thought finally, he cursed himself on not paying attention.

/ _Right.../_

'Damn.'

"Kurosaki," Ishida said.

"Ishida."

(0o0)

Tatsuki and Chizuru blinked as the strange shop keeper finished his tale, but inwardly then silently agreed with what he said. Everything he'd said made sense in some strange way...including the words about Ichigo.

"Hold on a second." Orihime looked nervous. "This story about Death gods and hollows it just too strange...there's no possible way-."

"But he's right." Tatsuki interrupted. "That monster that attacked us wasn't anything we'd seen before a..." She trailed off.

"Your friend is correct. No matter what excuse you create the evidence is in front of your faces. You were attacked." Urahara said seriously, there was no fan in sight. "Will you continue to deny that?"

Orihime didn't say anything, she couldn't the shopkeeper was correct.

FLASHBACK

_Tatsuki and Chizuru were being pushed hard, as the hollow zombiefied more and more of their classmates. It was hard for them, but they continued pushing back harder and harder._

_Orihime was standing directly in the middle of the small circle of defense her two friends set up. Tatsuki punched and body slammed student after student-._

_SMACK!_

_Chizuru was thrown to the foot, after being pounded from behind. The zombie students attacked._

_"Chizuru!" Orihime yelled, as she ran towards her friend. "Stop!" She tried to get the students to release Chizuru, but the zombies used her hair against her. They pulled her away from Chizuru._

_Tatsuki knocked another student as she made her way to Orihime. They were now one fighter less. Tatsuki fought rougher, throwing students away in a hurry. She dropped the hair-puller as Orihime rushed to Chizuru._

_"Orihime wait!" Tatsuki yelled turning just as Orihime was running. _

_It was a mistake._

_A zombie smacked Tatsuki with a piece of gravel, knocking her to the ground._

_The hollow smirked as it shot out a bullet at Tatsuki, embedding itself within her body. Orihime watched this as she was held back by a zombiefied student._

_"The seed I just shot into you will soon grow roots in your body and control it" The hollow moved closer to Tatsuki." In other words, that means your body will do what I want. HA HA HA-! "_

_"Shut up." The hollow blinked. Tatsuki struggled to get up off the floor, and managed to stand on her own feet by her will alone. "Let Orihime go!"_

_"Let the girl go? HA! Don't you understand your situation? You've lost almost all control of your body." The hollow raised its tentacle to Tatsuki face._

_Too bad, this hollow didn't know Tatsuki, or it would have expected her next attack..._

_She bit the tentacle._

_"OW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I'M IN CONTROL!" The hollow cursed. "Let go!" The hollow struggled trying to get her tentacle away from Tatsuki, anger fueled the emotions and the situation to worsen. "I no longer need to control you! Die!"_

_Bullets flew hitting Tatsuki over and over again sending her to the ground._

_"Stop!" Orihime moved and pushed off the zombie students racing to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chan."_

_Tatsuki vision blurred as Orihime raced to her. 'O-Orihime, get away! Go!' _

_The world went dark for Tatsuki._

_Orihime Pov's_

_'I was never able to be strong, I was always weak, and so Tatsuki-chan stood up for me. She's the reason I can be happy. Even when big brother died, she made sure I was never alone.'_

_'She's my friend.'_

_'I didn't want her to be hurt. I didn't want anyone to be hurt. I relied upon Tatsuki-chan...'_

_'But now...'_

_"Thank you for protecting me until now." Orihime stood defiant. "So...Tatsuki-chan, this time...I'll protect you." Orihime shed tears, her barrettes shining before moving. A dust storm shook the area, and debris and students were thrown haphazardly._

_"Tatsuki-chan said..." Orihime said her voice was strangely clear in the chaos. "...you chose the wrong person to pick a fight with. But that's not it. You chose the wrong person to hurt. I won't forgive anyone who hurts Tatsuki-chan!"_

_"What the hell are you? Using some weird power...what is that?" The hollow freaked._

_Orihime blinked and noticed the flying objects. "What are they?"_

_"You didn't even notice us" Bizarre voices replied._

_"What?"_

_"After all, we were always closest to you." A green fairy-like creature landed on Orihime's shoulder. "Pleased to meet you once more Orihime-san. (3)" The fairy said. "We are the Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield. We were born to protect you." The others of the Shun Shun Rika (4) gathered around._

_Orihime backed up. "Ayah Fairies! Flying fairies are talking to me!"_

_"Funny reaction. But we're not fairies. I told you. We are the power of your soul. We are a part of you. And you can only be seen by you, and Kurosaki Ichigo." Shun'ou said._

_Orihime focused. "Kurosaki-kun too? Why?"_

_"Because we were awakened by him."_

_"Awakened?"_

_Shun'ou smiled. "Well, in a fashion he did...you'll find out later-."_

_"Shut up! You don't need to understand what awakened means or anything!" Tsubaki commented. "Now pay attention."_

_"You are so pompous...even through your small." Orihime observed glancing at the tough talking Shun Shun Rika Avatar._

_Tsubaki glared. "Shut up! Just learn how to control us right now!"_

_"Control you?"_

_"That's right." Lily nodded._

_"Our power is the power to put up a shield and reject things." Hinagiku continued._

_"What's required to do...? That is in your __heart__ and in your __magic words__." Baigon nodded, while Hinagiku and Lily backed him up._

_"Magic words?"_

_"Wait! It's coming." Tsubaki interrupted._

_The hollow moved closer. "What are you so damned confused about?! You, little girl..." The hollow readied itself to fire._

_"Here we go, Orihime-san."Hinagiku said. "Go on, call our names! I am Hinagiku."_

_"I'm Baigon."_

_"And I'm Lily."_

_Orihime stepped back. _

_"Calm down." Shun'ou advised. "Say the magic words. Repeat after me...Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily! Sacred Tri-Link Shield (5)! I reject!"_

_"Hinagiku. Baigon. Lily. Sacred Tri-Link Shield! I reject!"_

_"What?" The hollow said confused._

_Shun'ou explained." They power is to put up a shield between you and the enemy...and stop attacks aimed at you. And our power is to stop what's inside the shield. We can return objects within a limited space to a state before they were destroyed. So, go on. Call our names. I'm Shun'ou."_

_"I'm Ayame."_

_Orihime turned slightly. "Shun'ou, Ayame..."_

_"Then say the magic words..."_

_"Sacred Dual Return Shield!" They said in unison. "I reject!"_

_The shield glowed, and as Orihime watched Tatsuki returned to health._

_"Tatsuki-chan-."_

_"Shut up! Woman, you don't have time to cry!" Tsubaki told her. He motioned to the hollow. "It's my turn next. My power is reject both sides of the shield. I put up a shield inside the enemy and reject their physical bonds. In other words, I split the enemy into pieces. Chant! My name is Tsubaki."_

_"Tsubaki! Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield! I reject!"_

_The hollow never saw the attack coming..._

FLASHBACK END

"But now you four must decide, will you open the door in front of you, or return to the ignorance you had?"

Their eyes widen, they now had a choice to make.

(0o0)

"I finally found you, Ishida!" Ichigo said grinning; he appeared very similar to his hollow. "I won't be satisfied until I pound you for this mess-."

The atmosphere of the area changed as everyone felt the hollow reiatsu coming from behind Ichigo. Uryuu charge his arrow waiting to fire, and Ichigo moved fast cutting down the hollow and dispersing Uryuu's arrow. Silence again...then-.

"This fight is between you and me, not these people...but you understand that." Ichigo ventured. He could feel the small changes in reiatsu of Karakura, and the giant opening. "So...stop involving other people in this stupid contest. If you want to prove something. Prove it in a battle between you and me, not in an area where people could get hurt!"

Rukia, Kon, and Uryuu were listening to Ichigo's speech, but most of their attention was on the hole.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"What?!" Ichigo retorted he was very frustrated with Kon's interruption; he was trying to make a point to Uryuu.

"Look behind you!"

Ichigo turned around. "The sky...is cracked. What the hell? It's cracked...how is that-?"

Rena answered his question. / _Desinenagrating more likely and the hollows are combining their strength_. / It was a responsible assumption, and at this point Ichigo fully agreed with his sword counterpart.

The levels of hollow reiatsu collided and then as one combined to grow stronger as the air became heavy with the fear and darkness, the others (barring Ichigo) gasped.

It was now obvious.

The hollows were gathering.

(0o0)

_**A/n: That's Part 1 of chapter eighteen! Here's another!**_

(0o0)

**Chapter 18 Part 2- ...Having more issues then a subscription is never good....**

Ichigo blinked and wind breezed by him, as Uryuu dashed up the stairs leading in the direction of the hole in the sky. It was an abnormal speed, but one Ichigo could easily follow, though it did make Ichigo wonder... In the future that pasted, was Uryuu always that strong? Or was that an anomaly? It was hard to tell, still Ichigo didn't miss his cue in timeline.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ichigo said stopping Uryuu.

"I'm going to fight, or are you scared Kurosaki?" Uryuu challenged.

A vein appeared on Ichigo head. Was Ichigo scared? Uryuu had to be kidding, Ichigo had gone though worst crap then hollows, and he was scared? Yeah right. Uryuu was talking to the wrong person about.

Ichigo responded. "Not for a moment."

"If you're not scared? Heh unlikely, regardless victory shall be mine." Uryuu charged off, not even waiting for Ichigo's answer, and frankly it was apparent the Quincy did not care either.

**/ Whatever just beat the crap out of the Quincy, King. /** Kuroji growled. So Ichigo wasn't the only one a little upset at the archer.

'Will do.' Ichigo agreed, and he started to run after the four eyes when Rukia's voice caught him.

"Before you leave...its best you know about the Quincy's," She ventured.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, another point in the timeline, was the explanation of the Quincy...sadly. It wasn't like the explanation was important, and Uryuu's core problems with the shinigami were deeper than some two-hundred year old massacre but the repeat of the Quincy was important-timeline wise.

"They went extinct two-hundred years ago...the Quincy's. Actually to be exact...they were exterminated by the Death gods. Even for the Death gods, it was a bitterly hard decision..." Rukia continued on unaware Ichigo was no longer listening to her.

_/Sure it was a hard decision for Soul Society.../_ Rena said sarcastically. _/I bet Soul Society just didn't want to out classed by mere humans.../_

'Probably, Soul Society would much rather destroy a species of people then negotiate anything.' Ichigo thought. 'Even without being present just being in the war and fighting with Soul Society showed me their true colors-there was very little equality between the nobles and the

Rena agreed. /...It's wrong, and yet.../

'It's the reason people like Aizen are born.' Ichigo concluded.

Zangetsu nodded.

Even the most 'fair' governments are corrupt... but Soul Society took it to a new level.

/ **The midget's looking at ya king. Say something stupid. /**

Rena snickered. She couldn't believe Kuroji just said that out loud (well to them).

(0o0)

"The two flows of soul filling Soul Society and the real world are constantly exchanging." With a solemn look to Ichigo, Rukia noticed the spark of pity growing in his eyes. "And the two worlds have a soul balance, maintaining that is the work of us death gods." Rukia crossed her hands.

"But...when the Quincys appeared with their weapons, we discovered something. Quincys completely destroyed hollows. In other words, because the hollows were completely destroyed the soul never went to Soul Society. If this had continued, the balance of the worlds would have caused the end." Silence fell between the two, awkwardly...

"If Ishida's really stuck in the past maybe it's time for someone to knock some sense into the moron." Ichigo finally responded knowingly. He looked up to the sky and then ran off.

(0o0)

Nothing. The four still said nothing after five minutes of thinking, and frankly both Urahara and Tessai were quite bored with their non-responses.

"Still no choice?" Urahara walked to the room's exit slamming open the siding doors. "Perhaps you need an example of what's to come…watch someone else's choice and make your own…"

"What?" Orihime blinked unsure, Tatsuki and Chizuru had the same look on their faces.

Chad nodded. "Let's go."

(0o0)

It was very ironic. Uryuu had called Ichigo an idiot so many times, yet he himself had done something so idiotic it wasn't even funny.

Uryuu was fighting against dozens of hollows by himself, in a less than perfect health matter. After one hollow was destroyed several more stepped forward to take its place. There seemed to be no end to the evil trying to Uryuu.

"Damn, their numbers aren't diminishing." Uryuu observed narrowing his eyes. The reiatsu bow and arrows were cutting deeply into his hands.

If this continued, he would fall-.

"ISHIDA! HEY ISHIDA! WHERE THE HELL YOU?!"

Uryuu turned and felt the heavy pressure associated with the substitute shinigami. There was just no other person who would so recklessly toss hollows in the air while systematically destroying them with pure sword techniques.

'How reckless…' An eyebrow twitched.

There was just something wrong with the idea of Kurosaki getting over Ishida so much that Uryuu glared at the newcomer.

Ichigo for his part completely ignore the look Uryuu was giving him and concentrated on kick some hollow butt, though that much skill on the surrounding weaklings was overkill for Ichigo's skill level.

Then finally, a last slash Ichigo dug his blade into the grass.

"Done," Ichigo crossed his arms. " Now I've heard your reason for wanting to fight against Soul Reapers-!"

"You're wrong. My reasons for wanting to challenge you for some extermination that happened 200 years, that ancient history. That story is long past…and frankly I sided more with the shinigami with I first heard it-until my teacher was murdered."

Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tighten and he looked downwards shadowing his eyes. He remembered very few details of the original timeline, but there were several things Ichigo would never forget. The death of Uryuu's teacher and the 'supposed' grudge of shinigami would unforgettable details…

"He was a kind person who didn't hate or despise anyone." Uryuu recalled resuming shooting the nearby hollows. "Because Sensei was the last Quincy, he was under the strict observation of the Death gods. He tried to convince the Death gods that they should combine their strength and fight together. But the Death gods answer was always the same '_Don't interfere with our work_.'"

Uryuu's reiatsu spiked, mirroring his emotions.

"Then finally…on that day, Sensei was surrounded by five huge hollows. It was obvious that he wasn't strong enough to fight them without help from the shinigami. Sensei fought and fought and was defeated. If they had listened to him…he would be alive. Can you understand, Kurosaki? That's way I fight to prove the power of the Quincys!"

Uryuu shot another arrow.

"I know our ideas are totally opposite-."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to." Ichigo said knowingly. "Just because I've become a shinigami does not mean I'm suddenly all for the shinigami 'ideals'. Most of them are crap, and Soul Society isn't just. My reason for fighting isn't the same as theirs."

Uryuu straight into Ichigo's eyes, confused by the array of different emotions he was seeing. Ichigo was right, he had forgotten that Ichigo was- no is human.

"Besides, your great logic makes NO sense. Your sensei's great hope wasn't to make the Death gods recognize the Quincys' power…he's hope was for both groups to fight together! You were so intent on getting some kind of revenge that you forgot your sensei's true wish! Look around, when are you going to have a chance to make his dream come true then right here surrounded by enemies?!" Uryuu's eyes went wide.

Ichigo dragged him by the cuff and turned him around so that they were each facing opposite directions.

"Totally opposite my ass. As far as I'm concerned we're two people fighting against a bunch of hollows. So to defeat 'em fighting to back to back gets the job done better, then."

Uryuu spared a glance at Ichigo before fighting again. He knew Ichigo was right, but hell would come down first before Uryuu said that to his face.

"See?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Uryuu reassured him. "I only shot him to save myself."

"That's fine. Kill or be killed that's what this fight's about. We both have our reason's to fight."

Uryuu leveled a long look at Ichigo. "Why?"

Ichigo's act slipped for a second. Even though Uryuu was only asking about his reason for fighting. It was so much more personal…

Ichigo gripped his sword tightly, his nails digging into his palms. Once more he was asked this question, and once more he would reply the same…

"My mom," Ichigo started. "She was killed by a hollow."

Uryuu froze.

"Is that what you want to know? Why I want to defeat hollows?"

Uryuu nodded.

"My family suffered a lot after mom died… I want to make sure no one else has to go though that. I don't want to see any more sadness. I finally have the power to do something and I can stop it." Ichigo slashed several more hollows skillfully.

"At the same time, I know I can't everyone, but I won't be content only to protect the people I can hold in my arms. I'm going to protect as many people, no matter what. Now isn't the time for blame. So…what do you say?"

Uryuu went back to shooting hollows.

"I say you talk too much." He replied.

Ichigo was facing the opposite direction, that Uryuu never saw the sad smile on Ichigo's face…

(0o0)

/ _Well that was uncomfortable._ / Rena observed.

/ **So what? Ya going to complain brat? King pathetic, but not even the Quincy can mess Aibou up.** /

Rena stared at Kuroji.

/ **What?** /

/ _You just defend Ichigo-nii._ /

/ **No, I didn't, now get the hell away from me.** /

Rena smiled. / _Sure you didn't…_/

It was very obvious that Rena didn't anything Kuroji said.

Zangetsu was very tempted to roll his eyes. Rena and Kuroji acted like the two outside.

A flood of swept though Ichigo's inner world, but it wasn't the reiatsu of a Menos Grande.

/ _Holy shit what's that?!_ / Rena cursed.

(0o0)

"But I do understand what you're saying. If we don't survive this, we won't have each other to beat up."

Ichigo smiled brightly. "Hell yeah!" He jumped up and cut a hollow in half.

Now, he only had to worry about the Menos Grande-. It was then he felt it. Another reiatsu, but it a vaizard…it was an arrancar. Ichigo mentally cursed careful not to make any indication that he sensed the spirit energy.

But something was strange about this arrancar signature…

"Kurosaki!" Uryuu said. "The sky…"

Ichigo didn't need telling twice, and quickly looked up. There opening the bridge between the two worlds was a Menos Grande. The opening got wider and bigger as the hollow broke though the thin layer.

"That bait couldn't have brought something like this here…" Uryuu told Ichigo.

"You're still going on about that?"

Uryuu glared again.

"Dieeeeeeee!" The hollows took their chance to attack while the two's back were turned.

Ichigo scoffed, like he didn't sense Urahara and his crew in the area. The hollow immediately smacked down, and purified.

"Kurosaki-san, we came to save you." Urahara said waving his fan stupidly.

A huge vein appeared on Ichigo head, and he glared at the ero-shopkeeper. Urahara had no idea how much Ichigo wanted to strangle him…and break that stupid fan. Both of them were so friggin' annoying Ichigo was very tempted to forget the whole charade, but focused on the current situation.

He had no time to be plotting Urahara's demise (though it was something to pass the time), Ichigo focused on their words.

"Me, and my crew will take care all the weak hollows, while you two fight_ him_." Urahara said waving his fan. Sandal-hat pointed to the Menos Grande.

The sky finally tore releasing the huge hollow lose on Karakura, expect the Menos Grande didn't act like usual. The Menos Grande surveyed the area seemly searching before stepping out of the hole and walking to the group.

Ichigo mentally gulped as he noticed the excited smile on Urahara's lips as said hollow started walking in the direction of not the group but toward Urahara, Uryuu, and himself. If Ichigo didn't do something soon, Urahara might make some weird assumption about the Menos Grande and them. Ichigo couldn't afford for any screw up now.

"There's no point in trying' to think how to fight a monster like that." Ichigo said trying to distract Urahara. He knew he wouldn't be able to totally make Urahara forget this incident but he could minimize the damage.

Uryuu leveled suspicious look at Ichigo. "What are you saying-?"

Ichigo smirked.

"Things like that…you just cut it down the best you can!" He said raising Zangetsu and racing off.

Uryuu was shocked. "What are you-?"

"Hurry up Ishida!" Ichigo yelled from far off.

(0o0)

"What is he thinking?!" Rukia yelled watching Ichigo race off. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO COME BACK! YOU CAN'T FACE THAT-!"

She was cut off as Urahara blocked her.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get Ichigo killed?" She yelled.

Urahara smiled. "Nope, but this battle is determine his strength."

Rukia glared at him. "His strength?! Ichigo isn't powerful enough to defeat-"

"-A Menos Grande?" Urahara interrupted. "Are you? Kurosaki-san is very powerful. You've seen examples of this, haven't you Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia's eyes went wide.

"His Shikai had been around since that transfer of your powers…and his speed almost shunpo."

"What are you saying?"

"This fight is a necessary one…both for Ichigo-kun and you." Urahara replied, using a binding Kidou on Rukia.

(0o0)

Ichigo frowned as he got ready to do one of the stupidest things imaginable…he was going to attack a Menos Grande's shoe.

He ran slightly slowing speed then shunpo, and raced forward kicking up dust and dirt. He crouched down and jumped into the air bring down his sword on the hollow's shoe. Unsurprisingly Ichigo was thrown back, landing a good twenty yards from the hollow.

"Kurosaki! Are you alright?" Uryuu asked shooting high up into the hollow's face. He didn't even put a scratch on the foot soldier. "Damn."

Ichigo sat up stating. "I'm fine." A small stream of blood dripped from his forehead, making Uryuu seriously doubt Ichigo's words.

"Whatever. What were you thinking attacking it like that? How did you intent to beat it with that attack?"

"I was going to cut the hollow down bit by bit until I have the head down to size where I could whack him on the head."

Uryuu sent a disbelieving look at the time traveler.

"For god's sake I can't believe you though that'd work." Uryuu yelled.

Ichigo looked away.

"Now stand up so we can come up with a new plan-"Uryuu told him placing his hand on Zangetsu. The bow in Uryuu's hand instantly transformed to accommodate the increase in reiatsu absorption and made the Quincy bow three times as big as before.

Uryuu gawked at his bow. He couldn't believe what was happening. Ichigo had so much reiatsu was flowing into him. It was unbelievable.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was taken back. "What's with that bow?!"

"Shut up and just listen!" Uryuu pushed. "I think I know how we can defeat that thing."

"What? How?"

"If we use your reiatsu…"

(0o0)

"Can you see Ishida with Ichigo next to him?" Orihime asked tensely.

"Yes, I can." Tatsuki answered.

Chizuru said the same.

Chad nodded.

"He'll want our decision afterwards…

(0o0)

"Now we fight!"

Ichigo blinked and looked at Uryuu with a disbelieving stare. Zangetsu was tied to Uryuu's head with a handkerchief.

"I can't believe this is your master plan." Ichigo said remaining his hand from his sword. Uryuu's bows automatically shorten at the loss of reiatsu. "You're stupid aren't you?"

"I'm not. If you release your reiatsu at full blast in this pose…I should be able to shoot an absurdly powerful arrow to destroy the hollow. So release your spirit energy! It's doing no one any good if you continue to recklessly let out."

Ichigo sent a straight looked at him.

"How do I do that?"

Uryuu sweat dropped. "What do you mean how? If you didn't know how to use your reiatsu then how have you been fighting this far?"

"Instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Yeah, I never understood how to turn my reiatsu off so I figure it's on full."

A shadow fell over the two, alerting them to the Menos Grande's closeness; except that wasn't the only thing the hollow was doing…

'Cero' Ichigo thought cursing again. He was distracted trying to keep the time line perfect that he almost forgot.

"We no choice, Kurosaki grab your sword once more-."

Ichigo raced off with his sword.

"I meant as a team!"

Ichigo ignored him. He didn't have time to stay and chat with Uryuu. He was here to kick ass.

"ICHIGO RUN! IF THAT CERO HITS YOU THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT!" Rukia screamed.

A sad smile appeared on Ichigo's face. No injury would cripple him, Ichigo knew he's weakness, and right now he was fighting to protect it.

The cero rained down on Ichigo. He guarded easily, and held his position for a few seconds gathering his strength.

Today, during this fight Ichigo realized something. He'd lied to Uryuu, Rukia, Chad, his family everyone and he hated it. Maybe after this whole mess was over, he could tell them…

Ichigo released the reiatsu back at the Menos Grande, slicing it cleaning in half…and Ichigo made a promise.

(0o0)

"He destroyed the Menos Grande?" Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Urahara was right Ichigo was powerful-.

"Is it fate or a coincidence that Ichigo's a prodigy?" Urahara suggested.

Rukia turned to him. "I don't care for your reasoning." She said standing and forcing her legs to walk.

Urahara pulled his hat down, covering his eyes. "Hopefully, Kurosaki-kun won't be a repeat of Kaien-kun…"

(0o0)

_**A/n: SORRY! BUT I have some good news! The special surprise is here! Well, not in this chapter… check out the next chapter (which I uploaded!! Sorry about the huge wait, but the crappy story of my life has finally come back to a more normal routine!**_

_**Read and Review!  
**_


	17. Chapter 19 Thru 22

A Past Not Written

By: Amethyst Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/_Hi_. / Rena and Zangetsu speaking.

/**Yo**. / Kuroji speaking.

_**Chapter 19- Goodbye: Another word for 'beginning.'**_

'I never thought he could do it...a Menos appeared...and he beat it back. This information will reach Soul Society soon.'

'Ichigo...' Rukia thought sitting up. 'I go today...'

(0o0)

"ICHIGO!" A certain stuffed animal yelled jumping onto Ichigo's head. A vein appeared on named person's forehead.

"What the hell are you yelling about?"

"Look at me! I'm been girl-a-fide!"

Ichigo blinked. "So? It looks good on you...except for the flower." He pulled at the pink plant. Nothing happened, besides the pain of pulling off Kon's ear. "Mmmm, probably pull off your ear before the flower came off."

"Shut your trap! All your sister had to do was wash me! She didn't have to put this pink frilly stuff on me!"

Ichigo put the smack down on Kon, throwing him across the room right into the wall. "Shut up, Yuzu must have done it 'cause she felt sorry for your dirty ass."

Kon got back up into Ichigo's face. "Whatever, she didn't have to put this flower on! It's GLUED, dammit! It won't friggin' come off."

Ichigo glared at the stuff animal "Whatever."

A bell went off. "What? It's that late already?! Ichigo jumped off the bed, not noticing that as he did that he was going _way_ faster than a human should be able to.(1)

"Ichi-nii-san! Are you up yet?!" Yuzu yelled as she charged into Ichigo's room. She was met with an all-ready Ichigo. "Oh, so you're ready. Come down and eat before you're late." She ordered.

Ichigo nodded and followed, leaving a surprised and very confused Kon in his absence.

He thought to himself. He was totally unaware how abnormal this speed was, and ended up pushing these thoughts aside as he contemplated more (un)important things.

'Like the goddess Orihime...'

(0o0)

"Do you two understand your orders?" Yamamoto-sou-taichou said glancing over his officers.

"Hai, Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Byakuya and Renji said in unison. They also nodded to convey their understanding.

"Finish up with your duties and report to your station in six hours to leave." Yamamoto continued.

"Hai." They both bowed and left.

(0o0)

Ichigo ate his meal in relative quiet as he noticed the strange actions of his family. He and his father weren't fighting and once more neither Karin nor Yuzu didn't say anything more than the usual meal greetings- wait a moment.

He and his father hadn't fought since Rukia started living in his closet-did his father feel sick? Did he suspect something?

Ichigo mentally gulped, but didn't say anything.

Whether his father knew or not, he didn't want to say or do anything to incriminate himself by doing something out of character, so it was just better to be calm...

Hopefully...

'Though, it was a really surprise to learn he was a shinigami,' Ichigo thought putting down his chopsticks.

FLASHBACK

_The first major battle of the arrancar war was disastrous for the shinigami, many were killed and many more were wounded...._

_But Ichigo couldn't focus on the blood or the bodies of the dead, he was simply on automatic-he fought any hollows he came across, and defeated them. He brought down many lower arrancar and even a medium number of the espada, regardless of his injuries._

_He fought, and fought... he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the pain._

_He was so close to letting Kuroji take over, but he didn't. Because in the back of his mind, he knew the result would be rejection. Kuroji knew this, and supported his Aibou by healing any and all injuries, but the job was tedious. Still he didn't complain and didn't distract his king. He knew the end results could mean death for all of them if he did._

_So silence stayed..._

_Rena and Zangetsu did the opposite and helped Ichigo focus all available reiatsu to attacks. 'Kuroshoshi's, Getsuga Tensho's and Suikage's(2), were throw continuously, as enemies fell, but that emptiness within Ichigo didn't stop, and didn't lessen._

_Another arrancar fell, and one thing became very obvious. The shinigami were retreating, and they were using Ichigo as their distraction!_

_But there were problems; the random arrancars were disrupting the fourth divisions carrying of the wounded. Ichigo steeled himself, and shundo-ed to the site in front of the two fractions._

_"Go!" He yelled to the healers. _

_They hesitated for a second before nodding and continuing with their tasks. Ichigo was now responsible for fighting the hollows and protecting the medics while they completed their tasks, but the job was made harder with the aching of his bones and muscles finally making them known._

_Minutes felted like hours, but Ichigo never let up, he couldn't with so many people were depending on him. More hollows came, and the rapid healings were becoming slower, as blood trailed down his hand from his palms. He had used his swords so much that the blades were cutting into his hands._

_STAB!_

_A sword cut though Ichigo's defenses cutting him in the chest, and possibly slicing a lung. Breathing became hard, and Ichigo cut the opponent in half but the wound wouldn't heal a byproduct of his low reiatsu, and Kuroji's tiredness._

_"Ichigo-sama!" A voice called. Ichigo turned slightly to see a shinigami waving to him. "Hurry before the portal closes! Come on Ichigo-sama!" She yelled._

_But Ichigo knew he was too weak to even shunpo, and the time not to mention the enemies between him and the portal. He wouldn't make it._

_"I can't." He whispered. His words gave him power, and he repeated it louder. "I can't make it. Close the portal."_

_The shinigami's eyes widen. "But Ichigo-sama-!"_

_"GO! Quickly before any enemies get though!" She heeded his orders and closed the portal, tears running down her face._

_Ichigo waited a second before handing absolute control to his hollow. Even though he and his avatars were tired, they could now fight at their fullest without any limits, and that was a breath of fresh air, as the hollow mask formed over his face._

_He wasn't going to die today..._

_(0o0) (Still flashback...)_

_Thirty minutes was all it took for every injured person to be transferred to the fourth division barracks via stretchers and shinigami carrying, but even that was much too long for the lone female shinigami to relay the news of Ichigo non-arrival._

_"What the hell do you mean he didn't come?!" Karin yelled looking at the floor._

_The female shinigami trembled. Karin Kurosaki was a well known shinigami for a reason. (3)_

_"I-I-"The same shinigami stuttered._

_Yuzu teared up, and cried in her sister's shoulder. "Ichi-nii...he's going to come back, right?"_

_No one said anything, and a thick silence reigned over the gathered coward. Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu (though looking emotionless), Yourichi, and varies other friends of Ichigo stared at the space waiting._

_A minute passed, and doubt was setting in, another minute, and then a portal formed in the air...and two people stepped out._

_Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Isshin...a look of surprise on Ichigo's face... (4)_

FLASHBACK END

"Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts, and took a look at his watch. If he didn't go now, he would be late for school.

"See you'll later!" Ichigo said running out of the house, leaving three very confused and worried people behind him.

(0o0)

"Kurosaki-kun's very kind." Orihime said.

Rukia nodded, and walked along side Orihime listening closely. "Yes, he is."

"His family's so funny. He should enjoy himself more..." Orihime trailed off.

But Rukia could guess why Ichigo was like that. He still blamed himself for his mother's death...

"But Kurosaki-kun always keeps his brow wrinkled like this...I wonder why he does it..." Rukia smiled at Orihime.

"I used to think you weren't very fond of Kurosaki-kun." Rukia replied.

"I think Kurosaki-kun is a very kind person, underneath his serious face..."

(0o0)

A sweat drop appeared on Ichigo's head as he watched the girls; they were playing some warped version of soccer. "What are they doing?"

_/ Who knows...Inoue-san was always a little off... / _Rena casually said.

'I don't know. I just don't understand her...'

"Huh?! Ichigo were you looking at the girls? You were, weren't you?" Keigo said jumping on Ichigo's back.

Ichigo throw the moron off. "Don't say crap like that, and no I wasn't." Ichigo growled returning to the task of putting up the P.E. equipment...

"Hey, where's Ishida-san?"

Ichigo froze in his tracks for a second, but quickly got back into role. He had forgotten about this particular conversation compared to the overall problem of Rukia's leaving.

But there was still a problem... just how much power should he show and should he even show up?

He didn't know, but he needed to figure out something soon...he only had six hours left before Byakuya and Renji showed up...

(0o0)

The day dawned, and students left the halls of Karakura High, rushing for evening activities, but Ichigo and Rukia weren't among them.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo turned in step and looked at Rukia. "What?"

"Are you...feeling alright?" Ichigo blinked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to be sure..."

"Something wrong? Another hollow?"

"No...Nothing's happened...it's just I...it's nothing." Rukia went silent.

Ichigo looked down before glancing at Rukia. "Okay...Let's go home."

Rukia nodded, but didn't meet his eyes. She didn't have to; Ichigo knew what the problem was...

(0o0)

Urahara looked out his window.

"It's time...for the rain, and them."

(0o0)

_**Chapter 20- I wanted to stay...**_

Ichigo walked out of his room thinking about the upcoming meeting, and made up his mind before entering his room. He was going...both to prove a point to Rukia and to keep the time line as it is.

He wasn't going to chop up Byakuya, but he was going to put up more of a fight between himself and Byakuya, and especially Renji. He steeled his vow and opened Rukia's letter, careful to let Kon read over his shoulder.

"Fotar myta reatasotans, I..." Ichigo sighed. "...mutast leatave. What's this mean?"

"There's a hint at the bottom." Kon pointed out.

Ichigo glanced down at the end of the letter. "What the hell's that? It looks like a mouse. Wait...with that many "ta's" in the letter. It must be a tanuki. I'll take out the "ta's.'For my reasons, I must leave. Do not look for me, and do not worry. After you read this letter, burn it'-crap. Why the hell didn't she say anything?" Ichigo yelled.

"Nothing will be solved standing here-!" Kon, it was then something occurred to him making him race off.

"Dammit, Kon come here!" Ichigo exclaimed catching the stuff animal half way off the desk. Ichigo jammed his finger into Kon's mouth, popping out the gikongan out.

Ichigo wasted no time and swallowed, being ejected from his body and turning instantly into a death god. "Watch over my family until I get back!"

Kon nodded, a bit peeved but didn't complain. His precious nee-san's life was on the line.

He could deal.

(0o0)

"Having fun, Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia turned in surprise, and saw her fear realized.

Standing on the electricity pole was none other than Abarai Renji, a shinigami and purser.

"Renji?" She whispered. She had been right, she was out of time.

"Well, well I couldn't believe it when they told me. Rukia- freaking- Kuchiki was a rouge shinigami. And after everything the Kuchiki family did for you. You were supposed to be an elite shinigami, and you did this...and with an unworthy human expression on your face. You've gone soft."

Rukia glared back, taking in her surroundings and searching for a possible escape.

"So Rukia who's the human who stole your powers?"

"No one. Besides what makes you think a human stole me powers?" Rukia took a step back.

Renji frowned. "So a human did steal your powers...shameful."

Renji took a powerful swing at Rukia, lining several small cuts on her arms and legs. Rukia dodged, but under his blade showed the cement was creaked in a small heap showing her how much of a disadvantage she was at without her powers.

"Spit it out, Rukia." Renji prompted fiercely. "Where's the human who took your powers?"

"What are you talking about? There is no human. I was wounded-."

"You sure, 'cause Central 46 caught wind of several reiatsu signatures, aside from yours...this human will be found and given to the twelfth...after all, how's a human going to survive death god reiatsu? It's too powerful for most humans... and the chance of surviving..."

Silence.

"Only one in several hundred..."

Rukia blanched. She couldn't let that happen to Ichigo, not after everything he went though...

"Whatever...we'll find out. Right, Kuchiki-Taichou?"

Rukia paled further. This was the worst situation imaginable.

Slowly from the shadows a stream of cherry blossoms circled the three and out stepped a very familiar noble.

"Byakuya...nii-sama..." Rukia whispered. She didn't want to believe her eyes.

Movement behind Rukia alerted her to the swing of Renji's sword, helping her dodge his strike. Though she dodged quickly enough and a cut still appeared on her cheek, slightly bleeding from the speed of the blade.

"The transfer of Death god powers to a human is a felony, ya know. Though experimentation, and execution, was probably the Heads' version of kindness...Now spill the location."

Rukia said nothing; she was still bowed on the floor, watching the blade above her head waiting for her death.

"Ya know you didn't dodge my first two attacks, I let you dodge them. Now tell us where this human is."

More silence, and the blade started coming down-.

SLASH.

A reiatsu arrow clashed the sword, making Renji step back to observe the newcomer.

"Manners are lost on two men with weapons attacking an unarmed girl..." The figure stepped closer coming into the light revealing the face of one Ishida Uryuu.

"You can see us...who the hell are you?"

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "A classmate...who hates shinigami, especially rude ones."

Renji glared. "Classmate?"

Rukia stood looking towards Ishida for answers. "Why are you here?"

"A coincidence. I felt an urge to get some sewing supplies and happened to sense some shinigami reiatsu."

Rukia sweat dropped. Ishida was a very strange person.

A sword slash brought the conversation back into the serious. "I'm asking you a question over here."

"And I have answered it, shinigami." Uryuu glared. "I'm one of Kuchiki Rukia's classmates."

"I call that not answering." Renji stated.

Uryuu gathered himself. "If you really must know, my name is Ishida Uryuu."

A curious look was sent in Uryuu's direction. "What with you?"

"Nothing. I just thought even a shinigami would want to know the name of the person who will defeat you-."

Renji laughed. "That's it...I'm going to kill you."

A blue reiatsu shot out from behind Renji causing the fuku-taichou to jump up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who's going to take you down. Nice to meet you." Ichigo stood up putting his sword on his shoulders.

This time, he wasn't going to let Renji beat him. This time Renji was going to taste defeat.

(0o0)

_**Chapter 21- A Show of Strength**_

"Death Gods clothes?!" Renji yelled. "What squad are you with? What the HELL is up with that _huge ass_ zanpaktou?"

"Who knows Abarai Renji?" Ichigo said shouldering Zangetsu. (4)

Surprise lit the eyes of group...

'So he was here from the very beginning.' Uryuu concluded raising his reiatsu bow.

"The size of a zanpakutou is the size of the reiatsu...how the hell could a kid like him have such a huge ass sword..."

Rukia glared at Ichigo. 'You idiot what were you thinking?! I took you to stay away-.'

"I see. So this is the human who took away your reiatsu." Renji said, jumping in front of Ichigo. He cut across vertically testing Ichigo's power. Ichigo met his blade with equal power, but Renji continued his constant slashes, looking for a break in Ichigo's defenses but finding none.

"Come on! What's wrong? Is your big ass sword just for show?!" A tack appeared on Ichigo's head, but he pushed back his anger waiting for Renji to slash again. Renji fell for it, and Ichigo dodged to the side swings his blade cutting Renji in the right arm.

Renji jumped back and tried to steady himself, his right arm was nearly useless with its steep injury.

"Damn you. I'll kill you."

Ichigo said nothing and stood in stance waiting for the next attack, while controlling his reiatsu output to only release a tenth (fuku-taichou/third seat level). He was going to give Renji Abarai a reason not to underestimate him.

At least that was the idea, but Renji was a bit slow on the up take...

"Man you such a dumb shit," Renji smirked. "Even if you defeat me, Kuchiki-Taichou will still capture you... and kill Rukia too."

Ichigo eyes narrowed; even though the baiting did make him a little mad there was still the issue of the change in the time line. Capture him? Why? In the original past he was going to be killed so why the sudden difference?

"Rukia went though the trouble of leaving by herself to keep you out of it. You could've sat quietly home...but instead you followed her. Do you think you could do _anything at all_? "

Ichigo slashed downwards cutting Renji across the face. It was a minor scrape, but it was enough to shut him up.

"...Are you done yet? I thought we were fighting, not monologuing. I still haven't seen any real power to back up your claims, and you're just pissing me off."

"You piece of shit." Renji wiped the blood off, and stepped to the side.

"You being too relaxed, Renji." A cold voice said.

It was Byakuya; Ichigo noted not taking his eyes off Renji. "That child 'Kurosaki Ichigo'... I recognize him from a report we had from the Secret Mobile Corps...he inflicted a sword wound on a Menos Grande...destroying it completely."

Renji's eyes narrowed. "I see. So you do have _some_ skill... but it's enough to know your zanpakutou's name...It's obvious he can't control his spirit energy. What's your zanpakutou's name?"

"Huh? What are you-?" Though inwardly, Ichigo felt Zangetsu sign.

"Ha ha. You don't even know your zanpakutou's name. Pathetic." Renji stood back with his hand against the hilt of his sword. "Release." His sword transformed into the familiar sharp tooth sword Ichigo knew well, but Renji was still at a MAJOR disadvantages.

Ichigo knew his sword inside and out from its advantages, and its disadvantages...while Renji knew nothing of Ichigo's. Heck, the sword style he using was an unpredictable combination he created from his and Kuroji's fighting stances.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji extended his sword aiming to slash Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged jumping onto the streetlight. Renji attack again, hitting the light and sending one part of the sidewalk into darkness. Ichigo smirked, and delivered another devastating strike to Renji, cutting him across the chest, and to the ground.

"Damn you." He hissed. Blood flowed freely from him, and although it didn't appear fatal, Renji was in no condition to fight.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

This child was more powerful then the reports from the Mobile Corps indicated...he'd have to deal with 'Kurosaki Ichigo' himself.

"Time to end this!" Ichigo yelled jumping up into the air, he raised his sword pretending to make a crashing blow on Renji, but his real attention was on the noble behind him. Ichigo used his reiatsu senses to locate Byakuya as he jumped closer and closer to cutting Renji.

Then in a slow movement fashion, Ichigo saw every action Byakuya did as he shunpoed from his position, and tried to cut Zangetsu in half, but all he accomplished was a thin cut along Zangetsu's side.

Then instead of the return to previous position Byakuya stayed in front of Ichigo's blade, blocking Renji from a fatal attack.

Time went forward, and gasps came from Renji and Rukia (Uryuu simply pushed his glasses up) as the gravity of the situation finally hit them-.

"Your blade is not an asauchi (5), you have attained Shikai." Byakuya said emotionlessly, at least that's what Renji and Rukia thought. To someone like Ichigo who was very adept at Byakuya-reading, he could tell the noble was surprised.

"What?!" Renji hissed.

"Asauchi are not able to with stand the sealed stated (6) of a named zanpakutou." Byakuya eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Or produce reiatsu attacks...what is your zanpakutou name?"

Ichigo glared. "Like I said, 'what are you talking about?"

"So be it." It seemed like an instant to the group, but to Ichigo it felt like forever.

Senbonzakura (7) cut though Zangetsu's shoulder belt and into Ichigo's shoulders in a diagonal angle. He went down carefully, making sure to look surprised.

Unfortunately, his injuries were worse then he thought...well that and Kuroji was slacking off making Ichigo lose consciousness as he hit the ground.

"ICHIGO!"

(0o0)

_/WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! ICHIGO-NII IS WOUNDED AND YOU'RE SLACKING OFF! / _Rena yelled materializing her sword to try and stab Kuroji with.

**/And? What the hell's your point brat? /**

"Well, that explains why I'm unconscious." Ichigo said sighing. He turned to the silent sword avatar. "What's happening in the real world?"

_/ The shinigami have retreated to Soul Society, and the Quincy has handed you over to shopkeeper- . / _The shouting of a certain two spirits interrupted Zangetsu explanation.

/_HEAL ICHIGO! /_

/** NO MEANS NO BITCH**! /

_/HEAL HIM DAMMIT! /_

_/_**Bite me.**_ /_

_/I'll stab you. / _Rena hissed. /_Stab you dead, if don't heal him_. /

/_Also I have used some of Kuroji's power to heal most of your wounds._ / Zangetsu continued. He turned to the still fighting Rena and Kuroji, and slammed reiatsu down shaking the inner world. /_Enough, Rena and Kuroji._ /

The two went silent.

/ _Ichigo is here_. /

The two blinked again, and Zangetsu sighed.

/_ I was under the impression; you two had something to tell Ichigo. /_

Kuroji walked off silently. He was still pissed at said 'brat'.

/_That's one person with nothing to say-_. /A light bulb appeared over Rena's head. /_Oh, yeah now I remember! I was going to remind you that you can attain my Bankai form when you have time...and ask what you were going to during Urahara's training_./

"I going to continue using Zangetsu, and conceal you in sealed state until we meet Aizen."

Rena nodded. / _Good thinking, though I wish I could fight with you again..._/

She signed.

_/Well, you should be regaining consciousness already.../_

(0o0)

_**Chapter 22- Perverted shopkeepers equal headaches. Part 1**_

Waking should have been easy, hell it shouldn't be scarring ,but Ichigo's recent luck should have clued him into what Urahara's twisted mind was like...but like all things dealing with Urahara, Ichigo only wanted to kill the creep...

Here's a reason why.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and screamed. (8) Tessai was _way_ too close to Ichigo.

"You're healing rate is incredible, Kurosaki-san." Tessai said getting closer to Ichigo's face.

Ichigo pushed Tessai off of him. "Too close, you're way too close get _off_!" Tessai was thrown off and into the wall.

Tessai didn't wait to impact and instead turned in mid-air landing a formal sitting pose. "Owner! Kurosaki-dono has awakened. Owner!"

Ichigo blinked. "Hey you're one of Sandal-hat's people." Ichigo pointed sitting up. He felt a silent pain in his side but it was quickly healing leaving stiffness in its place. It was then that Ichigo noticed something about his current location.

'Don't tell me... I'm at Urahara's place...' Ichigo thought going gloomy. Several stress lines appeared on Ichigo's head.

/ _Okay, we won't tell you (though I did earlier)-. /_

**/speak for yourself brat. This bastard's experimented on us three times, I **_**will**_** kill him. / **

/ _You will do nothing. / _Zangetsu interposed. /_Silence, the ex-captain is approaching_. /

"Try not to move too much," Urahara said waving his fan casually. "Your wounds might open again."

Ichigo met Urahara's eyes. "Sandal-hat...this is your house?"

"Exactly." Urahara smirked, closing his (stupid) fan shut.

Ichigo looked down and then the ex-captain's eyes. Even if Ichigo didn't really need help, he should thank the shopkeeper.

"Thank you for saving me." Ichigo said full of gratitude, Urahara was taken back.

"Oh? You're welcome, not the response I expected..."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Urahara waved him off. "What are you going to do? Are you going to save Kuchiki-san? Are you going to pretend nothing happened?-"

"I'm going to save Rukia."

"Impossible at your current strength-."

"I'm not going charging off yet. I'm going to recover, train hard, and save Rukia. I owe her a favor that I haven't even begun to repay. She's not going to die while I'm still alive." Ichigo said.

It was a promise he'd made a long time ago. The first time he couldn't see the difference between his power and Byakuya's, but he wasn't the same person. He wasn't naive; he knew what he had to do.

Surprise etched into Urahara's face, before he turned away from Ichigo facing the wall.

"Soul Society customarily takes a one-month grace period before the execution of death row prisoners. The same will be done for Kuchiki-san. Though the process is different from humans the basic idea is the same...So starting today I have ten days to torture you. Seven days to open the gate to Soul Society. Then thirteen days once we reach Soul Society. Plenty of time."

"Leave your doubts and hesitation behind, and move forward. Can you do that?"

Ichigo looked Urahara in the eyes.

"Do you even have to _ask_?"

(0o0)

**Omake**

_**1) Once again, Ichigo forgets to manage his speed and reveals it...**_

_**2) Suikage- means 'water shadow' it's one of Rena's attacks that hides in Getsuga Tensho's shadow (or any of Ichigo's reiatsu attacks) and strikes the enemy. So even if they dodge the first attack they'll be hit by Suikage.**_

_**3) Karin becomes a soul reaper later, to help out Ichigo...**_

_**4) The rest of this flashback will be continued in later...**_

_**5) In the original time lime Ichigo wasn't strong enough to carry his sword, unfortunately this is something Byakuya notices...**_

_**6) Remember fans, Ichigo's sword is in Shikai form-he's just playing dumb.**_

_**7) What is the name for unnamed swords? I think it was close to this...**_

_**8) Not too sure whether I spelled the name of Byakuya's sword right...**_

_**9) I don't know about you readers, but seeing Tessai that close would be downright creepy for anyone...**_

_**A/N: It's been a long time; hopefully I still have readers... (Cries) I apologize for my late updates, but school is making my social life vanish, and the end of the year is coming closer for me so I have to study three times more. Plus there's the problem of not having Internet anymore, so yeah....hope you readers enjoyed these to ridiculously long chapters!**_

_**Preview of Chapter 23- Perverted Shopkeeper equals headache. Part 2**_

Ichigo was tempted to flinch under Urahara calculating eyes. That blank emotionless look was one Ichigo was far too familiar with...

It was a look of suspicion and excitement.

"Mmmm... you certainly are an interesting one, aren't you Kurosaki-san?" Urahara said evenly.

Ichigo became more nervous.

"Normally, when a human in spirit form is put into a high density field it is difficult to breath." Urahara smiled, but there was the underlining question.

'But why aren't you?'

Ichigo mentally gulped, and cursed his luck. He was hoping not to be put on Urahara's unusual radar, but that wasn't possible.

He had forgotten that an ordinary soul shouldn't be able to do this-.

Urahara looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"What secrets are you hiding?"

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


	18. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

_**PLEASE READ**__: _I know this chapter is short for the long wait, but I wanted to assure the readers that I AM STILL ALIVE and still writing, so no fear. Furthermore, the APNW Specials will now have their own little story category, and will be updated when inspiration strikes.

Edited; 6-15-2010

**"Yo."** Kuroji speaking

_**Chapter 23-Perverted Shopkeeper equals headache. Part 2**_

The next morning, Ichigo was very tired as his gathered his school things, and started to dress. His dream had been anything but helpful in calming him for future events, and his reiatsu control was a little shakey. His looked at his bedside table clock.

7:10

He still had thirty minutes before Yuzu came up to called him down for breakfast. He sighed, and sat on the edge of his bed, glancing around for anything to distract him from thinking about his dream. He didn't want to relive the pain anymore, he was tired of feeling frustrated with his inability to do anything, and he was passed that. But the dreams...they still brought forth emotions he knew he did not have time for.

He had a chance for a new life, and although he knew it was real, he had to keep reminding himself. He knew he hadn't dealt with all his memories from the war, and even afterwords, he had just shut off himself. There were just too many deaths, and too much regret then to allow him to grieve, and now... everything was beginning to push though reminding him of everything he'd once lost.

Yet, being around all his old friends and returning to the past, was a bittersweet experience.

Reacting with an action before he could even think Ichigo knocked an incoming punch away, and throwing his opponent to the ground, Ichigo blinked when he saw the defeated form of his father on the ground, and then glared at his attacker.

"What the hell are you doing, old man?" Ichigo hissed. 'Stupid goat chin was lucky I was in my body...'

"Good, son—now I have nothing left to teach you." Isshin said.

"Whatever," Ichigo interrupted fixing his bed. The impromptu fight they had scattered his books, and his bed was even messier then before. He picked up his textbooks, and his school bag, and tossed them on the bed haphazardly.

Isshin blinked, but didn't say anything after his first sentence, simply taking to stare at Ichigo.

Unlike the moves that Ichigo used previously that were a mixture of Karate, and street brawling, the stance his son had taken and the type of attack Ichigo used were unique to only one style of fighting...Hakudo, the Shinigami fight style.

Isshin knew it was possible for Ichigo to have picked off some of the martial arts from Rukia, but something about Ichigo execution of those moves wasn't sitting right with Isshin. The way Ichigo reacted, was almost like it was instinct...he shook his head. That was impossible; Ichigo had only been a shinigami for three months, not nearly enough time for any moves to become instinctual.

Ichigo noticed his dad's stare, and resisted the urge to sigh.

How could he forget his dad used to be a shinigami?

"Ichi-nii, are you up?" A voice said breaking through Isshin's and Ichigo's thoughts. It was Yuzu.

"Yes, I'll be down in a moment!" Ichigo yelled. He glanced at his dad, and opened his room door to see his little sister's form vanish into the kitchen. The coast was clear. He went back to his dad, and delivered a weak kick making him stumble out of Ichigo's room into the lawn.

"Use the door!" He yelled closing his window.

He did not like the suspicious look his dad graced at him with.

School still didn't seem real after all this time. People continued changing, and once more any hint of Rukia's present was erased from everyone's memories-well except for _them_. Orihime kept looking at Rukia's desk with a sad expression, and Chad carefully watched Ichigo. As if they expected him to run off any second-but they were wrong.

Ichigo wouldn't run off anywhere without his nakama…at least not yet.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo turned.

It was Orihime.

Ichigo mentally sighed, he hated this conversation. It only brought up how much he wanted to punch Byakuya. Though he was slightly surprised, last time she followed him after school, and this time she sought him out before school. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chad and Ishida a few desks away listening in.

"Did you want something?" Ichigo asked staring straight into Orihime's eyes. His expression was serious but his tone neutral.

"Where is Kuchiki-san?"

"She's…gone." Ichigo looked away. He didn't want to see the sadness forming within Orihime's eyes.

"And why has everyone forgotten about her? I know you'd know." Orihime pressed waiting for Ichigo's answer.

"She's gone…but she's coming back."

Orihime blinked, unsure of what Ichigo was referring to. "Didn't Kuchiki-san leaving on her own?"

Ichigo sent Orihime a bone chilling look, but it wasn't meant for her. It was meant for something bigger. "No, she didn't."

Orihime looked confused, but she nodded anyway. "Does that mean you're going after her?" She asked. The emotions in her eyes changed quickly, and in the midst of everything there was a deep sadness reflected within them.

Ichigo nodded." Yes, I need to ask her family something important." He waved to her and walked away, aware of the other set of eyes watching him.

(0o0)

Yuzu placed some dishes on the dinner table. It was already seven-ten and the oldest of the Kurosaki children was nowhere to be seen. She hoped he wasn't in trouble or anything...

"Where is Ichi-nii? The minute summer break starts he runs off somewhere. I wonder what he could be doing." She sighed worriedly. "I hope he isn't in trouble, or lost or…" She trailed off looking concerned.

Karin glanced at her, before flipping a page on the newspaper she was scanning though. "Who knows…? He'll come back when he can."

"But…"

"You're not lonely are you?" Isshin popped out of the woodwork. "Then shall we sleep together in Dad's bed?"

Karin pulled a face, and attentively stood up slamming a kick into Isshin's face. "Save the sleep talk for _after_ you go to sleep, Goat face! We'd rather not have nightmares! Or smell your disgusting socks!

Isshin sniffed, and hulled into a corner. "I didn't think it was such a bad idea…" He drew some circles on the floor with his finger, and then he got up and started wailing at the picture of his wife hanging on the wall. "And my socks don't smell."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Whatever old man., just leave us out of it."

Yuzu sighed.

At times like this, she really missed her big brother…

(0o0)

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Wow, who would have imagined such a big place was right under my store? The person who built this must be a genius!"

Ichigo's arm twitched. Urahara was really laying it on thick. It was so stupidly obvious that Urahara had known, and built this place, that it wasn't even funny. Urahara hid his face behind his fan, clearly concealing a smile.

A huge tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. If only he didn't have to keep his cover, Ichigo would have slugged the stupid pervert one. Who cared if the shopkeeper hadn't experimented on him yet-he was going to anyway, Ichigo assured himself. He pushed his thoughts away deciding to knock the ex-captain down a peg.

"Oh shut up. You knew this place was down here…you don't have to pretend. I'm annoyed enough-."

"_Yeah, right,_" Rena whispered from his mind.

Ichigo didn't break sentence. "—as it is… You're perverted, not a genius, so let's just start."

"Okie dokie, then," Urahara pocketed his fan, and drew his cane, slamming the tip into Ichigo's forehead, releasing his spirit from his body.

Ichigo slid from the force, coming to a stop. "Give me some warning next time." He yelled thoroughly put out with the shopkeeper. He stood up straight, and glared at the shopkeeper, trying to figure out why he had such a strange look on his face. He looked down making sure that he was still wearing his regular clothes and not a shinigami outfit.

Urahara blinked, and his expression changed as he leveled his eyes on Ichigo.

Ichigo was so tempted to flinch under Urahara calculating gaze. That blank emotionless look was one Ichigo was far too familiar with...It was a look of suspicion and excitement. But for what Ichigo wasn't quite sure.

"Mmmm... you certainly are an interesting one, aren't you Kurosaki-san?" Urahara said evenly.

Ichigo became more nervous, but worked hard not to show any of this on his face.

"Normally, when a human in spirit form is put into a highly dense field it is difficult to breath." Urahara smiled, but there was the underlining question.

'But why aren't you?'

Ichigo mentally gulped, and cursed his luck. He was hoping not to be put on Urahara's unusual radar, but apparently that wasn't possible.

He had forgotten that an ordinary soul shouldn't be able to do this-.

Urahara looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"What secrets are you hiding?"

Seconds pasted, and neither looked away from the gaze. Urahara, himself had varies theories as to why Ichigo was immune to the spirit density, but the one that seemed mostly was very troubling. Ichigo's immunity was very likely a result of the growing hollow's powers starting to evolve...a very dangerous combination, especially with Ichigo trying to regain his shinigami powers.

The former captain was the first to look away.

"Now, because your energy wasn't completely destroyed, we can ship lesson one and go directly to lesson two." He said evilly.

BANG.

(0o0)

"Still upset, Captain?" Rangiku said smiling at the sight of her captain glaring at the pile of paper work on his desk.

Toshiro aimed his glare at her. "I am not upset."

"So you're sulking." Her grins widen, and an angry tick appeared on the small captain's head.

"I am not sulking." He replied, not his brush breaking as while he glared down his subordinate. He wasn't succeeding.

"If you say so, Captain… But you know the Captain Commander is planning to resend you back to the real world after this assignment."

Toshiro raised a confused eyebrow at her. How did she figure out that? And who told her? This was new information to him. "Who told you this information?" His face was clear of any outward curiosity, and he maintained a look of professionalism as he waited for an answer.

She stood and walked over to the office door, and took one last look at her captain. Her eyes were mysterious and in their depths was a strange emotion, the tenth division captain couldn't quite identify. "It a secret, captain." She said and walked out, leaving Toshiro to continuing glaring at his paperwork with a slightly less intense look.

(0o0)

Slowly the light dimmed from the training grounds, and a few seconds passed before the dots in front of their eyes vanished, leaving only suspicion in place. There were so many questions, and few answers as Urahara repositioned his fan in front of his face hiding his emotions. He was up against another mystery for the enigma called Kurosaki Ichigo, and he was more than slightly intrigued by this new development.

He took a moment to memorize the all the information about the strange phenomenon as he could before coming up with several theories stemming from Ichigo's unusual spirit composition to his unique circumstance surrounding his continued survival from absorbing Rukia's powers but he was at a dead end, and snapped his fan shut once more, and returning the favored object to his coat pocket. He would have more time to ponder and gather information while Kurosaki-kun was completing lesson two.

The shopkeeper smirked, and snapped his fingers making the ground underneath Ichigo disappear.

(0o0)

_A/N; Finally re-edited, hopeful a better quality for the readers..._


End file.
